<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Growing Old by Bandsarelife109</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409852">Growing Old</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandsarelife109/pseuds/Bandsarelife109'>Bandsarelife109</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Best Friends Kissing, Blood, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, F/F, F/M, First Dates, For more information please read notes, Friendship, Harry Hunting, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, James Potter &amp; Lily Evans Potter Live, M/M, Marauders, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Racism, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Rape/Non-con, Weed, bullied, idk how to tag, self blame, wolfstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:21:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45,286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandsarelife109/pseuds/Bandsarelife109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lasanderia Carrow was born to Death Eaters, once Voldemort's fall her parents went to Azkaban, where would her life go from there?<br/>What if Lily and James didn't die. What if Sirius didn't go to Azkaban. What if Harry grew up with a childhood. What if a Death Eater's kid was accepted into a crazy family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Petunia Evans Dursley/Vernon Dursley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I originally posted this on FF.net, I will still be updating it on there but I like the formatting of AO3 better than FF.net. I have changed a few aspects to the story that make them a little different here because I really felt like a certain situation should be different and I'm the writer so I'm allowed to do that... I think. I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On May 12, 1980, a little girl with fire red hair was born by the name of Lasanderia Koreen Carrow. As she came out of her mother she was crying as all newborns do, only she didn’t know the most excruciating pain was about to reach her. Her father had a stick, she didn’t know what it was all she knew was, there was a red light coming out of the end. “Curcio!” Those were the first words that were ever muttered in her presence. As the red light hit her she screamed even louder. </p><p>After he removed “the stick”, her father lifted her up and whispered in her tiny ears, “never show emotion, emotion equals weakness and you will be punished no crying no laughter no anything.” Lasanderia didn’t dare so much as make a squeak. “May I hold her now?” Asked her mother. “Of course.” Not gently did her father shove her into her mother’s arms. Her father left and now it was just her and her mother. “Listen Lasanderia, there is an awful war going on. There are these awful people they’re called blood-traitors. You are pureblood, you will marry a good pureblood boy. We have already arranged it. Don’t go anywhere near blood-traitors and mudbloods. We are on the good side. We follow the Dark Lord. We are called Death Eaters. Always follow the Dark Lord and never speak his name.” Lasanderia was laid in her crib and she was scared this wasn’t where she wanted to be nor was it where she deserved to be. What would she do in the future that was so awful that placed her in this god-forbidden hell? Maybe it won’t always be this bad. She was right it wouldn’t always be that awful, it would get worse.<br/>
--<br/>
Lasanderia was now one. She could speak but she knew not to. She was fond of her grandmother who taught her what this war was really about. How her parents were for this blood-purity shit and how her grandmother was for equality. Her grandmother took her out of that abusive household for a few hours. </p><p>Her grandmother always read her stories. Although children normally start to read around the age of four, Lasanderia, or Deria as her grandmother called her, could read along with her gram and could even read some books by herself. She told her gram, “I wish the story was never over, I never want to leave the pages and I never want to come back.”<br/>
“I know how you feel, when you get older I will give you the most intriguing stories. Maybe I could even read you the Grimms.” Her gram smirked and winked at her.<br/>
“What’s the Grimms gram?” Lasanderia asked in pure wonder.<br/>
“The Grimms Fairy Tales darling. They are very gruesome but you’ll love them. Some are about princesses and princes, others are about animals and all of them teach you a lesson, and not the kind your parents teach you.”<br/>
“Do you think you could tell me one?”<br/>
“I don’t want to scar you for life.” Her gram chuckled.<br/>
“It’s okay you can.” Lansanderia nudged. “Oh alright, but do not say I didn’t warn you.” A gigantic grin was plastered on Deria's pale rosy cheeked face.<br/>
“This is my favorite, this one is called, La Belle et la Bête.” As her gram read to her the story that she was told translated to Beauty and the Beast, Deria fell in love. She loved the story and it became her favorite story to ever be told. </p><p>A little bit after the story was told Deria and her gram heard the door shut, Lasanderia put on a neutral face with no sparkle in her eye. Her gram quickly took Deria off of her lap and flooed away. “Hello, father.” Lasanderia said.<br/>
“Lasanderia, what did you do today?”<br/>
“Nothing,” as always, Lasanderia thought.<br/>
“Good, where is your mother?”<br/>
“She’s not home. She went out with Wormtail and Snape.”<br/>
“Very well.” In that moment Lasanderia sneezed. Uh-oh, thought Lasanderia. Her hair turned a light blue and didn’t go away. “What is this?!” Her father shouted, grabbing her hair. “I-I don’t know father.” Lasanderia knew she was in trouble, she knew she was a metamorphmagus as her gram had told her but she didn’t know how to control her power, she also knew that this was not acceptable in her family. Her father pulled out his wand and shouted the first words she ever heard. She had become used to the pain, it didn’t make her scream anymore. </p><p> </p><p>On Halloween 1981 Lasanderia’s parents were furious and she knew why. Their precious “Dark Lord” was gone, by a boy only a little younger than herself, maybe not forever, but for now, he was gone. Her parent’s lives were ruined and she couldn’t be happier. </p><p>--</p><p>	“He’s absolutely beautiful, I love him.” Lily Potter held her newborn child close and didn’t want to ever lose him or let him out of her sight. “I know he’s perfect, I love you both so much.” James kissed his wife and son’s forehead, just as his three best friends came through the door. “May we come in?” Remus asked from the door frame. “Of course, I would like you guys to meet the newest Marauder, Harry James Potter.” James said looking at his baby boy in his love's arms. “He’s so tiny.” Peter observed with a confused face. “Normally babies are tiny Peter.” Lily laughed. “Can I hold him Lil?” James asked with loving eyes. “Of course,” Lily handed Harry over to her loving husband.<br/>
--<br/>
Later that night the new family was cuddled up on the couch. Lily really wished they didn’t have to be in hiding, she wished her parents could meet their newborn baby. She wished she could have Harry and Dudley, her nephew, meet and play together. She hoped this war would be over soon. Harry started crying, “sounds like he’s hungry again, takes after his father.” Lily laughed lightly and got into the right position. “I love you both so much.” James said looking at his wife and child. “Yeah I guess I like you too.” Lily teased and James kissed her.<br/>
--<br/>
Harry was one, playing in his playpen by himself. It was Halloween Lily wished she could take Harry out Trick-or-Treating but they were still in hiding. “Lily,” James said from the other room.<br/>
“Yeah?”<br/>
“Were we expecting Peter tonight?”<br/>
“No, why?”<br/>
“Someone’s outside.”<br/>
“Trick-or-Treaters?”<br/>
“Honey, Voldemort is outside, take Harry and run.”<br/>
“James, I love you,”<br/>
“I love you too.” They kissed what might be their last kiss.<br/>
“I love you Harry,”<br/>
“Dada?”<br/>
“It’s okay, love,” Lily ran up the stairs with Harry tight in her arms. She put Harry in his crib she didn’t know what to do.<br/>
She heard James downstairs, “hey, baldy, I mean voldy sorry, did Peter rat us out?” Really James now is not the time, thought Lily.<br/>
“Alright Harry, I don’t know how long we have, but remember, I love you, your father loves you, you are loved, and we will always love you and we always love you, no matter what, you are loved.” The door busted down, there stood a cloaked figure.<br/>
“Move aside you filthy mudblood.”<br/>
“Not Harry, please not Harry, kill me instead.”<br/>
“Curico!” The red light hit her and she screamed. He removed the spell from her, he moved over to Harry. As he said the killing curse, Lily threw herself in front of Harry the spell missed her and she hit her head on the changing table and blacked out. </p><p>When Lily woke up she saw Sirius standing there with Harry in his arms and Remus next to him. “He’s alive?” They were startled to see Lily wake but they couldn’t be happier. “You’re okay, don’t worry James was knocked out for a little bit but he woke up and is yelling at the nurse to let him come in here.” Remus explained. “Bloody nurse I just want to see my wi-you’re okay!” He ran over to his wife and kissed her. “Potter! Sit your arse back down you might go into a coma you fucking arse!” Ah yes, Marleen McKinnon, she was like a sister to James and she was a healer at St. Mungos. “Oh you’re awake. Good, let’s just get a few tests done and you guys will be free to go, assuming everything is okay.”<br/>
After everything was complete they heard that their son had defeated Voldemort. Dumbledore wants Harry to live with his aunt and uncle, at least until the buzz of “the boy who lived” died down a bit.<br/>
--<br/>
By the age of two Lasanderia had been beaten, bruised, and scarred. She saw her gram in secret. Her gram was the only good thing in her hellish life. She heard her parents arguing with her gram. She was scared for her gram. Her parents could easily kill her gram…her father came in and told her to stand right in the position she was already in. He placed a shiny metal metal object in her hand. She knew not to move, but she didn’t know what was about to happen. All she saw was her gram trip and all she felt was hot blood running down her arm.<br/>
--<br/>
In the Dursley household there were two two year olds. One was plump, spoiled, and whiny, the other scrawny, abused, and quiet. Harry Potter was the latter. His parents died in a car crash so he was stuck with his horrid aunt and uncle. His cousin would hit him and sit on him, his aunt would force chores upon him, and his uncle would beat him mercilessly. He wanted more than anything to not be there any more. He wanted a family.<br/>
--<br/>
“Remus, Remus, come here, come here!” Sirius yelled happily. “What?” Remus laughed walking into the room.<br/>
“We’ve been approved.”<br/>
“We’ve been approved?”<br/>
“Yes!”<br/>
“We’re going to be parents!” Remus kissed Sirius tenderly. Merlin, he loved him so much.<br/>
--<br/>
Lily and James still didn't have Harry. They wanted him more than anything. The “boy who lived” buzz died down a bit, he was turning three in two months. They needed him back desperately.<br/>
--<br/>
Now three years old, Lasanderia didn't speak. She was still upset over her gram. It wasn't just the fact that her gram died it was more the fact that she's the one who killed her gram. She couldn't let it go. It’s not like she needed to talk anyways. She couldn’t show emotion. That’s why she didn’t know what to do when her father grabbed her by the collar and threw her into a shed and locked it. It was only her and him. He told her to be quiet, he told her to stay still. It hurt as he forced himself upon her. She was scared. She was three. Three. She didn’t know what would happen if she did scream, she would probably get killed, which she really wouldn’t object to at this point. </p><p>Her father came out with a satisfied smile, she came out with no emotion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry could never have a real family...right?<br/>Lydia could never be loved...right?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if the first chapter was confusing! Anytime there are the little dashes it means it's showing a different view point or it's later in time! Sorry for the confusion!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry was tired of being sat on by his walrus cousin. He was tired of being shoved into a cupboard. He was tired of being a punching bag. Tired of not having a family. Of course he never would have a family. His parents died in a car crash so now he was stuck with his mother’s sister. They hated him. All he wanted was a family. He was turning three today, of course why would anyone care, he was Harry, just Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boy! Get in here!” Uncle Vernon yelled as Harry was getting dressed as soon as he slipped his shirt over his scar covered torso he went to the sound of his uncle's voice. His uncle was glaring. His aunt had a glare on her horse-face as well. “You’re leaving our house for good, finally, get out.” Aunt Petunia said. He knew better than to question but he had to question. “What do you mean?” Harry asked and backed away. “Your no good parents are here to take your sorry arse away from us for good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon pushed Harry out the door and he fell into someone’s legs. “S-sorry,” he stuttered. He looked up. There was a beautiful lady with long red hair and green eyes identical to his, next to her was a man who looked very much like him with the exception of his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, darling, I’m your mum and this is your dad. We’re going to take you home with us.” The lady smiled at him, she smiled a warm smile. This kind of smile was foreign to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you're my parents?” Harry asked shocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course we are, we've sent you letters and pictures, didn’t you receive them?” His mother asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no,” he turned to his aunt and uncle, “you told me my parents were dead, you told me my parents died in a car crash.” He looked back at his parents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You told our son that we were dead? How could you? Is that a bruise on his cheek?! Petunia, you know that if the tables were turned I would have taken care of Dudley like he was my own child.” Lily glared at her older sister. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that would have been easy because our little Dudley is a perfect little boy, unlike your spoiled heathen.” Petunia spat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Harry is so spoiled. He didn’t know his parents were alive, by the looks of it he has been beaten, he looks extremely underfed, while your walrus just prances around stuffing his mouth with cake.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you just insult my Dudders?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I did, now, give me my son so we can leave.” Harry was shoved forward while the door was slammed in the Potter’s faces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you send me to live with them?” Harry asked. James and Lily shared a look. “We’ll explain that to you once you get home, buddy.” James sent his son a sad smile.</span>
</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Her parents were taken away. Finally! Lasanderia was free from her parents. They were taken to Azkaban for their crimes. She was told she was going to a new home. Apparently it was two men who had been wanting to adopt for a while but one was a werewolf and werewolves weren’t allowed to adopt but somehow they found a way around it. She decided not to question it because she could be free now. She would take a werewolf over her parents any day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A lady named June came and took her out of her household. “Hi Lasanderia, that’s a nice name," June saw the grimace on the three year old's face and decided to fix the problem before it began, "do you mind if I call you Lydia? It’s a common nickname for Lasanderia, do you mind?” June asked. She thought it over. Hmm…she had never been called Lydia, she liked it, she always thought of her parents whenever someone called her Lasanderia. “That’s fine,” Lydia smiled on the inside. “Let's go meet your new parents.” June smiled.</span>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <span>   The door opened, behind it stood two tall men. One had scars on his face, had sandy brown hair, and hazel eyes. The other, had tattoos all over his body, had long black hair, and shiny grey eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, please, come in,” the one with the scars said. June and Lydia walked through the door as they were gestured to and sat down on the couch. Lydia had an emotionless face on like always. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi I’m Remus and this is Sirius, we’re your new fathers. Um...do you have any questions for us?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do I call you? I mean if I said ‘dad’ you would both answer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you can call us whatever you want.” Sirius smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay ‘whatever you want’ how would you know which one I’m talking to?” Lydia said boredly, she wasn't trying to make a joke but the one with black hair...Sirius, Sirius was amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what? I’m gonna like you.” Sirius let out a barking laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can just call us dad and we’ll figure it out.” Remus gave a warm smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Lydia whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you come and see your room?” Sirius nudged. Sirius led the way upstairs. The house had four floors. The first floor was a bookshop that Remus owned, it was called <em>Wolfstar Books</em>, apparently their friend “Prongs” suggested it and they kind of did it just to annoy him. The second floor was basically their common area, it had a kitchen, a common room, and a study. The third floor had rooms, they had guest rooms, Sirius and Remus’ room, and Lydia’s room. The fourth floor was an attic, they mainly kept random things that they really didn’t have use for but couldn’t get rid of because of their magical properties. </span>
  <span>Lydia’s room was spacious, to say the least, it had a twin size bed and dark green walls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you can change this however you’d like, it’s your room.” Sirius said smiling. Lydia nodded. </span>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <span>   After June left Remus and Sirius wanted to get a better idea about Lydia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mind if we ask you questions?” Remus asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just did but I guess not.” Lydia said looking dead into his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, well would you mind if we changed your last name or do you want to keep the name Carrow?” Sirius asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t mind if you changed my last name. I don’t like the name Carrow. They're bad people, I don't want to be a bad person.” Lydia started fiddling with her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know how you feel.” Sirius sent a small smile at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well we will change it tomorrow then, what do you like to do for fun?” Remus asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like to read or hear stories, I like to draw, I like to wri- sorry, I said too much.” Lydia shut up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darling, you can show emotion here. It was ingrained in you that you weren’t allowed to show emotion, my parents did the same thing to me. Don’t worry you’re safe here.” Sirius went to hug her but she flinched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry do you not like being touched?” Sirius asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bad memories with bad people.” Lydia looked down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get it. It’ll be okay. The pain will slowly decay. Don’t worry.” The oven dinged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay sorry to interrupt but I made banana nut muffins and they’re done, remember Sirius, Lily and Prongs are coming over tomorrow for dinner so they can meet Lydia and so we can see Harry after what was it two years?” Remus smiled, gave Sirius a peck on the lips and sent Lydia a smile. Yeah she would like it here.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lydia and Harry finally meet!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is pretty short so I'm really sorry!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Lily woke up she saw her red matted hair in front of her face and her husband’s black rat nest that he called hair. “Good morning,” James slurred with tiredness laced in his voice. ”Good morning, love.” Lily responded. <br/>“Guess what,” James smiled as he looked at his wife. <br/>“We have Harry and we are going to meet Sirius and Remus’ kid today?” Lily said with a smile plastered on her face. <br/>“Correct,” James pecked her lips and got out of bed.<br/>“Mummy, daddy? Are you in here?” Harry asked, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. <br/>“Yes sweetheart.” Lily gave Harry a kiss on the forehead. </p><p>   Mandy, the Potter’s house-elf, made waffles, Harry’s favorite. Harry gulped up breakfast and ran up the stairs to get ready. He was so excited to meet, or re-meet, Sirius and Remus and Lydia. His parents already told him so much about Remus and Sirius but none of them knew anything about Lydia except for her name and that she was from the Carrow family and was also the same age as Harry. <br/>---<br/>	“Hey, Lydia, did you have a good night's rest?” Asked Remus as Lydia came down the stairs. Lydia nodded and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. <br/>“Good, do you want breakfast?” Remus asked and Sirius shook his head frantically at him. “What?” Remus mouthed. <br/>Sirius got up to take over. “Hey, honey, do you want Cheerios for breakfast or banana nut muffins or eggs or, really, whatever you want.” Sirius kneeled down to the floor so Lydia didn’t have to hurt her neck. <br/>“Listen, I know what you’re going through. You just came from a, probably abusive, home in which you were always scared that one wrong breath would send you six feet under. You don’t have to be scared here. You can eat here, whatever you want, you can sleep without worry, you can tell us anything and everything, you can show emotion here, you can smile or cry or rage, you can love, you can hug people, you can let loose a bit. I get it I was in your situation. Please sit down, eat some breakfast then we’ll all get ready and you can meet more of your new family, Lily and James are your godparents and Harry is their child. Alright? I know it takes time to adjust but don’t worry you will.” Sirius sent her a small smile. <br/>“Okay,” she nodded and gave him a hug. That was the first time she ever hugged someone besides her gram and it felt...right. <br/>---<br/>	There were three knocks on the door, Sirius ran like a child to see his presents from Santa on Christmas morning. “Prongsie!” Sirius had a broad smile plastered on his face. He grabbed his best friend of 12 years into a bear hug. <br/>“Hello Sirius.” James laughed and rolled his eyes. Next walked in Lily then walked in Harry who was holding Lily’s hand. <br/>“Alrighty introduction time!” Remus said with a mouth full of chocolate. <br/>“Hello Remus.” Lily chuckled at the tall man. <br/>“Hello!” Remus said in a sing-song tone. <br/>“Lydia can you come in here please?” Remus said from the common room to the kitchen. Lydia walked in, well stumbled in. She had her nose in a book and walked right into the door frame, she was not the most graceful kid when she was distracted. <br/>“Oh are you okay Lyd?” Lydia nodded and closed the book. She was reading ‘Phantoms’ by Dean Koontz. Sirius and Remus didn’t know if she understood what she was reading but who were they to stop her? And as June said Lydia was very, very advanced for her age which Remus and Sirius couldn’t figure it out. <br/>Sirius chuckled, “Lydia this is Lily, James, and Harry.” Sirius pointed to them one by one. <br/>“Hello, very nice to meet you, I’m Lasanderia but please call me Lydia.” Lydia said in a super innocent voice, that was also quite proper, that made everyone’s heart melt and she had a small shy smile on her face. <br/>“Hello, I’m Harry, you look very pretty.” Harry blushed. He couldn’t get over her flowing dark red hair, her pale skin, her naturally rosy cheeks, her sprinkle of freckles, her eyes were this magnificent shade of gray and lavender mix, and he loved the shyness she gave off, he felt safe near her. <br/>“Thank you,” Lydia smiled a little. She could sense something coming from the boy in front of her. It was a mixture of eagerness and devotion towards the small girl. She couldn’t get over his smile, his green almond eyes, or his light brown skin. It made her feel happy inside, at least that was the emotion she thought it was because she had only felt it a few times. Lydia couldn’t help but give him a peck on the cheek. <br/>“What was that for?” Harry asked with a smile on his face. “You seem happy and kind, I don’t know many people like that and gram used to say when you find someone who is kind you keep them.” Lydia said looking in his eyes. Harry gave her a peck on her rosy cheeks back.<br/>“What was that for?” Lydia asked. <br/>“For making me feel better.” <br/>“Oi Prongs tell your son to keep his hands off my daughter!” Sirius demanded with a loving tone.<br/>“Oh come on Pads, the kids are obviously getting married whether you like it or not, Lydia would be a great daughter-in-law, plus I think she is capable of making decisions for herself, she obviously has great taste!” James' retort sent all the adults into fits of laughter with the kids bushing as well as wondering what was wrong with their parents.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So like I said above, this chapter is quite short because when I originally wrote it I wanted to get it up on time so I thought about making this chapter a bit longer but that didn't work out... So I stuck with the original text for the most part! Thank you so much for understanding! New chapter out tomorrow!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lydia doesn't know when to stop talking back to teachers.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! There is going to be a time skip, Harry and Lydia are now four. On FF.net I asked the question: do you guys want me to make Harry and Lydia's childhood into seven chapters or three?  Basically there are some important things that happen in their childhood that is really important to the story, some of the years aren't as important. So I am giving y'all the same option, I can combine chapters or I can keep them as is. It's up to y'all and what y'all would prefer! I also changed up this chapter a bit from FF.net, same premise just a few less and a few extra words!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lydia woke up to the pitter-patter of rain lightly tapping on her window. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the dark blurred room swatting around for her glasses. She had really adjusted to a loving family. She loved that she could talk to her fathers and they wouldn’t judge her, she loved that papa gave her free range of the book shop, she loved that she had Harry as a friend, she loved having a family. She went to muggle school along with Harry. Muggles called it nursery school but they just called it muggle school. <br/>Lydia jogged down the stairs and grabbed her book. “Bye papa, bye pere, I’m going down to the shop before school.” Lydia said and jogged down another flight of stairs. “Oh wait, I'll come with you. I need to give Merida her book for the week.” Remus quickly kissed Sirius and went with Lydia. </p><p>   Merida was an old woman. She had a cane and she wasn’t afraid to use it, especially on Sirius. She always came by once a week and got a romance novel that Remus randomly picked for her. She was very kind, she may be old but she knew what she was talking about. The first week that Wolfstar Books was open she came in, she lived a block away, Sirius came rushing downstairs with the news that he and Remus had been approved for adoption and Sirius kissed Remus. Merida told Remus after Sirius left, “was that your husband?” <br/>“Yes,” <br/>“don’t mess it up. Don’t lose the love that you two have for each other. I might be old but there isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for my daughter and grandson. Don’t mess this up.” She smiled paid and made it a weekly tradition to come in and buy a book. </p><p>   Today, when Merida came in she wasn’t alone. There was a little boy of the age of five with her. “Hello Merida, is this Kai?” Remus had a smile on his face like always when he was in the shop. <br/>“Yes, this is the little troublemaker that controls my life.” Merida smiled. Merida’s daughter, Amanda, got pregnant when she was sixteen and it was a hard financial situation for Amanda and Kai so Merida insisted that they stay with her, forever…, and loves both of them limitlessly. “He’s adorable, this is Lydia, my daughter.” Remus smiled, again, proud to be a father but when he gestured to the ground below him there was a little redheaded girl missing, looking around Remus, thankfully, spotted her. <br/>“Oh looks like they already like each other.” Lydia and Kai were down on the floor playing, “down by the banks” Merida and Remus smiled at the two and started talking and Remus gave Merida her book. <br/>After a little bit Lily showed up to pick up Lydia for school. “Hey your carpool is here.” Lily walked in with her strut, a messy bun, a white t-shirt, and faded, ripped, skinny jeans. <br/>“Oh hello Lily! Merida this is Lily, Lily this is Merida.” Remus introduced. <br/>“Hello, nice to meet you, I’m Lily Potter, and that rat nest with a human under it, yeah, that’s my kid Harry.” <br/>“Oh hello, Lily, I’m Merida Dames and that’s my grandson, Kai.” Merida smiled as she pointed at Kai. <br/>“He’s adorable. I’m taking the kids to school, do you want me to take Kai as well?” Lily offered. “Oh, no it’s okay, Kai doesn’t go to the same school as Lydia. Thank you so much though.” Merida smiled. <br/>“Anytime. Alright, hate to say it but let's go to school.” Lily gave a final wave before leaving. <br/>“Have a good day at school, beast.” Remus said. “Beast” was one of the, many, many, many, nicknames Lydia earned over the past year. Sirius mainly called her “pumpkin fluff” or “cub” while Remus just stuck with the nickname “beast”. Now there are reasons, Sirius says the reason for “pumpkin fluff” is because her hair looked orange when they first got her and so the name stuck, “cub” was for, well, she was being raised by a wolf and a dog so it was natural, Remus’ reasoning for calling her “beast” was because when she was three if they called her princess she would yell at them, they still don’t know why. One day when Lydia was reading the fairy tale “Beauty and the Beast”, her absolute favorite, and Remus called her princess she said “no beast” and it kind of stuck from there on out.<br/>---<br/>   On their way to school Harry and Lydia would talk about what they dreamt about. It was funny they spent almost every waking second together and sometimes they had sleepovers and would spend all day together, they never got sick of each other. <br/>Furthermore Lydia was always happy to go to school, she loved learning, it was really cute actually. Once she thought that sitting around all day was “too easy” and she had read up on some maths things that she saw in her papa’s shop, her teacher, as a joke, gave her a grade five worksheet in maths and she completed it within five minutes and it was correct, her teacher was shocked, but did nothing certain that she cheated. <br/>A group of boys would always chase Harry and beat him up, safe to say school wasn’t his favorite, they called it “Harry Hunting”, once Lydia kicked the boy who would beat up Harry in the groin, she got made fun of, Harry was mad at her for making him seem “weak” this was when she took her first feminist stand stating that she could beat up every guy in the room and that girls were just as strong as boys. When Harry said that wasn’t true and Lydia then proceeded to push Harry’s face into the ground and he admitted that she was right. That was the first time Lydia ever got punished in the Lupin-Black household, though it was only that she wasn’t allowed to roam the bookshop for a week so she decided to deal with it, but it did teach her a lesson so all-in-all it worked out. 	<br/>Harry and Lydia mainly stayed to themselves. They really didn’t like any of the other kids. Their teacher would tell them they had to play with other kids and that they wouldn’t always have each other. Lydia and Harry shared a look and said, “nah,” they would always be friends, both of them knew that. <br/>---	<br/>“Lydia, there is a group of girls over there playing fairy princess, don’t you want to play with them?” Their teacher, mrs. Goodwrinkle, asked Lydia. Lydia, still deep in her book, simply said no without even looking up. <br/>“Harry there is a group of boys over there playing knights, why don’t you join them?” Mrs. Goodwrinkle tried again this time with a smile, knowing Harry was much easier to influence than Lydia. <br/>“Alright, here’s the thing, we want to stay here and read and play by ourselves. I hate fairy princesses and knights are bad! It’s really sexist that you would think we would want to play those just because he has a penis and I don’t.” Lydia knew how to make people uncomfortable and talking about human anatomy was one of her favorite ways to do so, it was often how she got people to leave her alone. <br/>“Lasanderia! How do you know such words? We do not use such language here! Go to the corner for the rest of the day!” <br/>“I know those words because I read them and I heard Lily and papa talking about ‘sexist’ people. Apparently someone called Lily a cat… still can’t figure that one out, and I read about penis in a book in papa’s shop it was over human anatomy, do you know what that means? It’s what’s in and on people’s bodies. This is a school. Why can’t we talk about science here? It’s nature. It’s no different than saying deers give birth. I know babies don’t come from storks, that was also in the book. I mean really we should be allowed to talk about human anatomy.” Lydia folded her arms and cocked an eyebrow. <br/>“Do you want me to call your mummy and daddy?” She obviously didn’t pay attention to the paperwork. <br/>“Well I don’t have a mother so good luck.” <br/>“Oh I’m sorry I didn’t realize she died. Well your daddy then?” <br/>“Which one?” <br/>“What?” <br/>“Yeah, I have two fathers and no mother.” Lydia had a smirk on her four year old face, Lydia was still too young to understand that not many people saw her parents relationship as normal. <br/>“Well I’ll just call your house, then.” <br/>“Okay.” Lydia turned back to Harry. <br/>“Aren’t both your dads at work?” Harry asked. <br/>“No remember our dads have the day off.” James and Sirius both work as Aurors and they had their day off. <br/>“Oh yeah… have fun.” Harry chuckled. None of their parents cared that they got in trouble depending. Lily was strict when it came to pranks, but if it came to standing up for yourself she applauded you. <br/>---<br/>Twenty minutes later James and Sirius came through the door. <br/>“Dad, what are you doing here?” Harry asked. <br/>“Well they called Sirius because Lydia got in trouble, we figured it was a two-for-one deal.” James explained. <br/>“Where is Lyd?” Sirius asked. <br/>“Oh good you’re here. Are you aware that your daughter knows far too much for her age?” Lydia’s teacher asked Sirius. <br/>“I don’t think she knows too much but she knows a lot, yes I know this, can a kid ever really know too much?” Lydia’s teacher gestured for Lydia to come over to where they were. Lydia walked over and hugged her father and godfather. <br/>“Hey, pumpkin fluff, what did you do?” <br/>“Why do you always assume I did something?” <br/>“Because you’re my daughter and I know better than to trust you.” <br/>“I talked about science.” Lydia said simply. <br/>“Tell them exactly what you said.” Mrs. Goodwrinkle said with a stern face. <br/>“I said, and I quote, ‘Alright, here’s the thing, we want to stay here and read and play by ourselves. I hate fairy princesses and knights are bad! It’s really sexist that you would think we would want to play those just because he has a penis and I don’t.’ Then she said, ‘Lasanderia! How do you know such words? We do not use such language here! Go to the corner for the rest of the day!’ Then I said with my usual knowledge and snarkiness, ‘I know those words because I read them and I heard Lily and papa talking about ‘sexist’ people. Apparently someone called Lily a cat… still can’t figure that one out, and I read about penis in a book in papa’s shop it was over human anatomy, do you know what that means? It’s what’s in and on people’s bodies. This is a school. Why can’t we talk about science here? It’s nature. It’s no different than saying deers give birth. I know babies don’t come from storks, that was also in the book. I mean really we should be allowed to talk about human anatomy.’ So, long story short we are in-” Sirius cut her off, <br/>“don’t finish that sentence, Lyd.” Sirius put his hand over her mouth. <br/>“So what was the problem? She was being a smart-as-I mean smart-alec? Sorry to break it to you but kids will always be like that no matter what, some are just more verbal about it than others.” Sirius explained. <br/>“She said naughty words.” The teacher said. <br/>“No she said penis, it’s a body part. It’s no different than saying arm or leg. The only difference is that you don’t see them being waved around in public.” Sirius explained. <br/>“Well how does she know where ‘babies come from’ then? She’s four.”<br/>“As she said, she reads,”<br/>“maybe she shouldn’t.” <br/>“Aren’t you supposed to encourage kids to read? I would like to see you try to take away reading from her, but reality is you can’t keep kids in the closet forever.” <br/>“Now it makes sense.” <br/>“What makes sense?” <br/>“Why she acts like this.” <br/>“Acts like what? A child.” <br/>“Well she says she has two fathers. Obviously there is a lack of a mother figure.” <br/>“Actually there isn’t you see she actually has two female role models, Harry’s mum, her godmother, Lily, and someone I see as a mother figure, who Lydia sees as a grandmother. So please don’t blame this on the lack of a mother figure. We take good care of her. Don’t blame her for having her own mind and being a child.” <br/>“Mr. Black,” <br/>“Lupin-Black, actually.” <br/>“Mr. Black, Lydia probably should be more social and so should Harry they just stay with each other all day.” <br/>“Probably for a reason. They have always been together since they were three, not a day apart. Maybe they should be more social but you can’t force them to be friends with people.” <br/>The bell rang signaling it was time to leave for the day. <br/>“Good-bye.” Sirius, James, Harry, and Lydia all walked out of the room and went home. <br/>“Pere,” Lydia started as she grabbed her father’s hand and they walked off toward their home, the school was quite close so that was nice, “why didn’t she use your actual last name when you corrected her?” Sirius always knew one day he would have to explain the world they live in but he really hoped it wouldn’t be for a long time. Sirius looked at James and back at his daughter.<br/>“Papa and I will talk to you about it at home, okay?” <br/>“Okay,” the answer seemed to satisfy Lydia enough although she was a little quicker to try and go home than normal.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So where I'm at in terms of writing the story I'm already to where they are 14 and it's so much fun going back and writing Little Lydia, also, if you think a four year old doesn't know the word "penis" you are wrong. I was babysitting one day and this little girl that I babysit said the word "Penis" and I was like, "where did you hear that word?" Her parents were potty training her younger brother and she asked what it was and honestly, kids give you some funny ass content. <br/>Anyways, I'll see ya tomorrow, have a nice day and stay safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Moments in the childhood of Lydia Lupin-Black and Harry Potter</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I added a whole ass section to the chapter because why not? This is different from mine on FF.net! Also this gets pretty fluffy toward the end. Next chapter is very dark so... I hope you enjoy?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Two years, Lydia has spent with Sirius and Remus. Two years, Lydia has been loved. Two years, Lydia has had a family. She felt like she had always been in this crazy, amazing family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry and Lydia were really living up to their marauders-in-training titles. Whether it was accidental magic or being smart-asses, trouble always found them, once Harry turned his teacher’s hair blue. James, Sirius, and Remus were proud and Lily was amused but still made him apologize for laughing since they couldn’t very well just say “hey my kid turned your hair blue and now he’s here to apologize”. They also found out that Lydia was a very powerful witch. Not only was she a metamorphmagus, but she also could produce elements (fire, wind, water, earth) since she was an empath and therefore more connected to the Earth than others. If you think having to try and explain blue hair, try having to explain almost burning down a school when a boy pushed Lydia and told her she was weak. She proved him wrong and he tried to stay clear of Lydia as much as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That kid was an offspring of a whale, he was also the kid who would beat up Harry everyday with his goons. His name was Dudley and he was Harry’s cousin which, for some reason made Dudley hate Harry even more, Lydia didn’t care much to get to know him but, after the teacher found out about “Harry Hunting” and Dudley’s violent tendencies toward the two, their teacher called a meeting between all their parents. Harry never told his parents about “Harry Hunting” and had sworn Lydia to secrecy. Lydia probably should have told someone, but her loyalty to Harry made her blind to the right thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter, welcome, will the Lupin-Blacks be joining?” Unlike Mrs. Goodwrinkle, Miss Muir was understanding, accepting, and had very good relationships with all the parents, thus how she knew that the Potters would know if the Lupin-Blacks would be joining, she was much closer to Lily and James’ age than the kids former teacher and was much nicer. As soon as she caught wind of this whole “Harry Hunting” situation she had called all of the parents of the respective kids in, Lydia was there because she let her temper get the better of her yet again and started hitting Dudley until he cried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Sirius stopped by his house first to pick up Remus but they should be here any moment.” Lily explained after she and James greeted Harry and Lydia. Harry and Lydia had opted to stay at school because they both really liked Miss Muir and would just have to come back later in the day but Dudley went home so they also had to wait on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re here, sorry we’re late!” Remus apologized as soon as he stepped through the door with Sirius in tow, “the person who was supposed to watch over the store was late.” Remus explained, he gave Lydia a kiss on top of her head and ruffled Harry’s hair slightly and Sirius did the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to worry Mr. Lupin-Black the Dursleys aren’t here yet.” Miss Muir gave them a kind smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, did you say ‘Dursley’?” Lily asked with a worried and sour tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes? Did I not mention that? Oh I’m so sorry, do you know each other?” Miss Muir asked, a little worried about Lily’s foul reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you didn’t mention that but it’s okay, it’s just the Dursleys are not the most,” Lily tried to find a kid appropriate word, “kind people especially towards me or my family.” Lily cleared up not going into detail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Lily had finished her sentence the Dursleys walked in and immediately glared at the two families. “Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, please have a seat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are those </span>
  <em>
    <span>freaks</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing here?” Petunia growled after her and her family sat down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now Mrs. Dursley, I think we all need to be respectful here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘RESPECTFUL?!’ No wonder my Dudleykins came home looking oh so woeful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the one that decided to mate with a whale.” Lydia said and oh boy was that the wrong thing to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lasanderia,” Sirius said in a warning tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t just call people ‘whales’ beast.” Remus told his somewhat confused, somewhat knew exactly what she was doing, daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pere calls him a whale all the time, why can he say it but I can’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well first off your father has no sense of right or wrong because of his parents,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Sirius interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s true and you know it, second your father was angry,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m angry,” Lydia argued back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but you’re always angry, third Vernon did something bad so your father used words to hurt him, which he shouldn’t have but here we are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Vernon still did that bad thing. Why can’t I be mean to him now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because the best revenge is living your life the best you can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad says it’s a brick,” Harry interjected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um right, we’re going to table that discussion for later, but what we really need to talk about is the kids and their behaviour towards one another.” Miss Muir stopped the discussion before it could go any farther.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What we need to talk about is Dudley and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How he is being bullied by those </span>
  <em>
    <span>freaks</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Vernon spat out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Mr. Dursley did you just call two children ‘freaks’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The girl freak called me a whale, why can’t I call her a freak?” Vernon attempted, and failed, to reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because she is a child, she is five years old, honestly, sir, you cannot insult children just because they ‘insulted you first’, children don’t have filters like you and I do, they don’t know any better, while </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> are an adult. Honestly I don’t know whether or not to be happy that the Potters and Lupin-Blacks just look annoyed rather than angry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This happens more than you’d think, we’re used to it, can we please get to why we needed to be here?” James asked, not in a rude way, more of in a tired parent way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, please do not interrupt until I’m done.” Muir shot a glance at Vernon. “Dudley has been playing a game called ‘Harry Hunting’ which is where he and a few of his friends chase Harry around the playground until they catch him and then beat him up. Today it seems as though Lydia got tired of this game and beat Dudley up. So what I want to happen is one at a time calmly talk to your child and express your feelings and then one at a time let your kids express their feelings as well. Mrs. Potter, would you like to start?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh um sure, Harry how long has this been happening?” Lily asked, like she was told to, calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since you first made me live with the Dursleys.” Harry ducked his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait Dudley had been beating you up sense you were two?” Lily’s anger was rising. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Petunia, not only did you lock my son in a cupboard while he was under your care, not only did you force him into doing chores, which two-three year olds should not be able to do, not only did he have a bruise on his cheek when we picked him up, and not only did you not feed him. You let your son beat up Harry, Harry was that bruise really from walking into a door?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it was from Vernon.” Harry confessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we’re going to talk about that in a second! Lydia did you know about Harry hunting?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but Harry swore me to secrecy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lily, if I may?” Remus asked, “Lydia you know how in that one book you read the main character was being made fun of and nobody helped her?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well she wasn’t happy until somebody said something to an adult, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So don’t you think that in order to make Harry happy you should’ve maybe told Miss Muir or James or Lily or even your pere or I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I didn’t want to break my promise to Harry!” Lydia was about to cry as she insisted that her heart was in the right place.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand that but there is a quote that says ‘silence is violence’ so you were also hurting Harry by not telling anyone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to hurt Harry!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that beast.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Harry! I didn’t want to hurt you!” Lydia threw her arms around the boy and hugged him tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I didn’t think you hurt me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now Lydia what do you say to Dudley? Because remember you also hurt him.” Muir looked at Lydia expectantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You deserved it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well is he going to apologize to Harry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Dudders did nothing wrong!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, actually Mrs. Dursley, he did, he has been tormenting Harry for years a-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Petunia come on Dudley we don’t need to hear this woman’s nonsense!” Vernon stood up and left without another word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how do you all know each other?” Muir asked after the Durselys had left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Petunia is my sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yikes, no offense,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None taken,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean I guess you’re all free to go since the Dursleys left, have a nice day?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too,” all of the guests said and left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lydia was quite intelligent with her empathic powers and her general thirst for knowledge, Lydia could answer practically anything. She could speak different languages as well. Sirius had been raised to be “cultured” he knew French, Lydia asked him if he could teach her French and he agreed. She loved speaking different languages. She was also invested in learning different instruments. Remus knew how to play piano and taught her. She loved this family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry and her were best friends still and would be cuddly with each other all the time. Their parents thought it was adorable. They could give each other pecks on the cheeks as a sign of affection. They always played with each other sometimes Lydia would read to Harry insisting that it gets really interesting once you get to chapter books. Harry and Lydia were both taught Latin to help with magic. From when they were three they were taught little bits of wandless magic. By the time they were five they could perform very simple spells such as knocking something off the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lydia wake up,” Harry whisper-yelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Lydia grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Breakfast,” that was all Harry had to say and both of the five year olds to jump off of the couch and run into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, the monsters are here.” Sirius grinned at the two kids. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning kiddies.” James said, giving both of them a kiss on the top of their heads. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning.” Harry and Lydia said in unison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you know that kid is also a baby goat.” Lydia informed everyone while eating strawberries. “So you want me to call you baby goat instead of a kid.” James smiled back at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was simply stating a fact.” Lydia shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say...baby goat.” James snickered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lucky I’m not setting you on fire.” Lydia galred. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh that would absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>blow </span>
  </em>
  <span>me away. Haha get it because you have eleme-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lydia cut him off. “Yeah, I get it, it’s just not funny.” Lydia said with a neutral face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, Prongs, you just got told off by a five year old.” Sirius high-fived Lydia.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>___</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry and Lydia were messing around outside wrestling. They were six. Their parents were sitting on the patio watching as their two little demons played. “Hey Lydia,” Harry said as they were approaching the patio, “yeah Harry?” “Will you be my girlfriend?” Harry asked. Their parents’ attention was on them now. Lydia’s hair turned pink, her naturally rosy cheeks went an even deeper shade of pink. “I would like that, yes.” Lydia blushed even harder when Harry pecked her on the cheek. “Awe,” all of the parents said in unison except for Sirius who went for the ever loving, “keep your hands off my daughter Potter!”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>___ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry and Lydia were seven. They were still “boyfriend” and “girlfriend”. They were convinced that their parents were secretly planning their wedding so Lydia and Harry decided that they should have some say in their wedding and they decided they would plan their own wedding without their parents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They picked their favorite flowers and they also decided on Lilies just to annoy Lily. For the meal they would have spaghetti and lava cake, because why not? Lydia would wear a sundress and Harry would wear his robes he has for when the two families had to go to fancy events because their fathers are Aurors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry and Lydia finished the planning in a day and didn’t ever understand why people would complain about it taking so long. Harry asked Mandy to make the food. Once it was all done they called their parents to the backyard of the Potter manor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes dear?” Lily asked when Lydia called her and the marauders down. Lydia led them outside and Mandy escorted them to their seats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Mandy, do you know what this is?” Lily asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll find out.” Mandy responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello and good day,” Harry started, “you are here to witness me and Lydia’s wedding.” Lydia quickly corrected his grammar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your what?” Remus asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our wedding. We knew you guys were trying to plan our wedding to get us married, we decided to beat you to the punch.” Lydia explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please enjoy your spaghetti and lava cake while the ceremony is going on.” Harry said walking up to the altar. Lily, Remus, and James were trying not to laugh while Sirius was asking questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lydia, aren’t your dad and I suppose to walk you down the aisle?” Sirius asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Lily told me that it’s a sexist tradition. It’s literally called ‘giving your daughter away’ seeing as no one should be selling anyone or taking anyone for free there will be no walking down the aisle.” Lydia said with her factual face on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Sirius started fake crying, “they grow up so fast.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry pere seeing as neither one of us is seventeen we’ll still live at home.” Lydia said and she walked up to the altar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know how this goes?” Harry asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we kiss…” Lydia said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-uh-uh, no kissy-kissy, not until you’re 35.” Sirius said pointing his finger. “Dad, you aren’t even 35. Plus when I’m 35 it will be 2015, and I don’t think that’s a real year.” Lydia explained. “Father won’t let you get married until you’re 46 be lucky he’ll let you kiss at 35.” Remus laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well guess the wedding is off then.” Harry said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it was too soon anyway. I still have my whole life in front of me not going to be tied down just yet.” Everyone laughed and they went inside. How did they all get so lucky? </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lydia deals with a new challenge that Remus blames himself for not being about to protect her from.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning:<br/>This chapter includes the sexual assault of a minor, an eight year old to be exact, please do not read if it could put you in an unhealthy spot mentally. Your health is more important than a fanfiction. I will put a note at the end summarizing the chapter if you don't think it will be a good idea for you to read this.<br/>Please stay safe and if you need help with this issue here are a few resources to use:<br/><a href="http://rainn.org/">America</a><br/><a href="https://www.rainn.org/international-sexual-assault-resources">International</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was playing tag with Lydia when the eight year old became thirsty. He told Lydia he was going inside to grab some water. As he went inside Lydia sat down and just admired the Spring air. That was until she heard a crunch in the woods that were near the Potter’s house. She looked toward the noise and didn’t see anything. As she turned back around she saw snarling teeth in front of her.<br/>
She tried to scream but the monster in front of her casted a silencing spell on her. She tried to run but he was stronger. She knew this man. He was the one that made her father’s life a living hell. “Your father, oh what a noble man Remus Lupin is. You know, he would do anything for his daughter, little Liddy.” He clutched to the eight year old girl as if she were his life line, “you father doesn’t understand how badly he fucked up during the war, not joining me, not working for the dark lord, and he’s about to regret it.” Lydia wanted to whimper as she was kicking as much as she could to try to get him away from her.<br/>
He scratched her face, tore her clothes open, scratched her entire body and bit her on the side. Where was Harry? He could go and get someone. She wanted to scream in agony but she couldn’t. He did terrible things, this was what her papa went through, she had tears streaming down her face, as much as she wanted to conceal her hurt, she couldn’t.<br/>
As soon as he was done with her he lifted the charm and ran back into the woods where he came from. Lydia couldn’t yell, she couldn’t move, all she could do was let tears fall down her face as she slowly went in and out of consciousness, in that moment Harry came out with two glasses of water but dropped them.<br/>
“Mum! Dad! Remus! Sirius!” He cried out. All of the adults came rushing out. Once they saw the state Lydia was in they fell around her and asked her what was happening, this was all too familiar to Remus.<br/>
“Lydia who did this?” Remus asked but she couldn’t speak, it hurt too much, “was this done by Fenrir Greyback?” Remus asked, he was so scared, this was his baby girl, he never wanted her to know the pain of transformations, he never wanted any of this to happen to his precious beast. Lydia nodded slowly, her eyes closing but not reopening.<br/>
“Shit!” Remus lifted his eight year old scarred daughter. He ran her into the house.<br/>
“Lily get your extra potions you have lying around! James get a washcloth soak it in warm water! Sirius get bandages!” Remus commanded. Lily was a healer and always had extra  supplies at home. Lydia actually made wolfsbane once, she was good at potions. She stole Remus’ wand and a potions textbook, took the ingredients needed and made perfect potions. No one knew how she did it but now was not the time to focus on that, now was a time to focus on cleaning her wounds and stitching her up.<br/>
Remus was brushing her red hair out of her face, her hair had dried blood in it. He was trying so hard not to cry. This was all his fault.<br/>
---</p><p>   It was past midnight and Remus was crying. Sirius was trying his best to comfort him. Sirius knew Remus thought it was his fault.<br/>
“Honey, think about it. There is wolfsbane now, they didn’t have that when you were growing up. Dumbledore is headmaster so she can still go to Hogwarts. She knows about this stuff. She read up on it for you. Trust me, Moony, it’ll be okay.” Sirius kissed Remus the full moon had already passed this month so at the very least she won’t have to deal with transforming until next month.<br/>
“What if she isn’t okay?” Remus asked.<br/>
“She will be. You know why?” Remus looked at Sirius to get the answer, “because she has Moony to protect her.” Sirius kissed Remus once more and went to bed. Remus didn’t have the same luck. He stayed up all night worrying. Moony couldn’t protect her, Moony couldn’t even protect himself.<br/>
---<br/>
“Is Liddy going to be okay?” Harry asked with tears in his eyes. Lily and James shared a look before Lily kneeled down in front of Harry.<br/>
“Harry, you know how Remus, Sirius, and your dad go out once a month?” Harry nodded.<br/>
“Well Lydia will join them.”<br/>
“So Lydia is a werewolf now?” It was Lily’s turn to nod.<br/>
“Can I become an animagus and join them?” Harry asked, frowning Harry would do anything for that girl and it was slightly concerning.<br/>
“Maybe when you’re a bit older.” James replied but Lily shot him a glare.<br/>
“No, that could be dangerous, James.” James nodded to humor his wife. When Lily looked away he mouthed to Harry, ‘I’ll help’ then winked. Harry laughed at his father’s antics.<br/>
“Can I go over and see Lydia?” Harry asked looking at his feet remembering the situation that started this conversation.<br/>
“Tomorrow you can.” Lily replied.<br/>
“Why not now?”<br/>
“Because it’s late, sweetheart.” Lily said.<br/>
“But I want to cuddle with her.” A tear came out of Harry’s eye.<br/>
“Tomorrow.” Lily said firmly but with love.<br/>
“Okay but can I ask one more question?.” Harry looked between his parents.<br/>
“Sure buddy.” James crouched down to be eye level with his son.<br/>
“Why did he rip Liddy’s clothes off? Was he trying to help her get dressed?”<br/>
How were you supposed to explain this to an eight year old? With that question there was a very long night ahead of the three Potters, Harry still didn’t fully understand what all happened but a few pieces were filled in for him.<br/>
---</p><p>   Lydia woke up to a nagging pain on her side. She didn’t forget what had happened but she was hoping it was some kind of sick twisted nightmare, but no, this is her new reality.<br/>
She put on her glasses. She looked in her mirror. She had scars all over her face all over her body, because of his sick twisted way, her lower half hurt as well but in a different way, a way that no eight year old should feel. She breathed in closing her eyes, as she exhaled she focused on her power. She opened her eyes and her new scars were gone.<br/>
She limped down the stairs, comfortable enough around her fathers to do so. Remus had his arms wrapped around Sirius’ waist and Sirius was making Lydia’s favorite breakfast. Sirius turned around and kissed Remus. They were in love. Lydia wanted that when she was older, pure love.<br/>
Once they realized Lydia was downstairs they put her favorite smoothie, mango strawberry, in front of her and hash browns next to her, then put her favorite food in the world in front of her as well, banana nut muffins, but today was not a banana nut muffin kind of day. She was glad to have fathers that loved her and cared so much for her and she saw the effort they were putting in to making Lydia feel better, but that wasn’t something Lydia thought she was capable of, the entirety of breakfast was them walking eggshells around Lydia while she just thought of all the ways that maybe could have helped her.<br/>
“Um, Lyd, not to make you upset or anything, but yesterday you had scratches all over you now you have none, how?” Sirius asked. “Metamorphmagus.” Lydia said simply and dryly.<br/>
After a little bit more silence their floo lit up green. Harry, James, and Lily walked out. “Liddy!” Harry ran over and hugged Lydia carefully and kissed her on the cheek. “Don’t call me that! That’s not my name! Don’t touch me!” Lydia ran upstairs clearly upset and distraught Remus followed after her but almost immediately came back with smoking hair.<br/>
“Did I do something wrong?” Harry asked tears in his eyes. Sirius picked up his godson and looked him in the eye.<br/>
“No prongslet, you did nothing wrong, Lydia went through something very hard last night, something that you can’t just sleep off, something that won’t be better for a long time or maybe never be better but right now you’ve got to be patient with her, so how about we talk about somethings that we can do to make her not upset okay?”<br/>
Harry nodded at the idea. “Okay, what’s the first thing we can do?” Harry asked as Sirius moved so they could sit on the couch together.<br/>
“Well, she didn’t like being called ‘Liddy’ so how about we stick to just Lydia or Lyd for now, okay? And if time comes in the future where she is okay with being called Liddy again then that’s fine but for right now let’s just avoid that name altogether.” James suggested and explained.<br/>
“But what about when I’m talking to you guys? Can I still call her ‘Liddy’?”<br/>
“I don’t think that’s a good idea, that way it’s easier to not call her ‘Liddy’ infront of her. That way we build a habit of not calling her that specific nickname, okay?” James gave further reasoning to his son’s question.<br/>
“Okay, what else can you think of that made her upset?” Remus asked the little boy.<br/>
“She didn’t like that I kissed her cheek?” Harry answered but it sounded like a question.<br/>
“Right so what’s something that maybe we could do instead of just assuming she’s okay with physical affections like kissing her cheek or hugging her?” Lily asked. Lily and Remus were the parents that wanted their kids to come to their own conclusions while James and Sirius fed their kids answers.<br/>
“Um… I don’t know.” Harry was about to cry like he always did when he was frustrated.<br/>
“How about asking her if it would be okay?” Sirius suggested.<br/>
“Okay! So don’t call her Liddy and ask if I can hug her.”<br/>
“Good job buddy, we’re proud of you for understanding that Lydia isn’t okay right now and that she needs her space and her time.” Lily wrapped her arms around her son and not a second later, everyone else joined in.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Summary:<br/>Basically Greyback gives Lydia a visit, turns her into a werewolf, for the purposes of this story, you have to be bitten by a werewolf, it doesn't have to be on the full moon, to the point of drawing blood. Remus blames himself for this. The adults sit Harry down and tell him what is appropriate for Lydia at this time and how she may never full be okay with certain things in her life ever again.<br/>Again here are the resources, they have not only hot lines but you are able to chat with people as well and it gives you more information on sexual assault:<br/><a href="http://rainn.org/">America</a><br/><a href="https://www.rainn.org/international-sexual-assault-resources">International</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lydia gets backlash from a teacher because she refuses to make a Mother's Day card.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: This chapter mentions Racism, sexism, and homophobia.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>   Lydia and Harry were nine. It has been six years since Lydia got a loving family, it had been six years since Harry got his parents back. Six years, time flies by. It had been one year since Lydia had been turned into a werewolf. They still went to muggle school and were still “dating”, their parents still thought it was adorable.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   It took a lot of effort but Lily and Remus finally caved and allowed James and Sirius to teach the kids how to fly, “no quidditch though!” Lily insisted, James and Sirius ignored. Harry and Lydia both loved quidditch. Harry was an amazing seeker and Lydia was a fantastic beater even with her tiny size. Harry was scrawny so that really helped his seeking ability plus with his time at the Dursley’s he would always be looking out for things, at least something good came out of that, James thought, though he’d never say aloud, Lily would murder him, hell he’d murder him, he didn’t like thinking that it just accidentally slipped into his mind. Lydia was pretty strong, she works on physical strength a lot because she’s a werewolf plus she had a lot of pent up anger. Werewolves normally had heightened strength, hearing, and smell but Lydia really worked hard exercising so the full moon could be a tiny bit easier on her which made her even stronger. James really didn’t want to see the day someone pissed her off so much it resorted to muggle violence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Overall though the kids were happy with their families, they were loved and, as sad as it may sound, that was all they wanted when they were three, now that they had it, they would never let it go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   It was the Friday before Mother’s Day. Everyone in class had to make a Mother’s Day card for their mothers. Lydia didn’t know what to do, she didn’t have a mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Lyd, you can make a card for my mum or for your gammie Mimmie.” Harry tried to comfort her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not that I don’t have someone to give it to, I just, I don’t have a mum and it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mother’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>Day, not godmother’s day or mother figure for your pere because his mother didn't love him day. I love my dads more than anything in the world and I wouldn’t trade them for a mum. It’s just people make me feel guilty for not having one, they talk down to me like I did something wrong or that my dads did something wrong. I wouldn’t dream of having a different life but I just wish everyone could be more okay with the fact that I don’t have a mum.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish people could be more okay too. I mean I see it a lot, whenever my family goes some place in the muggle world to eat and it’s fancy, they look at my dad and I because we both don’t look like the other people in the fancy restaurant most of the time, they expect us to steal something, sometimes when dad is driving he gets pulled over, I don’t know why but they call him bad names sometimes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This world sucks.” Lydia slammed her head against the table. Harry nodded, a little bit concerned that his friend hurt her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you two finished with your cards?” Their teacher came over and asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ma’am,” Harry showed her the card that said ‘Happy Mother’s Day’ with a flower drawn on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awe I'm sure your mother will love it. How about you Lydia? Are you done with your Mother's Day card?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn't make one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you read our school paperwork? I don't have a mother.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well she can still see it from Heaven.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my family doesn't believe in God, even if I did I still don’t have a mum, no one died, I just don't have a mum. Even if I did consider my birth mum a mum she's in prison. I have two fathers.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't be sassy with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not being sassy! It’s the truth! I have two dads!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their teacher gave her a slip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get this to your parents to sign this and bring it back to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lydia gave a deep sigh, “Lyd? Can I touch your back?” Harry asked, still sticking with his list of things to make Lydia comfortable from the year previous. Lydia gave a small nod, Harry rubbed her back soothingly while Lydia, once again, had her head on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   Parents came shuffling through the door. It was Lily's day off so she said she'd pick up the kids. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello kiddies.” Lily made her way over to Lydia and Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are they both your kids?” Their teacher asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I'm picking both of them up. Harry is mine and Lydia is my goddaughter. Not to be rude but I’m just curious, this has never been a problem before, her parents have me down as someone who is allowed to pick her up.” Lily stated she knew Remus would happily drive down to pick Lydia up but Lily didn’t want to put the stress of dealing with a teacher on top of interviewing people to work at the bookshop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She's claiming that she has two fathers and no mothers.” The teacher said as if it was the most outlandish idea in the universe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's true, her fathers are very lovely people.” Their teacher walked away with a roll of the eyes obviously done with the conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here mum,” Harry handed her the card he made after the teacher walked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awe thank you Harry. I love you so much.” Lily gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and he blushed. “Muuuuum,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“boys,” Lily and Lydia said in unison and laughed. </span>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <span>   As they arrived home Lydia smelled something amazing. “Papa, pere, I’m home.” Remus was making cookies, why? Lydia didn’t know but she wasn't complaining. James and Sirius sat discussing the latest quidditch match. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, pumpkin fluff, how was your day?” Sirius asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just say you and papa need to sign this.” Lydia handed him the paper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beast before I read this paper, do I want to read this paper?” Remus asked, giving her a look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey I just said I didn’t have a mum and the teacher got all offended, you would think I said I’d murder her in her sleep.” Lydia rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well to some people being gay is worst than being murdered in their sleep.” Remus said putting his hand on Sirius’ shoulder while reading over the letter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry and I were talking and we were wondering, why do some people not like people who are gay or people of color, or women, I thought the muggle world was supposed to be more accepting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, not necessarily, some wizards, such as the Black family, sorry Sirius,” Lily apologized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None taken.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want bloody purity, or breed-purity, but a lot of muggles are against being gay or they are racist or they’re sexist.” Lily explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why?” Lydia asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because people can be assholes.” Lily explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s so stupid! James shouldn’t get stopped while he’s driving, papa and pere should be able to kiss in public or even hold hands without fearing for their lives, nine year olds like me shouldn’t get cat called!” Lydia protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Lydia did you just say you got cat called?” Sirius asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Harry and I were at the park and some guy told me that I had nice legs and should give him a call when I’m 18.” Lydia explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck?! You’re nine! I’m go-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sirius, there is nothing we can do about it now, however, next time someone says something like that, come to us immediately.” Remus told his baby girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not fair, it really isn’t, you are already an exceptional witch but people will look at you differently because you’re a metamorphosing, empathic, werewolf. Same way people look at me differently because I’m muggle-born.” Lily explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, this world sucks.” Lydia banged her head on the table for the third time that day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t hurt yourself, Lyd.” Sirius softly smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kai, his friend, and Kai’s family are coming over for dinner tonight.” Remus said then turned to Sirius and James. “Be on your best behavior you two.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t you be telling the kids that?” James laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am. Lydia, Harry, help me keep them on their best behavior.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do they even have a good behavior?” Lydia asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good point.” Remus smiled. </span>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <span>   A knock on the door sounded. “Oh, they’re here!” Remus said, heading to the door. Merida entered first following her was Amanda, after Amanda was Kai, and his friend Dylan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, sweetheart,” Merida gave Remus a kiss on his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Meri keep your hands off my man.” Sirius entered the room smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you still haven’t changed, have you?” Merida said, giving Sirius a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not one bit.” Sirius smiled proudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not something to be proud of, pere.” Lydia said her nose still in her book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Lydia, how are you doing?” Merida asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good, Merida, how are you?” Lydia asked with a broad smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well deary.” Merida smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James, Lily, Harry, how are you?” Merida asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” all three replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lydia this is Dylan, Dylan this is Lydia and that is Harry.” Kai introduced. Dylan waved shyly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be afraid, we don’t bite… well I don’t, I can’t speak for Lydia, though.” Harry smiled. This made Dylan laugh, Kai and Dylan were a year older than Harry and Lydia, making them ten. It was a nice, simple dinner, everyone got along, everyone was happy everything was… normal.  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not writing them when they are 10 because:<br/>1) This is a story I've already written and I'm just editing and adding certain things to chapters.<br/>2) Apperently I really wanted them to get to Hogwarts, which I still am really excited for, it's one of my longer chapters and I'm pretty proud of that chapter if I do say so myself.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lydia and Harry's Adventure to Hogwarts begins.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is the use of an offensive term for a gay man in this just a warning! It's towards the end though.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Harry! Harry! Wake Up!” Lydia jumped onto Harry’s bed to wake him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-wha,” Harry slurred sleepily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get up! It’s your birthday!” Lydia shook Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning Lyd.” Harry said, waving her off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry James Potter! Get your bum out of bed right now! It’s your birthday and something special came in the mail today.” Lydia said the last part in a sing-songy voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hogwarts?” Harry sprang up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know maybe, you’ll have to come and see.” Lydia smirked. Harry spun Lydia around and ran down the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t drop people on the floor Harold!” Lydia came running down the stairs laughing. “My name isn’t Harold.” Harry laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is now.” Lydia laughed because of how infectious Harry’s own was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad where’s my letter?!” Harry asked, excited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What letter?” James asked an obvious smirk on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Hogwarts letter!” Harry said, his smile showing off all his teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s Hogwarts?” James said, taking a long sip of coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daaaaad!” Harry whined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine here you go.” James let out a fake sigh. Harry and Lydia leaned over to read the letter. “When do you kids want to go to Diagon Alley?” Sirius asked, taking a spoonful of cereal into his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we go today?” Harry asked, basically pleading. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that’s what you want to do on your birthday, sure.” Lily said sipping her tea looking over </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Daily Prophet. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please?!” Harry asked, jumping up and down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Lily said smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy Birthday, Harry!” Mandy said giving Harry a plateful of hashbrowns and waffles, Harry’s favorite breakfast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Mandy!” Harry devoured the breakfast in a few bites. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright let’s go,” Harry said with a mouthful of food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lyd do you have your letter with you?” Remus asked and Lydia pulled out her letter from her bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew Harry would ask to go today.” Lydia laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After everyone finished their breakfast, very, incredibly, slow, in Harry’s opinion, James made the announcement that they were ready to go after they looked over the list. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright kids, or baby goat, in Lyd’s case.” James laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give it up, James!” Lydia laughed, she was quite giggly today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s see the list.” James asked for the letter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, for uniforms we need: three sets of black work robes, one plain pointed black hat for day wear, one pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar), one black winter cloak with silver fastenings. All ‘pupils’ must wear names tags. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alright, for books all students must have one copy of the following, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1), A History of Magic, Magical Theory, A Beginner's’ Guide to Transfiguration, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Magical Draughts and Potions, Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them, The Dark-Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Other items needed: a wand, a standard size two pewter cauldron, a set of glass or crystal phials, and a brass set of brass scales. You can bring an owl, cat, or toad. First years are not allowed to have brooms. Oi! Come on!” James shouted at the paper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve already read at least half those books!” Lydia complained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well maybe you shouldn’t be such a nerd.” Sirius laughed at his daughter’s pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright so you would rather me go out and be doing drugs?” Lydia jokes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is that always your counter argument for me calling you a nerd?” Sirius complained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the one that always pops into my head.” Lydia shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright let’s start with going to Ollivanders for wands.” Lily said while giving Lydia and Sirius an eye roll. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“New Hogwarts students? Ah yes Harry Potter, I was expecting to see you sometime soon.” Ollivander said as the Potter and Lupin-Black clan came through the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lily Potter, 10 ¼ inches, willow wood, with unicorn hair as the core, particularly good for charms. James Potter 11 inches, mahogany, with phoenix feather core, good for transfiguration. Sirius Black, 11 inches, dogwood, dragon heartstring, good for defense against the dark arts. Remus Lupin, 10 ¼ inches, cypress, unicorn hair, was pliable. Am I right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Sir.” All of the adults said at once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who wants to start?” Ollivander asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lyd you go,” Harry was obviously nervous and Lydia could say she felt the exact same, she didn’t know if it was her empathic ability or her own emotions but she understood Harry’s fear either way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s your birthday.” Lydia argued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So do this for me for my birthday.” Harry smirked knowing he won. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Lydia sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay hold out your wand arm-” Ollivander didn’t know her name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lydia,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“yes okay old out your wand arm. Good-okay.” He handed her a 12” wand, cherry wood with dragon heartstring. It ended disastrously. She set a whole set of papers on fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry! Here.” Lydia put out the fire with her elements. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what did you just do?” Ollivander asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I’m an empath I have elementals.” Lydia explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what to get you,” Ollivander went to the very back and rummaged for a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Acacia wood, very powerful, the core is horned serpent horn, 12 ½..” Lydia felt a tingle in her fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give it a wave.” Ollivander cautiously stepped back. The room lit up Lydia felt powerful, it was the perfect wand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Horned serpent horns as cores give their owner a warning when in danger. Acacia wood only responds to its owner. Very, very, peculiar. How many more secrets are you hiding?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lydia’s eyes went wide, “Harry it’s your turn!” Lydia moved back between her fathers while Harry was moved forward, Lydia tucked herself under her papa’s arm to feel safer. Who was Ollivander to question her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry tries at least 50 different wands, but then he found </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> wand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Curious, very, very, curious,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“excuse me, sir, but, what’s curious?” Harry asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s curious that you are destined for this wand because it’s brother gave you that scar.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean Voldemort?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not speak his name. The phoenix that gave it’s feather also gave another one. To He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named wand, of course we didn’t know it had just gone to the darkest wizard in history. I think it’s safe to say that we should expect great things from you, mr. Potter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Ollivanders and having to keep James, Sirius, Harry, and Lydia from running into Quality Quidditch they went to madam Malkins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Hogwarts?” Madam Malkins asked as they walked in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” Sirius replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My, my, you are a tiny thing.” She said looking at Lydia. Lydia was very dainty, even for 11 years of age. She was very short and very tiny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you boys ever feed her?” Malkins asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She never stops eating.” Sirius laughed, not realizing how concerning that actually was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well what size are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No clue,” Lydia said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m finishing up someone else and then I’ll get to you kids. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lydia felt evil in the air and shortly her question was answered. Draco and Narcissa Malfoy came walking up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it isn’t my least favorite cousin.” Cissy snarled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awe I feel so honored you still see me as family, Cissy.” Sirius rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Malfoy,” Lydia snarled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Black,” Draco retorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lupin-</span>
  </em>
  <span>Black, you spoiled prat.” Lydia glared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, at least I’m not a half-breed.” That’s when Lydia snapped, of course Greyback had told the Malfoys about her furry little problem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lavvy heid.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mutt</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>A mutt!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Now Sirius lost it when he heard the spoiled brat call his baby a mutt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sirius, Lydia, walk away just, walk away.” Remus nudged his family forward angrily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bu-” Sirius started, “no buts.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes after they were done a girl accidentally bumped into Lydia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merlin, I’m so sorry!” The girl had nice chestnut-hazel eyes that were wide, she had strawberry blonde hair that was on the redder side of the strawberry blonde spectrum that Lydia thought was absolutely stunning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you’re fine, it’s my fault.” Lydia said instantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not. It’s mine I promise you. I like your hair by the way.” The girl beamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks! I like yours too.” Both of the girls laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you a first year at Hogwarts?” The girl asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same, Hannah Abbott.” The girl introduced herself holding her hand out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lydia Lupin-Black.” Lydia mirrored the action. After their short lived handshake, Hannah got a mischievous look on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mind if I call you blackberry, you know like the fruit,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess not, but only if I can call you Applebot.” Lydia smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have a deal.” Hannah, or Applebot, stuck her hand out once more. Lydia accepted her hand again, this time she smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you Blackberry,” Applebot winked and walked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that who I think it is?” Lily looked outside the window. Harry and Lydia both looked at each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hagrid!” They both hurried out the door and gave Hagrid a huge hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, ‘Arry, hello, Lydia.” Hagrid hugged them back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that Hagrid?” Harry asked about the bird Hagrid had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a birthday present fer ya'” Hagrid explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow! Thank you so much she’s beautiful! What’s her name?” Harry asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I left her fer ya’ to name.” Hagrid smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ll name her Hedwig.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Hagrid that’s so nice of you, you didn’t have to do that.” Lily said as they walked to where their kids and Hagrid were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hagrid is the best at gift giving! He gave me a cat-'' she slowly looked at Sirius, “-eripillar.” Lydia saved herself. “For my birthday, named him Monco.” Lydia said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? I never realized that he got you a caterpillar, that was nice of you Hagrid.” Sirius smiled at Hagrid. Hagrid winked at Lydia. Lydia smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they went back to the Potter Manor, Harry and Lydia were playing with Hedwig while the “adults'' were talking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to miss my little baby.” Lily said as she was curled up in James’ arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will too Lil.” James kissed the top of her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we have to let them go?” Sirius complained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I don’t know about you but I really want our house to not burn to the ground.” Remus kissed Sirius’ temple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’ll still do that regardless of if we send her away or not. You know her temper.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can hear you!” Lydia yelled from the other room. Everyone laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But can’t we keep them at least one more year.” Sirius begged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry babe, no can do.” Remus kissed Sirius again; he was in a very kissy-touchy mood today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm I love you.” Remus said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up with you today?” Sirius smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just in a cuddly mood.” Remus said, laying his head on Sirius’ shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t I love my husband?” Everyone laughed at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh it’s getting late. We should probably get going, Lyd you ready?” Sirius yelled up the stairs. “Yeah, one sec,” Lydia replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upstairs Lydia was saying goodbye to Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want your birthday present from me?” Lydia asked with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Harry seemed a bit uncertain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Close your eyes.” Lydia said. He did as told. She leaned in and pecked him on the lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday.” Lydia whispered. Harry opened his eyes and he smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I liked that present.” Harry blushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, I liked it too. I better get going though. Dads will get curious and come up here.” Lydia kissed his cheek and left. Harry just sat there with a gigantic grin on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, dinner's ready.” Mandy called up the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coming!” Harry ran down the stairs and sat down at the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you haven’t left your room since Lydia left. We want to see you on your birthday.” Lily laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I was just thinking of Lydia’s present that she gave me.” Harry blushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? What was the present?” James questioned getting a forkful of mac &amp; cheese. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A kiss,” Harry looked down playing with his fingers blushing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooh really? She kissed you on the cheek? That’s cute!” Lily asked, eating her broccoli. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, on the lips, she was really sweet about it too. She asked me to close my eyes and I felt her peck my lips. When I opened my eyes her hair was super pink. It was adorable.” Harry explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds really nice, don’t know how well Sirius will react to the fact you kissed his daughter. Remember when he chased you around the yard for kissing Lyd on the cheek?” James laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell Sirius!” Harry’s eyes went wide as his parents laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few months later they were at Kings Cross Station. “We’re going to Hogwarts!” Lydia squealed. “Yep, you know what this means?” Harry asked. “We get to be sorted!” Harry and Lydia said at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they approached the platform between 9 and 10, they saw a large family all with red hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lily, is that you dear?” A plump woman asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Molly! Hello, how are you?” Lily asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good are your kids starting this year?” Molly asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kid and yeah. This is Harry and this is Lydia, she’s Remus and Sirius’ problem.” Lily smiled at Lydia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Problem, um excuse you, try freaking miracle!” Lydia said with the same tone of sass as always. This made everyone laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Ron’s first year, too. This is Percy, he’s just been made a prefect, this is Fred and George, trouble makers they are, this is Ron, and this is Ginny she’s going to start next year.” Molly smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, yeah, sorry to cut this short but if we don’t get to the platform soon, we’ll be late.” James intervened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At Platform 9 ¾ everyone was saying their goodbyes. “Alright Lyd, you have quills?” Remus asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Check,” she answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ink, parchment?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Check, check,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“cauldron, potions ingredients, all school books?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Check, check, check,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Monco, wand, clothes, pajamas, cloaks, no broom?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Check, check, check, check, check, check.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most important, do you have your locket, camera, photos, pencils, books, notebooks, printer paper?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Check to all.” Lydia smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, I’m going to miss you beast.” Remus looked like he was going to cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Papa don’t cry. I’ll write to you everyday if you want.” Lydia smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t it be the other way around? Us saying we’ll write to you?” Remus asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah,” Lydia smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, pumpkin fluff, we’ll miss you so much. Don’t you dare ignore our letters or else you’re getting a howler young lady.” Sirius gave her one final hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you both so much. I’ll miss you.” Lydia smiled and gave them each a kiss on the cheek. “Goodbye my love.” Sirius whispered. Lydia ran onto the train and waved. Remus snapped a quick photo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span> On the train Lydia was reading while Harry sat there, admiring her until he spoke up. “Hey Lyd,” Harry took her free hand in his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Lydia asked looking up from her book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really liked my birthday present, you know.” Harry blushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, which one?” Lydia knowing what he was talking about but wanted to make him say it. “You know, yours.” He smiled and blushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You blush a lot, you know.” Lydia laughed while her hair was pink at her roots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well do you think, maybe, you could give me my birthday present again.” Harry blushed even deeper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you return my gift?” Lydia smirked but at the same time her entire head was pink instead of just the roots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” They closed their eyes and they pecked each other's lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like birthday presents.” Harry laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, excuse me, can I sit here? Everywhere else is full.” The redheaded boy from earlier interrupted their laughter and asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, it’s just us.” Harry said, gesturing inside the cabin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Ron smiled shyly. Lydia went back to reading until she heard the compartment door open. It was two tall red haired boys, otherwise known as Fred and George Weasley. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Ickle Ronniekins.” One of them teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lee Jordan has a tarantula we’re going to go check it out, will you be okay?” The same one joked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, leave.” Ron said embarrassed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awe, I love tarantulas.” Lydia said absent-mindedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m Fred and this is my brother George, you like tarantulas? Most girls don’t.” Fred said. Lydia let out a dry laugh, “don’t ‘compliment’ me by ‘insulting’ other girls.” Lydia turned back to her reading. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got a bit of fight in you, do you?” Fred smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I have a lot of fight in me you should see when I’m mad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that an invitation?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s simply a fact.” Now it was Lydia’s turn to smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you around...Tarantula girl.” Fred winked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same to you, thing one and thing two.” Lydia again turned back to her book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to go change into my robes. I suggest you do the same.” Lydia slyly smiled. “Ughh, I’ll do it later, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mum.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever,” Lydia chuckled and rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait Lyd,” Harry stopped her, he stood up and pecked her on the lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re liking that gift way too much.” Harry smiled and sat down innocently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah.” Ron said after Lydia left the compartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Harry asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just kiss a girl.” Ron said looking stunned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she’s my best friend and girlfriend, we’ve been together since we were six.” Harry explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow.” Ron looked truly stunned, there was no other word for it. Harry laughed and just started to talk about the girl he knew as Lasanderia Koreen Lupin-Black. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile on the way to the restrooms, Lydia bumped into someone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry.” Lydia apologized. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow Blackberry, you really need to watch where you’re going.” The girl laughed a mesmerizing laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh it’s just you, Applebot, how was the rest of your summer?” Lydia asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really good, yours?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of the best.” Lydia’s hair turned pink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah! Are you metamorphmagus? Cool! But sometimes hair changes with emotion, pink means blushing, oooh what have you been up to?” Applebot wiggled her eyebrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I’m a metamorphmagus and an empath. And well I-I had my first kiss.” Lydia’s hair was turning pinker and pinker by the second, although she was giddy to have someone to share this information with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awe that’s cute. With whom might I ask.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My boyfriend, Harry,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm can’t wait to meet him, I officially take you under my wing young sapling.” Hannah smiled. “Aren’t we the same age thou-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“shh-shh young sapling.” They both laughed and went their separate ways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Lydia got back she saw Neville in the compartment looking distressed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up Nev?” Lydia asked, patting him on the back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve lost my toad have you seen him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry no, I haven’t” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, thanks anyways.” Lydia smiled sadly at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron was about to show Lydia and Harry a spell to turn his rat yellow, Lydia knew it was fake but, hey, give the kid a chance. As soon as his wand waved a girl with uncontrollable amounts of hair and buck teeth came in. “Are you about to do magic let’s see it then,” the girl was named Hermione. Harry and Ron said she was a bossy know-it-all by the time Hermione left, Lydia didn’t agree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is no such thing! She just found out about magic. I'd do the same thing if I were her. Plus I’m a know-it-all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but you’re a cute know-it-all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, Potter? Really? Anyways she’s not bossy, she knows what she wants and isn’t afraid to say it. I actually admire that in her.” Lydia said, shrugging. “Plus, can I just add, if that were a guy that did that, you wouldn’t be saying that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment the door opened again. “Is it true? Is Harry Potter in here?” Malfoy. Lydia glared. Then he went spew on about money and wizarding families, but what he said is what made Lydia snap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-and this mutt.” She knew he was talking about her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you say about me Malfoy?” Lydia snarled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to go cry to your mummy? Oh that’s right, you don’t have a mum because your dads are jobby jabbers.” “Shut it Malfoy! They are humans with hearts of course, you wouldn’t know anything about fathers having hearts.” Lydia glared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Applebot got sorted into Hufflepuff, Hermione went into Gryffindor and soon enough it was her turn. She was quite nervous. The hat was put on her. “Hmmm, not fit for Hufflepuff, too cruel.” Lydia was actually offended by that. “Ravenclaw would be a good fit, very smart, you value intelligence, but Slytherin would be a good fit but you’re not ambitious enough, Gryffindor would also work you don’t seem to have many fears and you’d die before anyone touched your loved ones. Which one Ravenclaw or Gryffindor? I say… GRYFFINDOR!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry and Ron were also sorted into Gryffindor. Long day, over.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lydia and Harry's first day of classes</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I'm not gonna lie, I have NO clue where this came from, this is nothing like the original chapter... I had zero inspiration when I wrote the chapter originally and after three years I apparently decided this is happening.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>   Today was the first day of classes for Lydia and Harry. Both were thrilled that they were in the same house so they got to share their classes with each other. They had both decided that it would be best to stay close to each other during their first day, recently Harry’s scar had been hurting, Lydia urged him to write to his parents but he insisted he was fine and there was no need to fuss. Lydia rolled her eyes at the statement but decided not to press.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lydia looked over their time table once more that morning:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Monday: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>9:00-10:30: Potions with Slytherin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>11:00-12:30: Charms</span>
</p><p>
  <span>2:00-3:30: DADA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>4:00-5:30: Herbology with Hufflepuff</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Easy enough. She always loved the first day of school, she loved meeting the teachers, she loved learning but the first day was always her favorite, after that it was kind of boring or annoying due to the people, this included the teachers sometimes sadly Hogwarts was not an exception to this rule.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   On their way to Potions, Hermione walked with Lydia as Harry and Ron walked together even though they all four were technically walking together. The two girls were talking while the two boys talked and Lydia and Harry held hands. Lydia and Hermione were talking about Stephen King books, while the boys were talking about their favorite quidditch players.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know I think that I-” Lydia was cut off by three bampots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, a Half-bre-” Malfoy started. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might want to stop right there before I hex you into next year.” Lydia snarled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh I’m so scared.” Malfoy flinched as Lydia pretended to reach for her wand. Lydia smirked as  Malfoy and his goons turned around to get away from Lydia. Ron stopped talking to Harry to look at Lydia as he saw the whole Malfoy thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why does Malfoy treat you like that? Aren’t you prue-blood from a wealthy family? Isn’t he only rude to people who… aren’t that? What was he about to say before you cut him off?” Hermione became nosey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Malfoy is my second cousin, yes I’m pure-blood but I’m also a ‘blood-traitor’, and I’m a metamorphmagus so he was going to call me a half-breed, we better get to class, Pere says that Snape is awful, best not to anger him by being late.” Lydia strutted ahead of the three. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she really a metamorphmagus?” Ron asked Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she’s also an empath, don’t get on her bad side, her best element is fire.” Harry shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in my classroom!” Snape walked in with a flare of his robe shutting the windows with magic as he strutted. Harry and Ron sat next to each other while Lydia and Hermione were right behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I see we have a celebrity in the crowd. Mr. Potter, tell me w</span>
  <span>hat would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” Lydia rolled her eyes at this, of course Harry wouldn’t know the answer to this, it was their first day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t know sir.” Harry said as Hermione was flailing her hand in the air, apparently Lydia wasn’t the only one who read the potions book before school even started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know? Five points from Gryffindor!” Snape glared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course he doesn’t know, it’s our first day.” Lydia said, trying to take attention away from her boyfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And who are you?” Snape glowered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lydia Black.” Lydia had soon found out that it was much easier to just say “Black” instead of her full name, much less explanation needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Tell me Black,” he spat her name as though it was acid, “the difference between wolfsbane and moonkshood.” There was a smirk on his slimy face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you believe me to be stupid? There is no difference.” Lydia replied easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five points from Gryffindor!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?! I got the answer right.” Lydia stood up her chair flinging back which made even Harry look shocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“However, I don’t take answers for your kind.” Snape practically whispered in an attempt to make himself sound scarier. Lydia’s fingers started to spark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lyd,” Harry nodded to Lydia’s finger tips although she didn’t care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My kind?!” Lydia bellowed, it wasn’t the smartest idea to scream at a teacher on the first day but Snape was a git. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know exactly what I mean.” At this Lydia made a ball of fire and made it graze past Snape’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would have caught your hair on fire but I didn’t want to cause a grease fire.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A month of Detention and 50 points from Gryffindor!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think I care?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is going on in here?!” A very angry Scottish woman by the name of Minevera McGonagall came bursting through the door. “I’m upstairs teaching a class next thing I know I hear shouting and what sounded and </span>
  <em>
    <span>smelled </span>
  </em>
  <span>like fire!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see Minevera it seems as though </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> of your new students has trouble with authority, not a shock seeing as her heritage.” He pointedly looked at the red head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s like he wants me to set him on fire!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ms. Black.” McGonagall gave a warning tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He made me angry!” Lydia protested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Making Dumbledore watch my class while I have to investigate a fire smell makes me angry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minevera, may I suggest the immediate </span>
  <em>
    <span>expulsion</span>
  </em>
  <span> of Ms. Black.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you cannot! However Ms. Black will be coming with me and having a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>long conversation with the headmaster and her parents.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you, like, not call papa?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Get your things and come with me to the headmasters office!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, my dad hasn’t hired a manager, he has no one to cover for him!” Lydia pleaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should have thought about that before you threw fire at a teacher Lasanderia, do not argue with me on this, this is something I would expect from your father’s family, maybe you’re more like them than I thought.” Lydia snapped at those last words. She picked up her bag, slung it over her shoulder and shoved past McGonagall, at this everyone gasped. Minerva followed her out with a slam of the door.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There was more in this chapter but it didn't match with where this whole thing went to I'll probably make it a different chapter maybe... I don't know man. I also made another whole ass spread sheet for this the time tables have come from an absolute queen that I found on <a href="https://tweakerwolf.tumblr/post/75883206722/shorm-hogwarts-schedule-masterpost-because-i">Tumblr</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lydia helps out the Golden Trio</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't really have much inspiration for this chapter for the main reason of: I needed to write a new chapter for this story so I could continue posting this once a day. I didn't edit this chapter too much either. Also it feels very choppy so I'm sorry if it is.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   This <span>was the week of the full moon and some people definitely noticed Lydia’s behaviour change and some people noticed Harry’s behaviour change because of Lydia’s behaviour change. When two people are close, especially as close as Harry and Lydia, you could sense the pain radiating off of the other as though it was your own pain. Harry just wanted  to make Lydia feel better. He knew this transformation was going to be especially hard on her, it was her first transformation alone. She wished she had her dads, she wished James was there or even gammie Mimmi. So she did what she always did when she was stressed: overworked herself.</span></p><p> </p><p>As<span> Lydia was scribbling with a quill looking in her text book for charms, she knew all this stuff she just needed to be 100% sure. </span></p><p>
  <span>“No, no, nope, nope, nope, put that quill down Lasanderia Koreen Lupin-Black!” Harry said as he found Lydia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, I need to study and I ne-'' Lydia got cut off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not letting you stress yourself out more than you already are. Come on get up!” Harry grabbed her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Har-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, come on follow me.” Harry led Lydia up to his dorm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry what are we doing up here?” Lydia sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax. You will be getting cuddles.” Harry started to cuddle her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, I need to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>week. You need to relax. You’re stressing out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, I think you might be stressing too if you turned into a monster every month!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well my mum also turns into a monster every month and she’s just snappy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, a period and turning into a monster isn’t the same thing!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I just want you to be okay.” He kissed her cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Harry, and I appreciate that. I really, really do. I just miss my dads and James, it’s my first transformation without them. I’m scared Harry.” She didn’t break down crying, but boy was she close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” He hugged her closer and kissed her headtop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey do you want something to take your mind off of this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you know about three headed dogs?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well they are more violent than other dogs. If you know how to calm them then they’re fine. Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione, Ron, and I were running from Filch and we got to the third floor corridor and there was a three headed dog apparently it was guarding a trapdoor. Do you know who Nicolas Flamel is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The creator of the Philosopher’s Stone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait how did you know that I’ve searched through so many books and couldn’t find anything on him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, chocolate frog cards. Dumbledore. Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well we think that Snape is trying to steal it. What does it do anyway?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One, I don’t think Snape is trying to steal it. Then again I don’t really feel emotion coming from him. Two, the stone gives you eternal life, which why would anyone want that, life is dung.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry and Lydia laughed and Lydia took a nap in Harry’s arms like they did when they were younger and just finished a game of quidditch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---One Month Later---</span>
</p><p>Lydia<span> was in the hospital wing and she could barely move. </span></p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Lyd,” Harry smiled at her. Ron and Hermione came as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to you?” Ron asked. When she was in too much pain she couldn’t even morph to cover her scars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sick.” She replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean with the scars.” Ron said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mess with the Whomping Willow.” She turned to Harry, “what’s up?” She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess what we just did and guess who is our new best friend.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You accepted that you and ron are gay and are in a poly relationship with Malfoy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, what, what is wrong with you?” Harry asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have too much free time.” Lydia looked down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just fought off a mountain troll and the new best friend is Hermione.” Harry smirked. “Finally. She’s really awesome.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Lasanderia.” Hermione smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, don’t call me that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh okay…” </span>
</p><p>
  <b>---</b>
</p><p>
  <span>   Harry and Ron stayed for the Christmas Holidays because Harry didn’t think about inviting Ron to stay with them. After the break and Lydia came back, she would’ve stayed but she wanted to be with her fathers on her gotcha day, December 23. Harry led her to this empty classroom with a mirror. Apparently, Harry could see himself and his parents but he didn’t have a scar on his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lyd just look in the mirror you’ll see.” Harry ushered her in front of the mirror. “Harry, it’s a regular mirror, I just see my reflection.” Lydia answered feeling sympathy for her best friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry told her what that mirror did. She was stunned. Did she really have no desires? According to Dumbledore she was the happiest person alive, but she didn’t think she was the happiest person alive, she thought she was the most content person alive.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>---</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lyd, Lyd, Lyd, Lyd.” Harry was poking her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Lydia said annoyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can play instruments.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can, what do you need?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you come with us and play flute or something?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Putting Fluffy to sleep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like taking a nap not killing her or him or whatever, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>   Lydia <span>got her flute that she snuck into her bag. Sirius’ parents forced him and Reggie to be cultured so they had a bunch of instruments Lydia prefered piano but she played that to calm her nerves before a full moon. Anyways, Lydia was great with animals, always had been. Her and Hagrid got along really well considering they both loved animals and were both “half-breeds” they had a lot in common. When they got to the door Fluffy was behind, Harry, Hermione, and Ron took a deep breath. Fluffy instantly tried to bite their heads off. Lydia started to play one of her favorite songs to play on flute, </span><em><span>the Flight of the Bumblebee, </span></em><span>and Fluffy was calming down. </span></p><p>
  <span>Fluff sniffed Lydia’s hand and let her pet it. “You aren’t some mean scary monster, are you? No, I understand how you feel. Everyone thinks you’re this dangerous creature because they don’t understand that you’re just as humane as a regular dog. I’m just as humane as a regular person, but people only see the side of me that has Death Eater blood. I’m not a bad person you know. Even the sorting hat thinks I’m cruel. I put on a tough exterior, that’s always been a way to protect myself from harm, I guess. I’m really nice if you know me. Am I? I mean, I’m a werewolf. Maybe that’s why you like me, you see the canine in me. I didn’t ask to be bitten. I don’t know, I guess I’m just scared. You know when you have to move to a new place? Well, it’s kind of like that. People will say Hogwarts is like a second home to them, I guess I just miss </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>home. The one with sunday night BBQs with Lily sitting on James’ lap and dads not being afraid of being killed when they act coupley and me and Harry cuddled up near the fire, all of us singing camp songs or random songs that we know or just made up to get a laugh, my favorite is one that pere made, it’s called, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘the adventures of my past’, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it’s quite sweet actually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I want the home where it smells like chocolate and cigarettes, but not the super bad, overwhelming, smell of cigarettes, the one that smells like my dad’s leather jacket. That’s home. That’s where I want to be.” Lydia sighed sadly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you, Fluffy? Do you miss your home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the word home came out of her mouth, Hermione was levitating Ron. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Lydia we need to go!” Hermione shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Where’s Harry?” Lydia asked frantically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about Harry right now come on and help me get Ron to the hospital wing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>   As <span>the next day approached Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, Molly, and Arthur were all in the hospital wing waiting for their kids to awake. Lydia and Hermione weren’t injured, at least not as badly as Ron and Harry were. Lydia and Hermione were both by Ron and Harry’s bedside. Harry was waking up with a growl. </span></p><p>
  <span>“Harry James Potter! If you ever do anything like that again you will have bigger worries than how to get past a three headed dog.” Lily shouted as Harry woke up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit kid, you gave us all bloody heart attacks.” James pulled Harry into a tight hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, it wasn’t Snape! It was Quirrell!” Harry yelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know, he died.” Lydia said, making Harry turn the other way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He did?” Harry asked shocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Voldemort made Quirrell weak.” Lydia explained. She saw the Weasleys flinch at the name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, I'm confused what happened?” Harry asked. Dumbledore walked in that very moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I can explain, if you allow me to.” Dumbledore said. Everyone nodded and left the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the way out Sirius and Remus stopped Lydia. “Never, ever do something like that, ever, again. Do I make myself clear?” Remus burned his eyes into hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, papa.” Lydia said solemnly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also if you ever do anything like that again you will be staying with your grandmother, no not Minnie, your papa’s mother.” Sirius said giving her the same look Remus did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, papa, I’m sorry père.” Lydia looked down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” Sirius and Remus both said at the same time giving her a kiss on the cheek and pulling her into a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>   Today <span>was their voyage home. Well this was one hell of a year. Lydia got on the train and got several ‘hello’s from people. </span></p><p>
  <span>“Hey Lyd, thanks for helping me out with my potions this year, never thought a first year could be so good at it.” Cedric Diggory, a Hufflepuff fourth year, said as they passed each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem, Ced.” Lydia smiled back. They had become very good friends over the course of this school year. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next to come up to Lydia was Blaise Zabini, a first year Slytherin, “hey Black,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“hey Zabini,” they both talked for a short bit before heading their separate ways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Lasanderia,” Percy Weasley addressed her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I would hex most people for calling me that, but I guess I can bend the rules a bit for you, how does it feel being a rule breaker, Percival.” Lydia laughed and so did Percy, a very rare sight. They got along pretty well, they both had an interest in academics that no one in their families quite understood, plus they both had very strong opinions about cauldron bottom thickness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next came Fred and George, you never saw them apart, “hey tarantula girl.” Fred smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey thing one, thing two.” Lydia could tell the difference between them, unlike a lot of people, not many knew how she did it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you could see us during the summer, sometime.” Fred offered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, if I’m not busy being too cool for your lame arses.” All three laughed and baidded goodbye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next, and last before she got to her compartment, Hannah Abbott and her were chatting freely. Lydia had made a few friends this year and a few enemies, but she couldn’t be happier. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry this is a boring and bad chapter, Lydia just doesn't play a significant role in Harry, Ron, and Hermione's adventures until Prisoner of Azkaban because that's Harry's story, not Lydia's. The next chapter is also quite short so yeah but I'm not writing another new chapter so I'll be able to just focus on that chapter. But thank you guys so much! This work has almost 200 hits and my mind is blown! I didn't really think anyone would read this but thank you so much!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chamber of Secrets starts.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CoS is my least favorite book so sorry if these next few chapters are boring.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>   It was summer and Lydia was having so much fun. She had been playing quidditch a lot, she had been swimming laps, she had been keeping in contact with friends using their family owl, Melvin. She felt bad though, she got letters from Fred, George, Cedric, Blaise, Hannah, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Hermione, Hagrid, even Percy, but Harry hadn’t received a single letter. Lydia even asked Hermione if she had sent him any mail and apparently she had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Lydia decided to just focus on having fun with Harry, Kai, and Dylan. The three boys were a bit distant but still got on okay. Well Kai and Dylan were best friends but Harry and the formers were a bit tip-toey around each other. Kai, being 13, worked at Wolfstar Books after Remus offered him a job, Remus had a rule that once the kids were 13 they were allowed to help around the shop but couldn’t legally pay them so it was more of a fun activity until they were 15. Lydia would love to work at her dad’s shop but she had to wait until she was 13, sadly. After Kai’s shift everyday Dylan, Lydia, and Harry went to this little diner across the street called Lucy's Diner. Lucy, the owner, loved the four kids and always gave them each a free biscuit whenever they came in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Breakfast,” Remus said to Lydia as she peered into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About time,” Lydia grumpily remarked, she was starving. She sat down at the wooden round table across from Sirius who was reading </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Daily Prophet.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Père, can I see the politics section after you’re done?” Lydia asked politely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Sirius handed her the political section. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   This was their normal routine, Lydia wakes up before her fathers puts on coffee and tea then reads for an hour, Sirius comes down gets said coffee and tea into cups, Remus cooks some sort of breakfast, they call Lydia down for breakfast, she asks to read the paper, then studies mathematics or a different language, right now she is learning Swedish since she already mastered French and Latin, the Potters come over James and Sirius head off to work as aurors, Harry and Lydia normally play exploding snap. That is their routine everyday. Lydia felt trapped, she felt stuck, in the same day to day routine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Prongs, we should head out.” Sirius said, he gave Remus a kiss on the lips and Lydia one on the cheek, said their ‘love you’s and then Sirius and James started singing, “we’re off to work for the wizard the terrible minister Fudge.” They finished their song and flooed away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, any plans for today?” Lily asked as she laid upside down on the couch, bored. Lily was offered the Muggles Studies position at Hogwarts and she agreed to take it, she loved being close to the kids, so now she was also on summer break. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I need to go to work down at the shop, you can bring the vermin if you want.” Remus chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I’m not vermin, I’m a beast there’s a difference.” Lydia pretended to pout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I’m so sorry.” Remus said sarcastically grabbing his keys and heading down stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>___</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their Hogwarts letters came in the mail so they looked over the list. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah this isn’t going to happen.” Lydia put down the list. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Sirius asked as he looked at the list. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look what we have for DADA I refuse to buy anything Gilderoy Lockhart wrote.” Lydia rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, Lockhart he had a major crush on James back in school.” Sirius laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up Pads.” James rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, why do you refuse to buy anything Lockhart sells?” Remus asked, ignoring his husband and best friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of his books is called ‘Wanderings with Werewolves’ he talks about how he ‘saved’ a village from werewolves. Yeah, right, sure. I refuse to get these books.” Lydia pushed the list away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t girls swoon at his feet?” Harry asked laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is a stereotype, Harry.” Lydia rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just saying, Mrs. Weasley thinks he is the best writer ever.” Harry put more food in his mouth. “Well she’s wrong! I’m so sick and tired of shit like this! I refuse to get these books!” Lydia was so angry that her hair had caught on fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, language missy, Lyd calm down your hair is on fire again.” Sirius said as though this was an everyday occurrence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beast, read the list,” Remus said, sipping his tea, sure he didn’t have to like the books either but it’s what his daughter needed for school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lydia began to read, “Second year students will require: </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2</span>
  </em>
  <span> by Miranda Goshawk, </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Break with a Banshee</span>
  </em>
  <span> by Gilderoy Lockhart, </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gadding with Ghouls</span>
  </em>
  <span> by Gilderoy Lockhart, </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Holidays with Hags</span>
  </em>
  <span> by Gilderoy Lockhart, </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Travels with Trolls</span>
  </em>
  <span> by Gilderoy Lockhart, </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Voyages with Vampires</span>
  </em>
  <span> by Gilderoy Lockhart, </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wanderings with Werewolves</span>
  </em>
  <span> by Gilderoy Lockhart, </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Year with the Yeti</span>
  </em>
  <span> by Gilderoy Lockhart.” Lydia rolled her eyes, “I don’t care if I get in trouble I’m not going to get any of Lockhart’s books end of discussion.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>___</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   The Potters and Lupin-Blacks went to Diagon Alley to meet up with the Weasleys and Hermione. Remus had to stay at the shop today so it was just James, Lily, Harry, Sirius, and Lydia. Lydia was being forced to buy Lockhart’s books much to Lydia’s chagrin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harry, Lydia!” Harry and Lydia saw Hermione run up to the pair that was holding hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awe you guys are adorable together! How was your summer? Mine was great, oh Harry your glasses are broken here let me fix that.” The bushy haired girl was speaking a mile a minute. With a swish of Hermione’s wand she fixed Harry’s glasses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, need to remember that one, our summer was good Lydia learned five new languages.” Harry chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did not.” Lydia scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s great to see you guys!” Hermione gave Harry a hug then she gave Lydia one, Lydia visibly stiffened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I’m sorry did I hurt you?” Hermione asked, concerned, Lydia was very tiny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no I just don’t like to be hugged all that much.” Lydia tried to change the subject. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione this is my dad, Sirius Lupin-Black and those are Harry’s parents, James and Lily Potter.” Lydia said moving more towards Sirius for a sense of protection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hello! I’m Hermione Granger, nice to meet you Mr.Black and you too, Mr. and Mrs. Potter.” Hermione beamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please call me Sirius, it makes me sound less old.” Sirius laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And call us Lily and James.” Lily explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lydia where is your mother?” Hermione asked. Lydia doesn’t go on about her parentage much, it’s not that she’s ashamed of them, she’s actually quite proud, she just thinks it’s like having a mum and a dad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t have a mum.” Lydia said casually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I’m so sorry I didn’t realize, do mind if I ask how you lost her?” Hermione had sad eyes. “No, I have two dads, I was adopted when I was three, my other dad is at work, he owns a bookshop.” Lydia said, shrugging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t, oh now I feel like a fool.” Hermione facepalmed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” Lydia was confused as to why she felt like a fool. Everyone makes that mistake, it’s not exactly common and it’s not like Sirius and Remus broadcast it, in both of the worlds they would get killed if they showed that they weren’t straight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>   As they headed into the bookshop they saw the man himself Gilderoy Lockhart. Lydia rolled her eyes at the display. Gilderoy gave Harry a stack of free books which he gave to Ginny Weasley because she needed them way more than he did. Lockhart then announced that he was going to be teaching DADA at Hogwarts and that’s what absolutely did it for Lydia. She stormed out of the building having Sirius follow her until he could calm her down and then they went home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was time to get aboard the Hogwarts express, Lily was already at Hogwarts because of some teacher thing. To give Harry less “embarrassment” she’ll be going by “professor Evans”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Lyd, you got everything?” Remus asked with a smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, papa.” Lydia beamed up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. I’ll miss you, beast.” He gave her a gigantic bear hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll miss you too, papa.” She hugged him back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye, pere, don’t piss papa off too much while I’m gone.” She smiled and gave him a big hug as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t pumpkin fluff.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye James.” Lydia gave James a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He did the same action. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait where’s Harry?” He looked around and couldn’t find him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he’s already on the train?” Sirius suggested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Without saying goodbye?” James asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Lyd do you know anything?” Remus asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Food maybe?” All three of the men laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably, bye Lyd love you, be safe.” Lydia smiled at her fathers and godfather then went on the train. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the train she met a very energetic boy by the name of Colin Creevey. He was really nice and enjoyed photography, she also met a girl named Luna whose dad owns the Quibbler which Lydia had been a long time supporter of, it was quite nice to talk to someone about the conspiracies in the magazine, their parents had gone to school with each other Remus was friends with her mother and was friendly with her father Sirius would talk to them on occasion but all in all they had been good people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it were up to me you two would be expelled.” Snape snarled at Harry and Ron. Lucky McGonagall came in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day at breakfast Lydia had told Harry about her new friends but he was obsessed with Harry, whoops. At breakfast two howlers arrived. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should open that,” Lydia said as she stuffed her face. Lydia looked very malnourished, she was very pale and only weighed 80 pounds because she was starved as a child, you can see her bones and her ribs, it’s really saddening, she gets made fun of a lot for it but she has grown used to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry opened the howler, “HARRY JAMES POTTER, YOU ARE MY HERO! FLYING A CAR TO SCHOOL, EVEN I HAVEN’T DONE THAT.” It was james’ voice booming through the hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NICE GOING HARRY! BET LILY ISN’T TOO HAPPY BUT, HELL, WE’RE PROUD!” Now it was Sirius but luckily there came a voice of reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HARRY DON’T LISTEN TO THEM, WHAT YOU DID WAS VERY DANGEROUS AND YOU AND RON COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!” Remus tried to remain calm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“LAY OFF THE BOY MOONY!’’ Sirius. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SIRIUS WHAT IF THAT WAS LYDIA IN THE CAR WOULD YOU STILL BE THIS CALM?!” Remus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“LYDIA IF YOU’RE LISTENING TO THIS, WHICH I KNOW YOU ARE, BE MORE LIKE HARRY SO MOONY CAN WORK ON HIS PUNISHMENT SKILLS, OH DON’T YOU DARE FLIP ME OFF!” Lydia was indeed flipping the card off. “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’VE NEVER BEEN PROUDER TO CALL YOU MY SON!” Sirius. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YOU WANK HE’S MY SON!” James. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WE ALL KNOW HE WILL PROBABLY END UP BEING MY SON-IN-LAW.” Sirius. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“LYDIA, HARRY I’M SORRY, YOU IDIOTS THE CARD IS STILL ON! HAVE A NICE TERM, DON’T GET INTO TOO MUCH TROUBLE!” Remus shut off the card. Lydia was glowing bright red and her hair was a very dark shade of pink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Lily gave Harry a “stern talking to” in her office, Lydia was entertained when she heard the tale. The Potters were more than willing to pay for half, or all but the Weasleys would barely let them pay half of what Arthur was being fined for since it was partly Harry’s fault. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All in all this year was  going to be interesting. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lydia has trouble with being a werewolf.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lockhart was so full of himself and almost gave away that Lydia was a werewolf, Sirius wasn’t too happy to hear about that. The first day Lockhart gave a quiz on himself, let’s just say that Lydia refused to do it. She would gladly fail his test even if she knew the answers. Hermione on the other hand was obsessed. She doodled hearts all around Lockhart’s name on her schedule, she threw herself at his feet, Hermione and Lydia got in quite a few arguments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lockhart is a great wizard, he’s so smart and charming, don’t you think Lydia?” Hermione asked as they sat down at the lunch table after their first lesson. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I think he is a self righteous git who doesn’t know how to keep his trap shut and gets by using his looks. All of his books are probably fiction and Dumbledore probably only hired him for a laugh.” Lydia continued to read the Grimm's Fairy Tales as Hermione was getting defensive. Lydia didn’t like Dumbledore, she doesn't agree with a lot of what he does. She was grateful that he let her attend Hogwarts but she’s just as much of a witch as anybody else in the school, stupid werewolf laws. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you not like Lockhart?” Hermione was taken back. “I like to read things that are placed in the correct genre and aren’t prejudiced.” Lydia took a bite of toast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He isn’t prejudiced! He says if he could have one gift it would be to have all magical people and non-magical people live side-by-side in peace.” Hermione had a dazed smile on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yet, in that same book, he talks about killing werewolves, did you know that werewolves are humans too.That they didn’t choose to be werewolves. That they deserve just as many rights as </span>
  <em>
    <span>you!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Alright sure you have to deal with people calling you the ‘m-word’ but at least you can still go to school, get education, at least you can get a job when you are out in the real world! Werewolves can’t! Think about Hagrid, werewolves are half-breeds, Hagrid is also a half-breed, does that make him dangerous? Everyone assumes all half-breeds are horrible people, but they aren’t. It’s time people get their heads out of their arses!” Lydia was practically shouting by this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But werewolves are different from Hagrid, I mean werewolves will kill you, Hagrid is nice.” Ron said, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No they don’t! They are people, they just turn into a wolf once a month and as long as they are in the proper conditions of being locked up the only people they will harm are themselves, nobody wants to be a werewolf! It’s just like how you don’t want to be poor but are, should you be killed for that? Should you be unable to make a livelihood?!” Lily saw Lydia’s hair getting redder and redder and decided to stop her before things got out of hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Black, why don’t you come with me?” Lily said in her sweet “I’m your friend” teacher voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s unfair!” Lydia was holding back tears from entering her eyes, she wasn’t going to cry, she wasn’t going to cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you lot talking about?” Lily turned her attention to the three other pre-teen children.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just saying how Lockhart wasn’t prejudiced and Lydia got really offended and then went on about werewolves for some reason.” Hermione explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I simply stated the fact that werewolves kill people.” Ron was so nonchalant about it it made Lydia’s tiny stomach turn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Lydia come on get up, let’s go and we can find a quiet place to read.” Lily put her hand on Lydia’s back and led her to Lily’s classroom, because it was lunch break no one would be in there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we write to your fathers? Have you done that yet?” Lydia shook her head and took the parchment, ink, and quill that Lily had handed her.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dear Papa,</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know how you dealt with it for seven years. I’m only in my second year and I already hate it. Hermione keeps telling me how “great” Lockhart is. I kind of yelled at her today, Lily had to pull me away before things became too difficult but Ron had already said that we deserved to be killed. I just hate feeling like I’m not a human to people even though they see me as a human they don’t see me as a werewolf. I don’t think any of them understand what it’s like having a monster building up inside of you. I want to yell at them, tell them that we aren’t dangerous. I mean I just feel like I’m drowning in accusations. I can’t wait to come home for the holidays. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know what you’re going to tell me, “it’s only the beginning of school Lyd, you shouldn’t think about Christmas. Blah Blah Blah.” How correct am I? Also, I know you would want me to talk to Lily about this. I know she has experience with discrimination, but you understand so much better. One day I made myself into a cat so I wouldn’t have to deal with anyone. Why are we the ones punished? We didn’t do anything. I guess we all have to pay for the sins of our fathers before us. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love Christmas time. December 23rd is my favorite day, it marks the day that I got a real family. I love you and pere more than life itself. I miss you guys.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I guess it’s not all bad, I met this very nice Ravenclaw first year, I feel awful for her, she gets bullied, and teased, people steal her stuff, but she is so sweet. We met on the train but she found me one day after Lockhart’s class, I was fuming, and she told me it was okay, when she asked why I was mad I told her I didn’t like the way people treat and talk about half-breeds. She agreed with me, her father runs a magazine called </span>
  </em>
  <span>The Quibbler.</span>
  <em>
    <span> I find the magazine quite interesting, it’s all about conspiracy theories really. I don’t believe in them but they are quite interesting to learn about. Her name is Luna Lovegood but a lot of people call her Loony Lovegood, I feel bad for her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She can see the thestrals as well. Her mother died when she was six from experimenting. I, of course, saw my grandmother die at my own hands when I was two.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh that reminds me! I may or may not have blown up another cauldron, I know you said no more experiments but I swear it will most definitely happen again. I attached money in here for the cauldron could you or pere please pick one up? I love you! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry off topic but I also made a friend who is obsessed with Harry. His name is Colin, I met him on the train as well, he’s very sweet but I just don’t think he understands boundaries that well, maybe he’ll grow out of it? After all he is only 11. Anyways I better get going on making the potion or it won’t be ready in time. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Love your favorite human that isn’t Sirius,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lydia</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dear Beast,</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I get it, being a werewolf is hard. Hey, at least Harry knows and helps you, as well as McGonagall. Lockhart just has a big ego, always has. I wonder if he still has a crush on James… Anyways, I know that urge to yell and scream and rip paper up and smash things, I get it, trust me. Don’t act on them, I know it’s easier said than done but it is possible. I understand where you are coming from. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As for the holidays, your father and I can’t wait to see you either, we will be spending it at the Potter Manor, like normal. Lily’s sister, brother-in-law, and nephew are coming in with a lot of threatening on Lily’s half. Don’t worry Harry will be safe. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Spot on impression of me according to Sirius. You’re right I would ask you to talk to Lily seeing as she is an adult who you are close to but I won’t force you, I know she doesn’t completly understand what you or I are going through because it’s a different kind of discrimination. Don’t miss too many classes, or at least show up to them in whatever form.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> I don’t know why Greyback is such a cruel human but I think you are on the right track. I assure you it was my father’s fault for what happened to me. It was also Greybacks but any chance I get to blame my father, I’m there for it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know how much you love Christmas time. Sirius and I miss you too. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m glad to know you met new people, please tell me Colin is annoying Harry! I do know the Lovegoods I went to school with them, I heard about Luna’s mother it was heartbreaking. I’m glad that you have someone to talk to about that kind of stuff. She seems like a very honest and open person. Please do not blame yourself anymore for your grandmother’s death. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>About the cauldron, I knew it would happen, please don’t get killed while experimenting! Your father and I will pick one up soon. Love you too. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love you, make sure to get the potion done soon!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Love your favorite human other than Sirius,</b>
</p><p> <b>Papa</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>______________</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lydia always had the biggest smile when mail came from her parents. It reminded her that  she had Remus and Sirius, no matter what. She thought about how if she was still with the Carrows she would probably never get letters and the few that she would get would be explaining what a blood-traitor she was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lydia loved her friends and family more than anything else and when someone hurt her friends or family it was game on. She would take no mercy sending out any and every hex she could think of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a detention one night Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Lydia were walking back to the common room when Harry stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you guys hear that?” Harry asked as they came to a halt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hear what?” Ron asked as he looked at Harry with concern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of you hear anything? I heard it in Lockhart’s office as well.” Harry looked at them frantically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, no one hears anything except you claiming you’re hearing something.” Lydia explained. “Not even you? You must hear it. You have a great sense of hearing since you’re a were-, since you’re aware of things.” Harry caught himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry even in the wizarding world it isn’t good to hear things.” Hermione said, looking concerned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you’re just tired.” Ron suggested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m sure that’s what it is, let’s head up to bed.” Harry shook off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lydia and Hermione were up in the girls dormitory when they started talking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think Harry is alright?” Hermione asked as she crawled under her covers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I don’t think his family has a history of mental illness but even if they don’t then it can still happen. Mental illnesses do not discriminate. I can look up more on schizophrenia if you want. I know a bit about it but not enough to give someone a diagnosis.” Lydia said looking at Hermione. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine. I’m just worried.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You or I could try talking to Lily or James.” Lydia shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry’s parents?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know how to get into contact with them?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, come with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two girls headed into the abandoned common room and went to the fire place. Lydia took some floo powder that she kept in her pocket for "emergencies' ' and said, "Potter Manor" into the fireplace. Soon James' face appeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sup James," Lydia said sitting down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Lyd, shouldn't you be asleep?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nah," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"who is that with you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah, this is Hermione remember?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yes hello Hermione." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello James," Hermione smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"James we called because-'' Lydia got cut off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Harry has been hearing things and we are worried about him." Hermione let out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right that." Lydia said, slightly annoyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He is? Can nobody else hear it?" James asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Even I can't hear it James." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right uh, I don't know I'll talk to him about it. Ni-" James got cut off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"James no being on the floo after nine I will tell Lily." Mandy came in and James laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, bye girls." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bye” the two said in unison.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Christmas time with the Potters.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There will be a trigger warning before and after. This chapter deals with child abuse, please do not read if you think it will send you into a bad place mentally.<br/>If you need help please go to these links:<br/><a href="https://www.thehotline.org">America</a><br/><a href="https://www.childhelp.org/hotline/">America 2</a><br/><a href="https://www.childhelplineinternational.org/child-helplines/child-helpline-network/">International</a><br/>Please stay safe.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Dear dad, Remus, and Sirius,</b>
</p><p>
  <em> One: Lockhart is the worst teacher! That’s coming from me, you know the one who had his teacher try and kill him! Lydia has already had to serve two detentions with him for calling him some choice words to his face, first she called him a “walloper” he asked what that meant and when Lydia told him it meant idiot and he was even farther proving her point by not knowing, which I thought was a little unfair considering he’s not Scottish, he gave her detention. A week after that incident he started talking about how he saved a village of people from werewolves. Please allow me to recreate the scene: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “So you killed the werewolves?” Lydia </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Of course!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “So really what you did was slaughter innocent people who already had their lives taken away from them and you just killed them.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No I killed monsters.” </em>
</p><p><em> “No you </em> slaughtered <em> werewolves.”  </em></p><p>
  <em> “You’re a ridiculous girl!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yer bum’s oot the windae.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And then she got detention. Mum has already heard about it and had to try and cover her laugh when told. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Two: I’m hearing voices and it’s scaring me. Lyd was asking me a bunch of weird questions today. Some of the questions were about my history with mental illness, some were asking if I get headaches when I hear the voices, one was asking me if I saw things. I think she’s gone off her rocker.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I mean I get that she just wants to help but I don’t know if asking a bunch of random questions would help. Lyd even sent me to go to madam Pomfrey. Do any of you know what she’s up to? I mean it’s around the time of the full moon and she always tries to distract herself around this time but is this really the way to do so?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I can’t wait for the Holidays, Lydia is in such a good mood. She’s been bouncing around the castle like a mad-man talking about how close the holidays are. It got to the point where even moaning myrtle was annoyed with her. I love to see her enthusiasm around the holidays, it makes me so giddy.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ron put a piece of mistletoe above our heads and she kis- hugged, hugged me Sirius (dad she totally kissed me). I’m so happy she’s happy even this close to the full moon, at least it wasn’t on Christmas like last year. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lydia and Hermione have had a few battles over Lockhart, Hermione saying he’s so dreamy and smart, Lydia saying he’s a well walloper. Lydia has felt like shit ever since Lockhart almost outed her, I’m so glad she’s happy now. Lydia, Ron, and even Hermione have had a few rows about werewolves, I, of course, was fighting for werewolves. Lydia told me that she didn’t need help defending her cause. How can such a little person be so angry at someone who is just trying to help?! </em>
</p><p><em> Lyd and Ron had a fight about History of Magic. I swear those two fight more than Tom and Jerry, if Lydia </em> doesn’t <em> smash his head with a mallet I’ll be shocked. Lydia thinks it’s a cool subject but taught by a boring teacher, Ron thinks it’s awful in all ways. Same thing with potions, Lyd loves potions and hates Snape, Ron hates all of it.  </em></p><p>
  <em>    Speaking of Snape Lydia wanted Remus to know that Snape is being a prat and is making it nearly impossible to let her make wolfsbane, it might come a little late but it will be there.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Speaking of Lydia, did you know she has a new friend, he’s a first year, that is obsessed with me!!! Lydia finds it hilarious, I find it annoying.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I have to go, Lydia looks like she is about to rip Ron’s head off, he said something about girls not being strong enough to take on a “man like him” so I better go before she gets Ron into the hospital wing. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Love, the best person you will ever know, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Harry </em>
</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>   Christmas, Lydia’s favorite time of year. Christmas for Lydia wasn’t Christmas for most kids. To Lydia it wasn’t presents or anything like that, December 23rd is when she was adopted by Remus and Sirius. The first time she ever got a real family, she could never get a better present than that. She was always so happy to see the looks on her dad’s faces whenever she got them something, homemade of course. </p><p>“Boo!” Harry said, jumping in front of Lydia while she was helping Lily decorate the tree.</p><p>“It’s Christmas not Halloween.” Lydia said without even looking at him. </p><p>“You’re no fun.” Harry pouted. </p><p>“I know,” Lydia ate a piece of popcorn off of the thing with cranberries and popcorn. </p><p>“Don’t eat that.” Lily slapped her hand lightly with a laugh. </p><p>“Don’t put food on a tree.” Lydia responded. </p><p>James entered the room. “Lily look up.” Lily did as told. As soon as she did he kissed her and she laughed because of the mistletoe. </p><p>“Bloody cliche.” Lily said, turning back to the tree. Sirius took a piece of popcorn off the tree as well. </p><p>“Don’t take food off the tree!” </p><p>“Don’t put food on the tree!” </p><p>“See! Thank you pere!” Lydia responded. Lily rolled her eyes. </p><p>“I have some rules about Christmas this year.” Lily announced. Everyone looked at her expectantly. </p><p>“As you all know, Petunia, Vernon and Dudley are coming this year.” Lily said looking around. “Listen I just want a good relationship with my sister so all of you on your best behavior.” She looked directly at James and Sirius. </p><p>“Okay I’ll be on my best behavior if they are.” James said looking at his wife. </p><p>“When are they not?” Lily said sarcastically. </p><p>“Hmm...well Vernon is racist, for one. The first time we met he tossed his coat at me and said ‘don’t get it too dirty, that’s probably the nicest thing you’ll ever touch without stealing’, and then told your father that he’s glad that some people still respect that my ‘kind’ are inferior and proceed to treat me like a Malfoy would treat a house elf.” James said sitting on the couch with a huff he was fully entitled to. </p><p>“I know darling they are awful human beings but please, for me?” Lily begged. </p><p>“Fine as long as there is no derogatory language spewed in this house.” </p><p>“Absolutely, love.” Lily sealed her promise with a kiss and everyone got back to work.</p><p>-</p><p>It was only a day into the Dursleys visit and the Lupin-Blacks and Potters have already had enough. They had been racist, homophobic, and sexist. Both the Dursleys and the Lupin-Blacks were staying at the Potter Manor during the holidays although none of them were sure how much longer they would last.</p><p> </p><p>Harry had just left Lydia’s room to go to bed so she started getting ready for bed. She never saw a point in locking her door so she just had it completely closed. Normally people know to knock so when her dad walked in unannounced she shrieked. </p><p>“Oh it’s just you, papa. Don’t you know how to knock?” She asked sarcastically. </p><p>“Don’t you know how to not be sarcastic?” Remus laughed. </p><p>“Good night, beast.” He kissed the top of her head and walked out shutting her door. </p><p>“Night, papa.” Lydia said as she was closing her eyes she heard her door open again. </p><p>“Papa, what do you want now?” But it wasn’t one of her fathers, it wasn’t James or Harry, by the large rounded body she could tell it was Vernon. </p><p>
  <strong>*Trigger Warning*</strong>
</p><p>“You think you can do whatever you want, freak?” </p><p>“What?” Lydia asked, confused. Why was he here? </p><p>“Shut up. Each and everyone of you freaks are going to pay.” Vernon commanded. He took out duct tape and taped her mouth shut so she couldn’t scream. He proceeded to kick her on to the ground. Don’t cry, don’t cry, Lydia reminded herself.</p><p>
  <span>Once it was all over Lydia let out a sigh of relief but couldn’t move to take the duct tape off her mouth. She wanted nothing more than to go to her parents room and curl up into a ball next to them but when she tried she remembered couldn’t move.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>*End of Warning*</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was not originally how the story went, it was much worse, however as time went on I realized that I didn't want to go in that direction. </p><p>Once again please be safe and if you need help please use these numbers:<br/><a href="https://www.thehotline.org/">America</a><br/><a href="https://www.childhelp.org/hotline/">America 2</a><br/><a href="https://www.childhelplineinternational.org/child-helplines/child-helpline-network/">International</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aftermath of Christmas with the Potters.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mentions of child abuse, self harm (non-explicit, just mentioned in a drawing), and alcoholism.<br/>For help please contact these sites:<br/>Child Abuse:<br/><a href="https://www.thehotline.org/">America</a><br/><a href="https://www.childhelp.org/hotline/">America 2</a><br/><a href="https://www.childhelplineinternational.org/child-helplines/child-helpline-network">International</a><br/>Self Harm/Suicidal Thoughts:<br/><a href="https://www.crisistextline.org/topics/self-harm/#what-is-self-harm-1">America</a><br/><a href="https://www.suicidepreventionlifeline.org/">America 2</a><br/><a href="https://www.befrienders.org/">International</a><br/>Alcoholism:<br/>If suffering from Alcoholism:<br/><a href="https://www.samhsa.gov/find-help/national-helpline">America</a><br/><a href="https://www.aa.org/">International</a><br/>If suffering from an alcoholic in your life:<br/><a href="https://kidshealth.org/en/teens/coping-alcoholic.html">America</a><br/><a href="https://al-anon.org/for-member/group-resources/alateen/">International</a></p><p>Please be safe.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>   The next morning Lydia didn’t wake up because she never fell asleep. It was nine am on Christmas morning. Lydia was always the first one up, a lot of times Lydia couldn’t fall asleep on Christmas eve, but that was always out of excitement. This time it was out of fear that she couldn’t sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius went upstairs to check on his daughter since she wasn’t down in the kitchen with everyone else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lydia?!” He gasped. He saw his twelve year old daughter lying on the floor, duct tape over her mouth, breathing irregularly and sporadic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lyd, what happened?” Sirius asked as he took the duct tape off her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I-I don’t want to-o to talk about it-t.” Lydia stuttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone is waiting for you downstairs if you want to come down with me, you can stay up here if you want I’ll just tell everyone you aren’t feeling well, but you need to tell someone what happened, okay? Weather it be me, or Remus, or James, or Lily, or even Harry, just please tell someone. Deal?” Lydia nodded her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good now do you want to come downstairs or stay up here?” Sirius asked his grey eyes looking into hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go down with you.” Lydia said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay come on cub.” Lydia followed closely behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yay! Lydia!” Harry said. He looked like he was already drunk on eggnog, he wasn’t though considering it was nine in the morning and he was twelve. Lydia put on a very forced smile. When Harry went to hug her she flinched away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Harry asked, concerned. Lydia nodded her head hoping that he would think that she just had a nightmare about Greyback, Lily wanted nothing more than to have this holiday go well, Lydia couldn’t ruin that for her godmother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Harry said unsure, the rest of the day he looked at her like she would break at any moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kai I need to talk to you.” Lydia stormed into the bookshop once the Lupin-Blacks got home. It was just Kai and Lydia. Remus was helping Sirius with something that Lydia rather not think about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay? What’s up?” Kai asked worried, confusion etched on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we talk in my room?” Lydia asked, taking short breaths. Kai knowing Lydia he quickly agreed and went up the stairs to the bedroom he was so familiar with, the bedroom in which, as a kid, he spent more time in than his own room. The Lupin-Blacks had become a second family to Kai and Kai’s family became a second family for Lydia. Lydia was the only one that knew everything about him and he was the only one who knew, almost, everything about her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Kai asked, getting straight to the point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I- you know Harry right?” Lydia asked. Of course Kai knew Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Kai said his eyebrows raised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know Lily right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry’s mum? Yeah I know Lily…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lily has a sister named Petunia.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were her parents gardeners or something?” Kai joked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is no time for jokes, Kai, as much as I appreciate your effort to make me feel better, it’s not going to work today.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay sorry, anyway Lily’s sister,” he motioned for her to continue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She has a husband named, Vernon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay..” He drew out the ‘ay’ part as he was getting worried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We, me and my fathers, were at the Potter’s for Christmas. Dursleys, that’s their surname, were there as well. I was about to go to sleep when my door opened. I thought it was going to be one of my dads or Harry but n-not Vernon,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lydia, if this is going where I think it is, I’m going to kill someone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t,” Lydia warned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fine, go on, sorry,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“it’s fine. Basically he kind of, ducttapedmymouthshutandkickedmeuntilIcouldn’tmove.” Lydia said way too fast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Kai asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vernon duct taped my mouth shut and ki-kicked me until I couldn’t move.” Lydia was shaking, willing herself not to cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Lydia, I’m so sorry,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know but things like this shouldn’t happen. I mean look at my mum, she was 16 when she got pregnant, everytime she looks at me I can see pain in her eyes because I look like </span>
  <em>
    <span>him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He abused her and she always tried to get away. That's why we moved, Lydia you need to report this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not? Your father is a police officer he cou-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My father is the one that found me, he knows, he told me to tell someone. I really don’t want to go to the police because what can they do? Tell him what he did was wrong and then let him off scot free? I can’t do anything I feel so useless. I would just be in court asked by a judge what I had done to provoke him into beating me. I’m twelve! I don’t want to report him because it will just cause unnecessary drama.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lydia, this isn’t causing unnecessary drama! Think of people you could be saving if you reported him. With him out there he’ll just do it again. Lydia please tell your fathers or Lily or James just someone who could take this to the police.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, I don’t think he’ll do it to anyone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just please tell an adult.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she didn't. That was the first time she lied to Kai but she knew what would happen if she brought this case to the police.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lydia started spending more time drawing in her room than she did doing anything outside of her room. Once when Lydia was at Lucy’s Diner with Kai, Sirius snuck into her room and found very depressing black and white drawings. Lydia did various drawings, but she always loved drawing eyes; it was her specialty. She loved drawing her eyes, Sirius’s eyes, Remus’s eyes, James’s eyes, Lily’s eyes, well you get the point. She had a fascination with eyes. It was as though you could see anything anyone has every experience in one glimpse. She really tried to depict that and she did a very good job at it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Normally her drawings of eyes were more on the cheerful side but not this time. Sirius could tell that the drawings she was currently working on were her eyes but they weren’t the normal cheerful kind, no, these eyes had every bad experience she has ever had in the iris. This drawing had everything that could make a person go crazy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Another one he saw that was heartbreaking to him was a picture of a very tiny wrist with only a little color on them, the color was red and there were lines that the red, that was supposed to be blood, was dripping out of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Another one was a small girl who he thought to be Lydia crouching in a corner hugging herself with a black shadow over her. One picture had a wolf standing over a small girl, the wolf looked hungry and ready to devour the little kid. The one that scared him the most, the one that made him realize his little girl wasn’t so little anymore was the one that made him feel the most pain, the one that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>regrets the most. It was a picture of Sirius passed out on the couch, passed out with  a bottle of firewhiskey in his hand Remus was on the floor taking the firewhiskey away while Lydia stood in the doorway with the dinner she had prepared for the whole family, he hadn’t joined them for dinner that night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Sirius put the picture down he heard a noise and turned around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing in here?” Lydia asked angrily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to see what you’ve been up to.” Sirius said hoping he could get himself out of the hole he dug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well those are private now, leave.” Sirius respected her wishes and shut her door as she left. What would happen once school starts back up? Where would Lydia be mentally, he and Remus needed to talk about this.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please note that these are real experiences people go through everyday, I myself have experienced some of these. This is a real issue if you do need help please remember you are not alone.<br/>For help please contact these sites:<br/>Child Abuse:<br/><a href="https://www.thehotline.org/">America</a><br/><a href="https://www.childhelp.org/hotline/">America 2</a><br/><a href="https://www.childhelplineinternational.org/child-helplines/child-helpline-network/">International</a><br/>Self Harm/Suicidal Thoughts:<br/><a href="https://www.crisistextline.org/topics/self-harm/#what-is-self-harm-1">America</a><br/><a href="https://suicidepreventionlifeline.org/">America 2</a><br/><a href="https://www.befrienders.org/">International</a><br/>Alcoholism:<br/>If suffering from Alcoholism:<br/><a href="https://www.samhsa.gov/find-help/national-helpline">America</a><br/><a href="https://www.aa.org">International</a><br/>If suffering from an alcoholic in your life:<br/><a href="https://www.kidshealth.org/en/teens/coping-alcoholic.html">America</a><br/><a href="https://al-anon.org/for-members/group=resources/alateen/">International</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This has the alternative word for sexual assault in it line (not sentence): 18 word: 28 so please be cautious when reading.<br/>This has mentions of child abuse and sexual assault.<br/>For more information and help use the following links:<br/>Sexual Assault:<br/><a href="http://rainn.org/">America</a><br/><a href="https://www.rainn.org/international-sexual-assault-resources">International</a><br/>Child Abuse:<br/><a href="https://www.thehotline.org/">America</a><br/><a href="https://www.childhelp.org/hotline/">America 2</a><br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Lydia, come down here please!” Remus yelled up the stairwell, there was only a week until school started back up for their second semester and Lydia didn’t know how to feel about that. She came down the stairs slowly with bags under her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes papa?” She asked tiredly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lydia, you need to tell us what happened at the Potter’s when your father found you Christmas morning.” Remus got straight to the point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Lydia thought playing dumb was the best way out of this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lyd, you can tell us anything. You know that right?” Sirius looked at Lydia with love. Lydia knew that her fathers were taking this very seriously by the way they weren’t using her normal nicknames that made no sense to the outside viewer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I know I can tell you anything.” Lydia sighed and then took a long breath in debating on the best way to explain what really happened without telling them what really happened, “basically Vernon just doesn’t like wizards and witches and I guess got mad at me because I’m a witch and he yelled at me, that’s all.” Lydia shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lydia we aren’t stupid, that’s not all.” Remus looked at her and she gave in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine Vernon kicked me to the point I was numb. But it’s fine” Lydia looked down at her hands, she didn’t want to see her fathers’ faces right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lydia, it’s not fine, you know that you need to report this to the police right now, this man is violent, what if he is doing this to his own child?” Remus laid his hand on her, very small, bony, and veiny, hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I’m not reporting anything! He thinks his son is the best thing since sliced bread there is no way he’s hurting Dudley! I’m not doing it! He hurt me and only me and that’s fine because I don’t think that there will be another time where he gets the chance to hurt someone again.” Lydia stood up instantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lyd, you have to.” Sirius urged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I won’t! Both of you know how this feels!” Lydia pleaded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lydia, there is a difference, you can’t go to the police when you’re five and say, ‘my dad pissed off a werewolf so that werewolf attacked and raped me and now I’m a werewolf too.’ Why do you think that we didn’t push you to fill out a report then? And your father’s family had influence, it would have been impossible for him to go to Aurors. It doesn’t work like that, but you can, you can go to the police and file a report.” Remus kept pushing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, I can’t! Please don’t make me.” Lydia was almost crying. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Almost. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lydia only used the term “father” and “dad” when she was scared, this proved to Remus how much this was affecting her on the inside and further proving his point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> ---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end Lydia and her fathers came to an agreement: if Lydia told James and Lily and Lily could promise them that they would never see the likes of Vernon Dursley again, Lydia didn’t have to file a police report. While Remus and Sirius weren’t thrilled with Lydia not filing a report, they at least got their baby girl away from that monster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Harry and Lydia boarded the Hogwarts express and waved goodbye to their families they found an empty compartment to wait for Hermione and Ron. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lydia what happened Christmas eve?” Harry asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we please not talk about it?” Lydia begged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, later?” Harry asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Much later.” Lydia muttered under her breath. </span>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the year wasn’t exactly normal…well considering last year, what is normal? Lydia’s favorite part of the year happened when Valentine's Day came around “cupid” came and sang Harry a poem/song. How did it go? Ah yes,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His hair is as dark as a blackboard.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wish he was mine, he’s really divine, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>           The hero that conquered the Dark Lord’</span>
  </em>
  <span> - Ginny Weasley</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The best part was it happened while Harry and Lydia were about to share a kiss. She cracked up laughing while he blushed. They couldn’t look at each other the rest of the year because Lydia ended up laughing too much, much to Harry’s chagrin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently it was a giant Basilisk that Harry kept hearing and Harry slayed it and saved Ginny in the process while Lockhart managed to obliviate himself. Naffying Malfoys. Harry freed Dobby from the Malfoys as well so now Dobby is a Free Elf. Lydia hopes next year won’t be anywhere near as chaotic.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please stay safe.<br/>For more information and help use the following links:<br/>Sexual Assault:<br/><a href="https://rainn.org/">America</a><br/><a href="https://www.rainn.org/international-sexual-assault-resources">International</a></p><p>Child Abuse:<br/><a href="https://www.thehotline.org/">America</a><br/><a href="https://www.childhelp.org/hotline/">America 2</a><br/><a href="https://www.childhelplineinternational.org/child-helpline-network/">International</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lydia woke up, a crash sounding downstairs. No! School isn’t for another two months! No waking up at, she looked at her clock, 4:03 am? Ugh! Lydia thought as she went into her closet for her beater's bat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> As Lydia walked silently down the stairs she started to hear her fathers’ talking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, Moons, I have to go.” Pere, Sirius, said with a crack in his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Lyd? What about me? What about our families? What about Lydia and I’s transformations?” Remus said, Lydia could tell he was holding back tears just by the sound of his voice. Lydia walked all the way down the stairs and confronted the two older men. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Lyd asked in a small voice that for once in her life fit her her tiny appearance but was odd with her strong personality. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lyd!” Both men jumped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me.” Her voice was demanding looking the grown men in the eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pumpkin fluff, I-I-I’m being sent to Azkaban.” Sirius started to hug her scar filled, uneven, stick-like-body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Lydia asked breathing in the scent of cigarettes and oil, from working on his motorbike. “They think I killed Peter Pettigrew.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you didn’t!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t someone do something? What about Dumbledore?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dumbledore was never fond of me.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he helped Sna-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say that name in this household unless you are bad mouthing.” Sirius tried to keep a light atmosphere but failed miserably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, but it’s true! He did!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay enough! No trashing Dumbledore. He gave me, and Lyd, the ability to go to Hogwarts, without him none of us would be here right now.” Remus cut his two family members, who were bickering like toddlers, off. He hated when people insult Dumbledore, after all he had given Remus an education.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are they giving you a hearing?” Lydia asked from where her head was buried in her father’s chest attempting to cling onto every detail about him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, they just found Pettigrew’s finger, thought I went after him and now am being sent to Azkaban. Someone will be here to take me shortly.” Remus let out a sigh and hugged his family giving a kiss to both of their heads. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the man, who Lydia recognized as Mr. Parkinson from work events that the family was dragged to, came Remus gave Sirius one last kiss goodbye. As they heard the crack of apparition Remus had let out a single tear as he and Lydia stood watching where her father had just left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been two minutes nothing but silence ate at them until they heard another pop of apparition. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, I must say I was hoping to see you in a better mood.” Dumbledore said as he looked at the two faces in the room. Lydia cuddled even more into Remus’ side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sirius has just been sent to Azkaban. Hello Albus.” Remus said getting to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I’m very sorry.” Though he didn’t seem that sorry to Lydia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I actually came to ask a favor of you, Remus.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me?” Remus looked lost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I think you would make an excellent DADA professor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It might have escaped your notice but I’m a werewolf!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So is Lasanderia.” Lydia looked at Dumbledore furiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I meant Lydia.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes but, teaching a werewolf and hiring one are two completely different things. Plus, I don’t know won’t it be weird for you Lyd?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, most people think my last name is Black so it wouldn’t affect me.” Lydia counter argued. “Come on Papa, please?” The teen begged until her throat went soar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine!” Remus gave in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, I shall see you on September 1st.” And with that Dumbledore disapparated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day Lydia came down the steps with a paper in her hand. The Potters were talking with Remus as she sat down in front of her father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Lydia?” Remus asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please call me miss Lupin-black.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, okay, miss Lupin-Black?” Remus said questioningly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Lupin-Black, I would like to apply for a job at your book shop.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay… You’re hired.” Remus said with a laugh turning back to James but Lydia was having none of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, look at my qualifications. I speak 25 different languages, I can type 60 words per a minute, I-” Lydia got cut off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lydia, I know you’ve waited since you were  three. You’re hired.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t want to get the job just because I’m your daughter, I want to qualify for it. Ask me any questions.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lyd, it’s just me and Kai, you aren’t getting this job because you’re my daughter you’re getting this job because I really need help and I know you’re a hard worker and would take this seriously, but if you insist.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, have you read a book before?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you add and subtract?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you pick up books?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great you’re hired.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already hate my boss,” Lydia walked out of the room amused by her father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to admire her work ethic.” Lily said as Lydia walked back up to her room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to see you too.” Harry called after Lydia ever so slightly offended. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So last night I realized I didn't upload a chapter, I was thinking about maybe doing a double update to make up for that but I'm not 100% sure if I'm going to do that or not.<br/>Also this chapter mentions alcohol abuse.<br/>If you need help please visit the following links:<br/>If suffering from Alcoholism:<br/><a href="https://www.samhsa.gov/find-help/international-helpline&gt;America&lt;/a&gt;%0A&lt;a%20href=">International</a></p><p>If suffering from an alcoholic in your life:<br/><a href="https://kidshealth.org/en/teens/coping-alcoholic.html">America</a><br/><a href="https://al-anon.org/for-members/group-resources/alateen/">International</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Are you two ready for your new year at Hogwarts?” James asked excitedly, jumping up and down on the balls of his feet while the two groggy teens were starting to eat their food. Lydia was staying with the Potters until school started because Remus had to get lessons ready for the year which apparently were semi-dangerous and Remus didn’t want to give away the fun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, James, we’re ready.” Lydia was in a bit of a snappy mood ever since Sirius was taken away. Lily, James, and Remus were all wondering how she would handle the kids at school for being “Sirius Black’s daughter”. She said that she would be fine, but it wasn’t exactly a secret that Sirius was a “murderer” nor was it a secret that Lydia was his daughter. Lydia was already exhausted from when she went to Diagon Alley, five people came up with cameras and started asking about Sirius, a few other people started shouting at her, and a few called her some choice words she later had a panic attack at Madam Malkin’s because of all the people. </span>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <span>They were on the train and Lydia couldn’t wait to be in a quiet compartment. “Everywhere else is full but there’s a compartment with only one person sleeping in it.” Harry pointed out. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Lydia all made their way to the compartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way,” Lydia let out a small chuckle when she sat down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Ron asked, confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice picking Harry.” Harry realized who he was in the compartment with and laughed along. “Harry, did you hear about Sirius Black? That mad murderer heard he’s out to get you.” Ron after Hermione cleared up who the man in the compartment with them was, “Remus John Lupin.” Lydia’s plan was to make sure no one knew that her father was Remus Lupin the new DADA professor but she was already being labeled as the murder’s child so what did it really matter?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not mad and he’s not out to get Harry. He’s also not a murderer.” Lydia rolled her eyes trying to sleep just like her father was doing, the night before had been a particularly rough full moon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How would you know and why would you defend him? Aren’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>dating </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry? Wait, your last name is Black right?” Ron asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Lydia thought he was a bit slow on the uptake but never this slow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re his daughter!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah and?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to help him murder Harry! Honestly you’re his girlfriend shouldn’t you be making him dinner not trying to kill him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One if I made him dinner it would kill him, I can really only make sweets and two fuck off!” Lydia left the compartment in a fit of rage, Lydia had been all rage since Sirius was imprisoned. Lydia was going to be nice, she was going to ask about how his trip to Egypt had been, how his family was doing, Lydia didn’t really think this far ahead when she left so she just stood outside the compartment and listened for a little bit.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no I’m in the same dormitory as her, what if she tried to kill me?” Hermione said. Honestly where did her sense go? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lydia isn’t a murderer and even if she was, I reckon she’d go after Snape or Dumbledore first. Maybe Re- Lupin over here.” Harry tried to joke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lydia came back into the compartment for about five seconds, she hadn’t realized that her dad would be on the train but she was going to do it once she got to school anyways, might as well do it now, better to get it over with, plus this way he couldn’t stop her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, forgot something.” Lydia said as she took down Lupin’s bag and started rummaging through it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Hermione asked, repulsed that Lydia was looking through a teacher’s bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here it is.” She found the bottle of firewhiskey and threw it out the window of the train. Remus had been an absolute wreck since Sirius had been sent off. He was drinking and yelling and not himself, it was scaring Lydia. Remus let out a snore, Lydia chuckled a little reminding her of who her dad really is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as she exited the compartment for the second time everything went dark. She decided to go back into the compartment to feel safe because that’s where her dad was and he would always protect her. She felt cold but as soon as she saw the blueish silver light bust out of the tip of her father’s wand and formed into a...padfoot? She knew everything was going to be okay because her papa was taking charge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The compartment was becoming packed so she decided she would go with Remus to tell the conductor what happened plus she probably wouldn’t get much alone time with her father this year considering they have to keep the fact that she is his daughter a secret. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Papa, what was that?” Lydia asked looking up at her six foot father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a dementor, your father is dealing with them in Azkaban as we speak.” Remus said sadly, pulling his daughter closer to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think pere will escape?” Lydia asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I know he has that’s why the dementor was here. It was looking for Sirius you’re lucky it didn’t attack you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did it attack Harry?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess he just has more negative experiences than most.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he’s a spoiled brat.” Lydia said jokingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So are you but have you had bad experiences? Yes you have. Why the dementor didn’t affect you I have no idea.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe because I was thinking happy thoughts?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? What were you thinking about?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About how you would always be there to protect me, no matter what.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What else?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking about how close I am to being Belle now all I need is for you to be an inventor.” “Lydia give up that dream, your father and I won’t let you marry a beast!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey he’s a prince and Harry is ‘royalty’.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bring that up to James see how fast he can smack you.” Lydia and Remus shared a laugh and Remus said something quite unexpected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pouring out the firewhiskey just then and everything else you’ve done in these past few months for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just need you to be safe and healthy. I can’t lose you too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you won’t, we’re here I’ll tell the conductor then we can head back okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the train ride was rather boring except for when Remus was practically forcing chocolate down Harry’s throat. At one point Hermione decided to speak up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, sir, are you the new Defense teacher?” Hermione asked sickeningly sweet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am.” Remus responded, taking his eyes away from Harry for a moment to look at the bushy haired bucked teeth girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I just thought that maybe you would like to know that Lasanderia-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lydia.” Lydia corrected with a growl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, Lydia </span>
  <em>
    <span>Black</span>
  </em>
  <span>, yes, she is indeed Sirius Black’s daughter, snooped through your bag.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well, Miss Black, you shouldn’t make a habit of snooping through teacher’s personal belongings. As for you Miss…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Granger. Hermione Granger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Miss Granger, you should not make it a habit of assuming you know someone based off of a last name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s jaw dropped to the floor, she couldn’t believe what she was hearing, did he really just let Lydia Black off with a warning?</span>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <span>When they got to Hogwarts they listened to the sorting hat’s song watch the sorting and then they listened to Dumbledore’s speech. As soon as Remus’s name was called Lydia and Harry both started wildly cheering, although people just thought they were doing it to every new teacher, then once Hagrid was introduced almost all of Gryffindor was cheering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let the feast begin.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few moments later Lydia’s friend Colin came up to their table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lydia this is my little brother Dennis, Dennis this is the girl I was telling you about, the one that was so nice to me when we first met.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Colin and Colin’s brother, since you are Colin’s brother you are now also being forced to be my friend.” Lydia gave him a smile and he blushed… yeah he had a crush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lydia kissed his cheek and this got a few ooh’s from their friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow it’s almost like we’ve never kissed before!” Harry said sarcastically to his over dramatic friends. Lydia laughed and curled into him a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?” Harry asked as she was practically a cat curling under his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m tired.” Lydia pouted as everyone was excused from the great hall, but just as they were about to get up Remus stopped them and all their friends went frozen. Sure Snape took off points for PDA but none of their friends knew how this new teacher was going to act when it came to punishment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ms. Black, Mr. Potter, what are you doing?” Remus was trying his hardest to be a “serious professor”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Your mum.” All his friends were astounded by Harry’s response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop spending time with your father.” Is all Remus could say without going into a fit of laughter all his friends were sure he was going to get a detention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you have to take it that far?” Lydia laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely.” He pecked her on the lips as she, him, Ron, Hermione and Neville walked to the Gryffindor tower.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today was Lydia’s first day of third year and that means that she got to see her father teach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, I’m Remus Lupin and I’m going to be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I think student-teacher relations are very important so I want to get to know you a little better and I want you guys to get to know me a bit better and it make all of you embarrassed on your first day back and hate my guts this class, as the kids say, is going to be ‘wicked’, did I say that right?” Everyone was laughing and Remus was smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay anything you guys want to know about me?” Remus asked and hands shot up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow okay, your name sir?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean Thomas.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay mr. Thomas, what’s your question?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How old are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m 33. I know right sooooo old.” Remus said, making the kids laugh. Maybe this would be okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes miss…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patil, Parvati Patil.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay Ms. Patil, your question?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you single?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As a matter of fact I’m not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Ms…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hannah Abbott. What house were you in?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes Hannah I love you thank you! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lydia thought silently as this was not a weirdly personal question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was in Gryffindor.” All the Gryffindors hooted and hollered while other houses rolled their eyes. Finally Lydia raised her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no… Yes ms. Black?” Remus felt so weird calling his little girl that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We met on the train,” Lydia cleared up the confused looks, “What would you do if someone stole all the chocolate in the world including your secret stash?” Lydia questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if it wasn’t me who had stolen it, which it might be, then I would hunt that person down and take all the chocolate for myself.” All the kids laughed at this until he put on a very serious expression and said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not kidding. Any more questions?” He lightened up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like quidditch?” Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up Mr. Potter.” Remus glared while Harry laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love "hip" teacher Remus, fight me.<br/>If suffering from Alcoholism:<br/><a href="https://www.samhsa.gov/find-help/national-helpline">America</a><br/><a href="https://www.aa.org/">International</a></p><p>If suffering from an alcoholic in your life:<br/><a href="https://kidshealth.org/en/teens/coping-alcoholic.html">America</a><br/><a href="https://al-anon.org/for-members/group-resources/alateen/">International</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning the chapter deals with a few things:<br/>1) People having crushes on teachers (nothing actually happens it's just gushing)<br/>2) Bullying<br/>If you are in need of help please visit the following links:<br/><a href="https://www.stompoutbullying.org/get-help/helpchat-line">America</a><br/><a href="https://www.stopbullying.gov/resources/get-help-now">America 2</a><br/><a href="https://www.nationalbullyinghelpline.co.uk">UK</a><br/><a href="https://www.cybersmile.org/advice-help/category/who-to-call">US, CA, UK, AUS</a><br/><a href="https://www.cybersmile.org/advice-help/category/who-to-call">AUS</a><br/><a href="https://www.stompoutbullying.org/get-help/about-bullying-and-cyberbullying/resources/">International</a><br/><a href="https://www.childhelplineinternational.org/child-helplines/child-helpline-network/">International 2</a><br/><a href="https://teenhealthandwellness.com/static/hotlines">International 3</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> It was a few weeks into the year and Sirius Black had already made “threats” to the school. This led many people to believe that Lydia was helping Sirius Black into the castle. Although that’s not the worst rumour that was being spread about her. No, the worst rumour came from Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil, they had seen her stay after many DADA classes and they wanted to know what it was about. Had the girl that was tied with Granger and Malfoy for top of the class been failing? Oh so scandalous, however, what they say was Lydia and Remus talking casually and by the end Lydia giving Remus a hug, a kiss on the cheek, and an “I love you” bye they somehow worked out that Lydia and Remus were having an affair. What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual </span>
  </em>
  <span>fuck?! First of all, she was 13! Second, he was her dad! Third, that’s disgusting! It was bad enough having to hear girls talk about her papa in such ways her least favorite was, “I love how mysterious Professor Lupin. I wonder how he got those scars. Too bad he said he isn’t single.” Maybe Lydia’s snapping didn’t help, “You’re right, he’s not single! He’s also not a weirdo who would date 13 year olds! And trust me you’re not his type.” Lydia had stormed out of her dorm to complain to Harry after that.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lydia had gotten many negative responses, mainly from students but a few from teachers, well, actually only Snape, and today wasn’t going to be much better. Last night was a very harsh full moon on Remus and Lydia but Lydia could actually stand and move around and wasn’t as sick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She really enjoyed the fact her dad was at Hogwarts with her, they could comfort each other after full moons and Madam Pomfrey was much more lenient when it came to the two getting out of bed and seeing each other. It was much more calming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the rough full moon last night Lydia still wanted to go to classes but when she got to DADA it wasn’t what she was expecting. She knew her dad was sick but why couldn’t Gammie Mimmie have taken over? Honestly she would have even taken Dumbledore. Oh what fun this will be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please turn to page 395,” Snape said. Oh no. Lydia slowly opened her book knowing what was to come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir this is on werewolves we are only just learning about vampires.” Hermione said. Yeah he’s going to listen like always, great going Hermione. Lydia thought as she was still at snail’s pace looking for page 394. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who knows the difference between an animagus and a werewolf?” Snape asked looking directly at Lydia. Hermione’s hand shot up faster than Scabbers runs away from Crookshanks. “Ms. Black, how about you? Do you know the answer?” Snape put Lydia in the spotlight and she hated it. Of course she knows the difference doesn’t mean that she wants to say it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Lydia responded with an eye roll. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Yeah, what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know the answer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then please enlighten us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to tell you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why not?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because, I think that it is professor Lupin’s job to teach us about werewolves, you know someone who could actually get the DADA position.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Black, tell me the answer now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you look up your nose looks big enough to hold the information.” By this point there were ‘oohs’ and laughter in the classroom. Lydia was smirking a smirk that would have been Sirius Black worthy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ten points from Gryffindor. Now tell me the answer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione has her hand up, why don’t you call on her?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not calling on an insufferable know-it-all even though you aren’t much better.” Lydia rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, an animagus can choose to be an animal and a werewolf has no choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Correct ten points to Slytherin.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait what? No, I answered that I’m in Gryffindor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh that’s right ten points from Gryffindor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I’m so done.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ms. Black please tell me the five ways to spot a werewolf.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I’m good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then tell me ways to kill a werewolf.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They don’t deserve to be killed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes they do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No they don’t, but you know what I do know deserves to be killed?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slimy gits.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have your father’s vocabulary.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a compliment.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awe I’m so hurt.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Detention Ms. Black.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay bye.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To the hospital wing your smell is making me nauseous.” With that Lydia walked out of the room to see her father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the days that followed the famous Snape VS Lydia battle of ‘93, Lydia got much praise from all the houses besides Slytherin though Blaise did snicker a bit even if he doesn’t admit it. Remus laughed but still said she was grounded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Today was a day where, almost, everyone was at Hogsmeade. Lydia still wasn’t feeling the best from the full moon and decided to take a walk around the castle instead of scaring Ron with stories she made up about the Shrieking Shack. Upon her glorious adventure she ran into Pansy Parkinson, Astoria Greengrass, and Daphne Greengrass. “Hey! Black, gonna get your father to kill us?” Pansy shouted and laughed. Ugh not today. Lydia thought to herself. “I might.” Lydia spat trying to walk away from the situation but her response didn’t help her whatsoever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All four girls hated each other, well okay, Astoria was always quiet and never really bothered Lydia, actually from what Lydia could tell she was quite nice, the only problem was her sister and her sister hung out with Parkinson and that just never ended well, this meant Lydia ignored them as much as possible but that didn’t always work. Lydia was still very weak from the full moon so when Pansy punched her first being so weak, she couldn’t retaliate. Immediately she was on the cobblestone it felt as though something snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daphne joined in on the fun, Astoria looked at Lydia apologetically but Lydia understood she couldn’t do anything. Parkinson and the younger of the two Greengrass sisters continued to kick Lydia until she was unconscious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Due to Lydia’s skinniness her bones broke easily you could hear crack after crack and see bones sticking out. Again and again they kicked, by this point Lydia was bleeding out of her mouth, by this point Lydia was unconscious, by this point Remus saw three Slytherin girls but no clue what they were doing. He was talking to Minerva about Lydia and Snape’s mouth off when they saw three girls kicking a limp figure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on here?” Minerva asked, her eyes going to the figure and seeing the fiery red hair that belonged to the sweetheart she saw as a granddaughter in a pool of what looked like blood that was most likely the young girl's own. Remus ran over to his daughter, his heart sinking, one of the only things he has left and now she might be gone. He felt her pulse, that’s good, right? Remus was panicking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus get her to Poppy, I will take care of these three.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We only did it because she went after us first!” Pansy tried to defend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure. Remus, stay at the Hospital wing with her? I will be down there in a little bit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Remus picked up his eighty pound daughter and carried her limp body to the hospital.   </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm going to be going through this story on all chapters and make actual links because I figured out how to do that. Please remember to stay safe!<br/>If you are in need of help please visit the following links:<br/><a href="https://www.stompoutbullying.org/get-help/helpchat-line&gt;America&lt;/a&gt;%0A&lt;a%20href=">America 2</a><br/><a href="https://www.nationalbullyinghelpline.co.uk/">UK</a><br/><a href="https://www.cybersmile.org/advice-help/category/who-to-call">US, CA, UK, AUS</a><br/><a href="https://www.cybersmile.org/advice-help/category/who-to-call">AUS</a><br/><a href="https://www.stompoutbullying.org/get-help/about-bullying-and-cyberbullying/resources/">International</a><br/><a href="https://www.childhelplineinternational/child-helpline-network/">International 2</a><br/><a href="https://teenhealthandwellness.com/static/hotlines">International 3</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This deals with the aftermath of Lydia getting jumped links in previous chapter apply here. I am currently going through these chapters to make the links work because I found out how to do that. Thank you very much for reading, stay safe!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Right this way.” Mr. Parkinson, Mr. Greengrass, and their daughters walked into the hospital wing after McGonagall. They were met with the sight of Lydia passed out on the bed, James and Lily standing by her as Remus was in Dumbledore’s office, Remus wanted someone he knew Lydia trusted to be there if she woke up when he was gone..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy, you have to believe me I didn’t do anything.” Pansy said looking at her father with puppy dog eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know darling it was in self defense against that wretched Black.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly daddy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they entered the room they saw four figures. “Oh, hello Potter.” Mr. Parkinson said, going in for a handshake Mr. Parkinson was head auror, somehow, so James and Sirius had both worked under Parkinson, Lydia heard many stories from her father about the man. “Parkinson, what are you doing here?” James seemed taken aback. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my daughter is being accused of beating up that terrible Black girl. You?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My god-daughter is ‘that terrible Black girl’.” James looked less than impressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well then.” Everyone stood in an awkward silence for a few moments before Lydia awoke.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy?” Lydia was becoming conscious again, she had a dream about Sirius dying and just wanted to hug him although slowly coming to she realized that was impossible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lyd. It’s okay Remus is in Dumbledore’s office.” James explained crouching to his goddaughter’s side but stood up as he heard the two doors open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay I just spoke to Dumbledore and, what are you doing here?” Remus just came in and saw the Parkinson and Greengrass families. Remus had a hard time keeping his temper in check, especially when it came to the safety of his baby girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are seeing why this girl beat up our daughters so bad to the point in which they had to come to muggle violence.” Mr. Greengrass explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you joking? Lyd didn’t lay a finger on them, trust me if she did they would look a lot worse than Lydia does right now!” Remus forgot about his teacher appearance he had to keep up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a threat?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean she is the daughter of a murderer.” Greengrass smirked as he could see anger in Remus’ eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No she’s not, she is the daughter of a man who is being falsely accused, while former Death Eaters, you know, that cause you support financially, get to roam free!” If James didn’t know any better he’d say that the wolf had taken over Remus, however, that was not the case, if moony had come to the party Greengrass and Parkinson wouldn’t still be standing and would need hospital beds for themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe how down hill Hogwarts has gone.” Remus rolled his eyes going to stand by his baby’s bed-side obviously with the students in there that didn’t know the relation of the two he couldn’t do anything to comfort his hurting daughter as he had already referred to her with a nickname. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore came down just moments later to check on his 13 year old student and to have a word with the guardians of the four girls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Albus.” Parkinson smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Eugene, can I have all the adults come with me, yes even the Potter’s, Poppy will be here, there is no need to fret her being alone.” Dumbledore led the way to his office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once in his office Remus immediately started talking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Albus, you know how much Lyd hates drama, she doesn’t even want to be in the hospital right now because she thinks it’s unnecessary drama. I love my daughter more than anything in the world and I can’t bare to see her looking this way, for Merlin’s sake her rib is poking out of her! I want my daughter to feel safe even if she feels unsafe and is fine with that because she doesn’t want the drama. I need to know she’s safe, I can’t always be there as much as I would love that, I can’t.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, daughter? I thought she was Sirius Black’s daughter.” Perkinson perked up upon hearing these words imagine what Lucius would do with this information. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Sirius and I are married, we have been since we were 19.” Remus was about to have a panic attack if someone didn’t say something about his daughter soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus, Lyd will be fine, she always is.” James put a hand on his mate’s shoulder, knowing exactly what his friend needed to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, Remus we won’t make a big deal about it for Lasanderia’s sake. I mean really she wasn’t hurt that badly.” Dumbledore assured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, not that badly? Really? Want me to go down the list? She has a broken arm, a head injury, a broken leg, her knee is shattered, three broken ribs which one of them is about to puncture her lung so Pomfrey can’t do shit about it. So, you don’t think that’s that bad? Listen I respect you, I really do, you accepted me when I needed it but this is my daughter we are talking about I can’t just let this one go, I-I need to go see her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus shut the door behind him walking to the hospital wing with an ache in his heart. After Remus shut the door he heard James say something about how nothing leaves the room.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this chapter is short!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry walked into the hospital wing with Ron and Hermione, both were cautious near Lydia. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s not going to hurt you.” Harry told his best friends even though he knew they wouldn’t listen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you keep trying to show that she’s good? Her father is trying to kill you! He’s the one that sent you know who after your mum and dad.” Ron said, keeping the volume at a whisper as if Lydia couldn’t hear him. “No! Just give her the benefit of a doubt. I know Lydia and I know Sirius, both would die for me. Just please?” Harry begged. Harry led his two friends toward Lydia’s hospital bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not a bad person you know?” Lydia said as she was writing her homework, not looking up at the three tennagers in the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nor is my father. I mean we all have our faults. Are either of you exactly like your parents? I know I’m not like mine. I mean I have traits of both of them but I’m not them. I’m sorry that you think that of me, I mean I try so hard to be a good person, my temper gets the better of me more often than not, I get that from my dad but I’m not exactly like either of my parents. I mean Ron do you have a caring nurturing instinct whenever you see someone injured or in need? Hermione are you neglectful and harsher than one parent should be? I know Harry isn’t like his parents. I mean he’s amazing at quidditch like James and has a temper like Lily. I’m not my father and my father isn’t the man that the media portrays.” Lydia turned towards Harry. “I’m sorry please leave. I don’t feel well.” Lydia said, turning in her bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lyd, professor Lupin told me to tell you he’ll be here soon.” Lydia nodded her head at the matron. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Papa!” she embraced her dad in a hug as he quickly came in, “did you get my latest homework assignment?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s been giving you homework? You aren’t allowed to be doing homework! Well anyways I wanted to give you a gift. Merry Christmas.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Papa you know I don’t like gifts.” Lydia sounded exasperated but happy. She opened a neatly wrapped box and she saw an old picture of her fathers. They were laughing with beers in their hands and sitting on their old couch in the common room. Lydia felt joy come over her remembering her pere. She tried to push thoughts of him away because she felt like she knew she would just feel sorrow.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve had a rough year Beast. I love you more than life itself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve all had a rough year.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They hugged each other but someone just had to interrupt. “Rouf.” A big black dog jumped onto Remus licking his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, that was rude of me, mind if I join?” Sirius was no longer Padfoot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pere!” Lydia had tears in her eyes. Sirius bent down and wiped a tear with the pad of his thumb. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, hey, cub, cub, don’t cry, Mon cochon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pere,” was all Lydia could say without getting choked up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, both of you,” Sirius looked up to Remus, ”so much.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sirius you can’t be here, fy nghariad.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about me right now. Right now we need to worry about our baby girl.” Sirius looked over to Lydia who had a soft smile on her face, tears still held up in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pere, I never want you to leave again.” Lydia sat up as Sirius walked over to her bedside and wrapped her in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Once I am a free man, I will never leave you again, I promise.” Remus joined them and they spent the night talking being happy, being a family, not a care in the world.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry if you're Welsh but what the fuck is your language. I truly feel like it's just keyboard smashing. I'm sorry but I don't get it, however, I do very much want to learn it so hmu if you know Welsh.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There were many words one could use to describe Lydia Lupin-Black, organized, scary, tempered to name a few but one that most people seemed to agree with was posh. She didn’t much mind the description, after all look at her traits. She had a straight back and tiny waist, she kept her waist length hair up in a tight bun but for parties she put it into a ponytail, she attended ministry christmas parties and was betrothed to a Malfoy, while she had a very heavy Scottish accent and used vulgar language, she could flip a switch and say all the right words to government officials. Even though she was for equality she would make the perfect pure-blood wife, which some wanted to do but even the thought made her want to vomit. Lydia played the part of a double agent perfectly which is probably why as she was lying in the hospital wing Draco Malfoy came in to talk to his betrothed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think you’re doing?!” Draco hissed as soon as he reached her hospital bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Care of Magical Creature assignment?” Lydia knew this isn’t what was being asked as she looked up at Draco and then back down at her assignment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know that’s not what I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you picking fights and using muggle violence?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First off I didn’t pick that fight, I didn’t even fight back, as much as I wanted to, I just got over a fever and was quite out of it from how many potions I was on. Second off, why do you care?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks bad on the Malfoy name.” Lydia rolled her eyes at this. The bickering was normal for them but they never did it in public, Lydia was friends with Blaise and so was Draco, it always hurt Blaise to see them bicker, like really bicker, not play banter or anything. While the two got along for the most part and ignored their families blood feud, there were still the moments where Draco cared a little too much about appearance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, I’m getting discharged tonight, I’ll come by and see you and Blaise and we can do what we do best, get baked and ignore our problems and pretend this never happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I’ll see you tonight.” Draco stomped away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Sirius still couldn’t be out in public  it was learned that it was quite hard to even be at his own house. Aurors would show up everyday looking for their former co-worker and friend. None of them could believe Black did this. They always asked James his thoughts on the matter James says the same thing everyday, “he has been my best mate since we were eleven our children grew up together and I would put down my life before Sirius Lupin-Black murdered someone for the hell of it.” James said that sentence fifteen times in the past week alone. They would search the house everyday one time they got too close for James’s liking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Potter I think we found something!” James saw Peterson, one of the newer blokes, attempt to open Lydia’s door. James knew what Lydia kept in her room, he knew that even Remus was scared to enter her room without knocking and a shout of approval, he also knew that Lydia had many charms around to protect the place that Lily helped with.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” James exclaimed before he had the time to process what he was saying. Parkinson waltzed over, he had been very angry with James ever since Lydia was hospitalized because Parkinson refused to believe his “little angel could” do something wrong, he blamed everyone that was close to Lydia for his daughter’s no detention streak ruined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why not Potter? Are you hiding Black in there?” Parkinson scowled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s just, this is his daughter’s room and she’s very territorial even her fathers are scared to go in there without her permission and no one goes in there when she is at school. The only time she ever allows anyone in there without a knock is Kreature and that’s because he’s doing her laundry, cleaning up dirty bowls, or throwing away trash that is in her room I highly suggest you don’t go in there or else she </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>kill you.” James explained in haste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He wasn’t hiding Sirius but he was honestly scared of Lasanderia Koreen Lupin-Black’s wrath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like father like daughter plus it’s not like she’ll know we’re in here.” Parkinson said snarkily reaching his hand for the door knob. Lydia would be able to tell, Lydia probably had the dust particles counted and would know someone had been in there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me Lydia knows everything, and trust me when I say that she will find a skin particle of yours and make your life a living hell.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She already made my daughter’s life a living hell so what would she do to me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what? Lydia didn’t do that. Your daughter played herself, made her own life a living hell! Which by the way if you’re counting cleaning trophies as a living hell maybe you should go into Lyd’s room to find out what a living hell is really like. Lydia was walking back from the library then, out of nowhere, your daughter and her gaggle of girls jumped Lydia who is 36 kilos at most, beat her to the point where one of her ribs is sticking out and is unconscious!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lydia started it,” Parkinson had his nose held high. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merlin, what are you five? Lydia was found unconscious when asked the reason she said that your daughter told her that ‘this is what she deserves for being a murderer’s child.’ and what Lydia responded back with wasn’t far from the truth now was it?” This time it was James’s turn to snear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Parkinson had shut up and reached for the door handle once more this time James hadn’t been so quick with his reflexes. Parkinson and Peterson pushed past James, James reluctantly went in along with them though he wasn’t going to be in trouble for this one. He could explain this to Lydia...right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James had been in Lydia’s room a handful of times, everytime the same. It was a light green but one wall had wood paneling. There was her closet door besides that was a filing cabinet, because that’s what most 13 year old girls had in their rooms. Next to that was a low dresser, this held a record player that was shared throughout the family but Lydia was the last to use it, there was also a landline for emergencies or if she was home alone, she could answer the phone quickly. On the opposite side of the room was her bed, white sheets with purple flowers on them. Next to her bed there was a bedside drawer, it was made of oak with a nice polish on top, it had two drawers with a hollow bit in the middle where she kept some of Monco’s stuff. Around her room drawings, photographs, and posters were held. All of the photos were rather cheerful. Pictures of her and Sirius, pictures of her and Remus, pictures of her and Harry, or Hermione, one with Ron, a few with Hannah, or Cedric, or Luna, or Colin, or Blaise, or Malfoy, or Fred, or George, or Percy, or Ginny, some with Mcgonagall, some with James, and some with Lily. You could tell which ones were taken willingly. She had pictures that she made up, she had one of her grandmother, many with eyes, lots with fire, many with animals, one with James, Lily, Harry, Remus, Sirius, and her all together smiling.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>James knew very little of what Lydia kept in her room but what he did know is that in the filing cabinet she kept every letter she had ever received, pictures she didn’t hang on the wall, darker drawings that she made, birth certificate, anything that had the slightest of value to her that wasn’t in her drawer. James knew that it wouldn’t be safe for Lydia if anyone besides himself looked through those drawers. Those drawers had extra wolfsbane, chocolate, which she’s not a fan of but does agree it helps the pain slightly. She had her grandmother’s ring, James didn’t know what else was in there but he didn’t really want to find out.  But regardless James knew he was the only one who could look through that drawer because Lydia wasn’t on the registry and that was highly illegal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How was he going to do this? She doesn’t even let Monco, her </span>
  <em>
    <span>cat</span>
  </em>
  <span>, look inside when Lydia has it open, it’s a cat for Merlin sake. Monco stays in Lydia’s room considering how much Sirius hates cats but he’s allowed to roam even with Sirius’s extreme disliking for the violent creature. That cat is more territorial than Lydia and Sirius combined, and that’s saying a lot. If anyone tries to even shake Lydia’s hand he’ll bite, Remus thinks it has something to do with the fact that Lydia is an empath and has stronger connection to creature’s than others do and thinks that Monco can sense Lydia’s past trauma. This means that it was probably a bad idea for James to be in here because not only would Lydia find out, Monco would too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Potter, find anything?” Peterson asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found cat food.” James said, rolling his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you even taking this seriously, Potter?” Parkinson asked looking through Lydia’s filled up sketchbooks with no care. “As a matter of fact I am, would you like me to check if Sirius is in the cat food?” James stuck his head into the bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hullo, Sirius, you in there?” And glared at Peterson as he came out of the bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Potter, do you want to be off this case?!” Parkinson shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is no case, don’t you understand? Sirius is innocent, he always has been!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He escaped Azkaban, any idea how he did that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He only escaped Azkaban because he was locked up there when he didn’t do anything. That place will make you go mad if you’re even in there for a second, I don’t blame him for escaping.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you still think he’s innocent. Potter! Go home!” Parkinson bellowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” James walked down to the living room and sat on the couch waiting for Lydia and Remus to come home, of course he should probably go home to see his own kid but he’ll do that after the aurors are out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally they completed their search with nothing, again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James, what are you doing here?” Remus said as though it was a happy surprise. James looked over to Lydia who was letting Monco out of his carrier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The search for Sirius Lupin-Black continues.” James said looking at Lydia with...he didn’t even know his own emotions by this point, guilt most likely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh they’ve been searching our house?” Lydia chimed in, James couldn’t even look her in the eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes but don’t worry I convinced them not to go into your room as I know you are very secretive about what’s in your room.” James turned from looking at the floor back to Remus. “Well I think I’m going to head home, you guys probably want your father-daughter and not professor-student time plus I have my own rugrat to see. He gave both Remus and Lydia a hug before he left. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“-And then Colin started laughing so hard that pumpkin juice was spraying out of his nose.” Lydia and Remus were laughing, she was excited to have some one-on-one time with her dad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what Lyd? You are so much like-” Remus was cut off by the floo and Sirius shouting. “Remus I didn’t know whether or not you know but they have been searching our house, isn’t that like, illegal or something?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not if they have a warrant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well do they have a warrant?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Staring at his husband as though he had gone mad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, pumpkin fluff talk to me, I’ve had a stressful day, tell me what you’ve got going on up there.” He tapped on her head. Lydia gave a slight chuckle and answered his question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I’ve been thinking, muggles have this one job called a forensic scientist, basically they look at dead bodies and try to determine the causes of their murders. I thought it would be a good job for me because that way I can stop what happened to you from happening to other people.” “A muggle job?” Remus questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Lydia was shocked by her dad’s anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are not getting a muggle job when you are older, do you know how dangerous that could be? What if they look for a record of you and they see that you had never existed and find out about the wizarding world or they found out you’re a werewolf, or-” Remus got cut off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine papa, nothing would happen. Also it’s just an idea, nothing concrete.” Lydia looked to her father with worry as he calmed his husband down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Lyd, dwi'n poeni bwystfil yn unig.” (Fuck, Lyd, I just worry, beast.) Remus slipped into his native tongue without knowing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry papa, I didn’t know it would upset you.” Lydia gave her parents a hug as they calmed down and then argued about what to have for dinner. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry this took so long, I'm sorry this is short and kinda bad.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“James, you can’t be serious?” As if on queue Sirius walked in the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, my love, hi Remus” Sirius started walking over to Remus to give him a simple peck on the lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong my dearest?” Sirius started to realise the tone of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James was here with a few other aurors to make sure that you weren’t here and one of them noticed Lydia’s room and went into the room and somehow they are saying they have evidence that you’re here and they are staying here from now on until further notice” Remus sat down on the couch placing his elbows on his knees and head in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are they allowed to do that?” Sirius asked, obvious raged filing inside of him. “Yes, if they have reason to believe that you’re here, hard evidence, which I’m pretty sure Peterson pulled out of his arse, they can stake out the house, really you should just lie low at Grimmauld Place until this gets cleared up.” James suggested, taking a similar position as Remus leaving Sirius the only one left standing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Lyd, she’s going to be furious, her accidental magic is through the roof when she’s angry, what if she accidentally starts one of the guys on fire?” Remus looked at James with dread and worry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we need to talk to Lydia about it, James are you going to be here?” Sirius asked his best friend of 23 years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Parkinson got mad at me, said I was too close to the case and took me off of it so… no.” Sirius decided it was time to talk to his daughter about everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lasanderia,venir ici!” (Lasanderia, come here!) Sirius called softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Un moment, pere!” (One moment father.) Lydia said starting down the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quoi de neuf?” (What’s up?) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we please do this in English?” Remus rubbed his temples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sorry, what’s up?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It annoyed the hell out of Remus when his daughter and husband spoke French. His daughter spoke many languages. It was one of the few things she had been interested in when she was little right after she moved in, she speaks many languages, everyone in their tiny family spoke more than one language. All of them spoke Latin and English (most wizarding families teach their young the root of most spells) then Sirius spoke French, most pureblood families teach French for culture, and Remus spoke Welsh considering that’s where he’s from. Lydia of course spoke all of these and many more that Remus didn’t even know about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The aurors are going to be staying here for a little bit.” Remus explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Lydia shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you aren’t happy about it but-” Sirius started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you don’t get it, I’m not on the registry, if they find out I’m a werewolf I-I-I could die!” So Lydia was being a little dramatic, but not by much, it was a little looser than it was when Remus was growing up but it was still tough, she could go to Azkaban.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lyd,” Remus sighed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lyd, we-” Remus started.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a </span>
  <em>
    <span>werewolf </span>
  </em>
  <span>because of you!” Lydia yelled but instantly felt regret swell up inside of her, instantly she backed off. Remus, already angry with everything going on, stood up slowly and walked past his daughter, instantly she knew she fucked up, she knew she shouldn’t have said anything but rage was building up inside of her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you say that?” Sirius said quietly and Lydia knew what was going to happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a  mistake, it just kind of came out… I’m sorry pére.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry? Sorry?! Oh you’re damn right you’re sorry. I don’t even know how to punish you, I’ve never had to punish you before. James how do you punish Harry?” Sirius turned to James quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t, Lily always does.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, you’re no help whatsoever James!” Sirius said angrier than Lydia had ever seen her father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sirius, don’t blame her. She’s right. I messed up, I made a mistake.” Remus came back in and took over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No she’s not right, she’s wrong!” Sirius was furious, angrier than </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> had ever seen him. “Papa, pere is correct, I’m wrong, it just came out of me and I didn’t mean it. It’s just, I can’t stand being a werewolf, I know you can’t either and it’s not fair, it’s not fair for either of us.” “Come here beast,” Remus squeezed her so hard all her bones almost broke in her body, “I understand saying things you don’t mean, it’s okay, I love you, yeah?” Lydia almost had tears in her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Sirius joined in their hug and James snuck his way out to give the small family of three privacy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day Lydia woke up earlier than both of her fathers and made them a simple breakfast of eggs and bacon with some fruit in a bowl to make up for her words last night, it’s not much but it’s one of the few things she could think of to say how sorry she was, she never meant to hurt either of them but atlas, she did. Remus came down first a groggy smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this?” Her dad questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fried eggs and bacon with a fruit cup to say sorry.” Lydia explained to her dad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lyd, I get it, we all say things we don’t mean and we accidentally end up hurting the ones we love because of it. I love that you made us breakfast because now I don’t have to,” Remus chuckled for a second before continuing, “but you know you made a mistake, I know you didn’t mean it, Sirius does as well, your father just thinks I can’t handle myself, even against my own daughter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you papa.” Lydia gave her dad a tight hug and finished putting together her father’s plate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I smell meat.” Sirius plopped down the steps, and stumbled into the kitchen to find his daughter putting eggs on a plate and Remus scarfing down bacon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow you must be really sorry, you made breakfast.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am. I am very very sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, we al-” Remus cut him off, “I already gave her the talk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh good, well, I hope you learned your lesson.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did.” Just like that Sirius had to leave and right on time as well.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is short and it took a while to get up but I just finished a chapter for this book that took way too long to write. I don't know peeps it's been a sec.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After Lydia got back to school she went to the only place she could rant and not feel alone, the Syltherin common room. You see, Lydia and Draco are cousins and well, engaged, well, betrothed… Lydia’s birth parents made an agreement that Lydia and Draco would have an arranged marriage that way the blood purity line would continue on. Ever since Draco and Lydia had to have a monthly dinner at the Malfoy Manor Lydia and Draco really hit it off, and by that she means they hit a fat blunt with Blaise Zambini it really helped with the headache that is the Malfoy family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hand it over,” Lydia demanded as she walked into the third year boys dormitory checking to make sure no one but Draco and Blaise were in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah just in time, red.” Blaise said, already taking a drag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So aurors are staying at my house.” Lydia said as she landed on Draco’s bed sighing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, what are you doing about it?” Draco asked, taking the blunt away from Blaise and bringing it to his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I stayed in my room the entire time but one of the guys was being a total creep. He kept trying to come into my room, my dad and James got so pissed that James almost dragged me out by my hair to take me to the Potter Manor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no the rich girl has to go to her rich boyfriend’s house.” Blaise mocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First of all, I’m not rich, my father is, second of all… that’s all I got.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Lyd,” the tone suddenly got very serious from Blaise, “I’m really sorry that all of this is happening to you. I know my mum had a really hard time raising me on her own but I can’t imagine what your dad is going through because he’s had help and damn this must suck, I’m so sorry.” When Blaise got high he got deep with his emotions, Draco could only say the truth and do what he felt, Lydia was just giggly and less up tight, that’s how Lydia knew they were in for a good night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Lydia laid down under her covers someone came running up the stairs. McGonagall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one is allowed in or out of Gryffindor Tower. Sirius Black has broken in and we need all students safe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we’ll be sitting ducks?” Lee Jordan said, not meaning to sound rude but Lydia felt hurt because her father wasn’t a bad person, in all honesty Lydia was pretty sure this was just something her father thought of so she could sneak away and see him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not a bad person!” Lydia shouted in her father’s defense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you’d think that he’s your dad but get this your dad is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>murderer,</span>
  </em>
  <span>“ Percy said, Lydia ran out after that. Although she did hear Fred say, “do you always have to be such an ass Percy?” Lydia didn’t care though, she knew exactly where she was going to go and was only focused on one thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lydia kept making sure no one was following her and soon she was there, her papa’s room. Since Remus is a teacher he has his own little house set up. Lydia went in but she wished she had knocked. Her dads were kissing on the couch when she walked in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lydia!” Sirius was the first to notice her and pushed Remus off of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pere!” She ran into his arms and never wanted to let go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you really have to cause such a scene?” The youngest Black asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, it was fun,” Sirius insisted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what’s not fun is being escorted from your dorm when all you want to do is sleep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry your highness would you like to rest now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I just want to hug you and talk with you, I miss you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss you too Pumpkin Fluff.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two need to hide, someone is coming!” Remus ushered his two family members to the back of his closet. Knock Knock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s there?” Remus joked, he found himself hilarious as Lydia rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Minerva. Remus may I come in?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s unlocked.” The transfiguration teacher walked into the fair size office with a room attached. “Lydia’s missing, she ran off after a student had said a remark about Sirius, is she here? She won’t be in trouble. I just need to know she’s safe.” Remus stayed silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus, this whole year has been extremely hard on Lydia, sh-” McGonagall was cut off by Remus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think I don’t know that? Do you think I don’t hear the snide remarks by people she used to consider friends? Or the bruises she is still recovering from? Do you think I don’t see her flinch when she breathes the wrong way? I am not a bad father Minnie, you know she is in here, let her stay with me for now I really don’t want her around other students right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll tell Albus, we’ll leave you alone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Minerva left the room and Remus got Sirius and Lydia back out of the closet which he shoved them in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate this,” Lydia said, laying down on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you do, I do too.” Remus commented, rubbing his daughters back in circles. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So a lot of this is newly written and I was tired, out of it, and really just tired.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s the day of the full moon, Lydia hasn’t been the same since she was jumped. To be completely honest, Lydia was terrified, the transformation already fucked up her bones, what if during the transformations her rib moves and it punctures her lungs. Really she’s shocked she hasn’t been killed yet. </span>
</p><p> <span>Lydia isn’t scared of death, what scared her is people explaining how she died, she wants to go one of two ways, a hero’s death or a death where she dies of old age and has accomplished her life goals, which by this point she doesn’t even know what those are anymore since her last attempted had made Remus angry with her. This is why she is scared of dying through her transformations, she was scared her fathers would have to tell everyone she was a werewolf and died because her body couldn’t take the pain of transforming once a month. She was afraid of not only being outed as a half-breed but also being seen as weak, she was </span><em><span>not</span></em><span> weak, she refused to be. </span></p><p>
  <span>Her getting jumped had an effect on her reputation, she was no longer feared, she was pitied, along with hated but she figured it was better than being the girl who set three slytherins on fire or having them freeze to death, she knew her side of the story wouldn’t get told with Parkinson’s complaining about a bruised eye, Lydia just let herself get beat up she also wasn’t at full strength but nobody needed to know that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mind if I come in?” Lydia was ripped from her thoughts by Fred, of all people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you get up here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll answer your question if you answer mine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please sit.” Lydia gestured to the other side of her bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have my ways is the answer to your question.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gee so helpful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright what’s got tarantula girl down?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think I’m weak?” The question was out of the blue and Lydia didn’t realize what she was saying until she had already said it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not, what brought this question about?” Fred looked into Lydia’s eyes with such sincerity it </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost </span>
  </em>
  <span>brought tears to Lydia’s eyes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just been on my mind since the whole Parkinson and Greengrass thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lydia, you are the strongest, smartest, and most talented person I have ever met, and I don’t even mean just physical strength, or magical capability, this shite that you’re going through right now? Those stupid rumors that Lavender and Pavarti started, not even to mention the whole father in Azkaban thing, I could never even imagine dealing with that, especially as well as you have, and if you aren’t feeling well, well you’re hiding insanely well. I don’t think you should have to hide it though, it’s okay if you aren’t feeling well, it’s understandable, it’s reasonable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First of all Lavender and Parvarti are the </span>
  <em>
    <span>least </span>
  </em>
  <span>of my issues right now, second of all...I,” Lydia sighed deeply, “I’m scared.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of your father?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, never, I’m scared of... myself? I guess. It’s just what if one day I get really angry and I burn those girls to death when I just want to cause them pain. Am I a bad person?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Lydia, you are a great person and you want them to feel the way you did, it’s a natural emotion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t have natural emotions because when I do, people get hurt.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay stop having your emo breakdown and listen to me. Your entire life you have been teaching yourself to control your powers, have you not?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been teaching myself how to suppress them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s the same thing,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just listen to me. You know how to control your powers, Sirius and whoever your mum is would never let you hurt someone if you did get angry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sirius isn’t here to stop me and I don’t have a mum.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay but you have Harry’s parents, you guys are close right? .” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lydia you can control it, I know you can.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m scared they’ll come after me again, what if they catch me, when I’m not weak, when I’ve bottled so many things up so much that everything just explodes and I can’t control it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You worry so much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always be prepared.” Lydia let out a sighing laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a muggle thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes it is a muggle thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, well anything else you’re scared about?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you want to die?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of question is that?” Fred laughs, this is just Lydia’s humor, she wouldn’t hurt Fred, no he’s not even going to attempt to think like that, Lydia’s a good person. She’s not her father, her father isn’t the man on the front of the Daily Prophet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just, I’m fine with not living until 200 or whatever but I don’t want to die by werewolf...or-or something like that, being cowardly,” Lydia just fucked up and she knew it, “I would want to die a hero’s death or live until it’s my time to kick the bucket.” Lydia explains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah if I don’t live out to the full extent of my life I guess a hero’s death doesn’t sound too bad, hey if I die before you and we are young, promise me you’ll live a life that I’d be proud of?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise, would you do the same for me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely, hug?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lydia accepted the warm embrace from one of her best friends, maybe Lydia could lead a normal life without the fears that weigh her down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, thank you.” Lydia said into her companion’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I’m always here to talk.” Fred said into her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I mean for standing up to Percy for me, I know I put on this game of I can protect myself and I can but, it’s nice, to have someone who will stand up for me. Even if you are a prat to him at times.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have siblings, you don’t understand sibling banter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand feeling inferior though, all I’m saying is even though he’s a prat half the time, you can be as well, but I’m still glad you stood up for me, you’re one of the only people who continued to stay with me through this whole mess.” Fred had a watery smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re my friend, but listen, I have to get going, I was worried about you, haven’t seen you in the dining courts in a while, wanted to make sure you’re okay,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the house elves are good to me here.” With that Fred laughed and left, yeah every</span>
</p><p>
  <span>thing was gonna be okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lydia was down in the Shrieking Shack with Remus who was playing the piano when all the sudden they heard a rustling from outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Papa, what was that?” Lydia asked as she stopped tossing a ball up and down from where she was laying on the floor that Remus always scolded her for because ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lysanderia you’ll get splinters!’</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no clue.” Not before long they heard a yell down the passage of the Whomping Willow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Padfoot!” Lydia yelled out as she saw her father in dog form. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you have Ron by the leg?” Remus asked Padfoot. Lydia stood up and started helping Ron onto the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Papa, his leg is broken.” Lydia called out and reached to readjust his leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we and what are we doing here and why are you here, with professor Lupin? Are the rumors true?” Hermione asked but whispered the last part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What rumors?” Remus asked but everyone ignored him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Merlin </span>
  <em>
    <span>no! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He’s my dad! Did you not just hear me call him papa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s your other dad? Why didn’t you tell anyone?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You saw what happened to me, I got jumped, I didn’t want my papa to be fired or anything like that.” Lydia explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius transformed into his human form as Scabbers started running around, squealing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pettigrew.” Sirius sneered and shot a spell and the rat turned into a man. So much was happening at once Lydia’s head was practically spinning.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-h-hi, p-pads, m-moony.” Pettigrew stuttered out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t get to call us that!” Sirius shouted. Suddenly two more figures appeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thank god I’m here just in time.” James said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kids you gotta get out of here, so do you Severus, why you’re even here I have no clue.” James turned to the potions professor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I realized that Loopy hadn’t taken his potion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call him that!” Sirius tried to brandish his wand but Remus stopped him as James grabbed Peter by the collar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, everyone needs to get out of here, now!” James yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Ron asked. “Are you in cahoots with the murderer and going to kill your own son?” Lydia rolled her eyes at that but she couldn’t focus on that now she could feel the transformation but she actually took the potion like she was supposed to! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“GET OUT!” Lydia screamed as she could feel fangs growing and eyes changing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shite.” She could hear Ron say but now she was fully transformed so was her dad. She could tell James and Sirius changed, so did Pettigrew but that was to escape. Prongs herd the kids and Snape out while Padfoot focused on Moony and Lydia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So now everyone knew that Remus was a werewolf, Lydia didn’t know and didn’t want to know how she didn’t get outed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius had gone to court for his escaping and his alleged actions. He was acquitted and given a nice portion of money that he put into Lydia’s trust fund because of course Lydia had a trust fund. They were the third richest wizarding family but they sure as hell didn’t act like it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They could go back to being a normal family, Lydia felt as though her fathers were hiding something from her. She was going to find out what it was even if it was the last thing she did, okay well now she’s being a little dramatic but you get the point. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm really bad at this whole "updating" thing. Really quick, I know it's not the same fandom but, does anybody know a good Marvel writing Tumblr that takes suggestions or commissions? Or do any of you write marvel? Thank you so much for being patient.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Lydia was woken up with a shout, she screamed back as she saw her fathers laughing at her she cut her scream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?” Lydia exclaimed breathless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning beast,” Remus said with a smile on his face looking at his only child as her hair was getting redder and he saw sparks from her fingertips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry beast but please don’t catch your bed spread on fire, as far as I know none of us got you a new one for you birthday.” Lydia’s fingers cooled off. As amazing as his daughter was, she had a temper, she could be dangerous at times but he wasn’t going to admit that to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon pumpkin fluff, let’s go downstairs and get some breakfast, we made your favorite.” Sirius tempted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really want to get out of bed.” Lydia admitted, even though she wouldn’t say it, she was having a hard time with people knowing she was a werewolf, even if it was only Ron and Hermione. Lydia didn’t trust them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon beast, just for today?” Remus and Sirius have been very lenient when it came to Lydia these past few weeks, but they really needed her to get up for the rest of this week. Maybe this is the push she needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Lydia sighed, defeated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, come on beast, breakfast awaits!” Remus got her out of bed and shooed her downstairs. The three Lupin-Blacks were met with a waft of bacon and eggs, Lydia was a simple girl, most foods were her favorites. Downstairs Lydia saw Lily, James, and Harry. Lydia’s smile grew, it was still small but it was there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Sirius gave Lydia a plate and sat down he started talking, “so, Lyd, happy birthday,” Lydia looked confused and Remus didn’t blame her, Sirius was normally very confident, never this stiff or awkward, he was going to blow this wasn’t he? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pere, thank you?” Lydia’s voice was hiding a hint of concern behind her “amused” voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your dad and I realize it’s your birthday,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“as you said,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“yes, we wanted to wait until we asked you this but we got a call this morning and it can’t wait any longer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about? Is someone dying?” Lydia began showing her hand with the worry in her voice seeping through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. No one is dying cub, it’s just, we didn’t know if it would happen and we didn’t want to get your hopes up if it didn’t but we applied to adopt again and two boys, wizards, need parents, they are in a situation much like yours, kids of Death Eaters and we wanted to know if it would be okay with you if we added two new members to the family.” Sirius finished weakly, Remus could tell Lydia was thinking about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I get to meet them first? I mean how old are they? What are their names? Who were their parents?” Lydia tries to keep her calm but her hair is slowly turning pink and yellow, meaning she was flustered and panicked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All very fair questions, if everything goes according to plan then you should be able to meet them today, one of them is exactly one moth younger than you and his name is Evan, the other is two years younger, he’s twelve, his name is David. Jugson is their last name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If one of them is a month younger than me he should be at Hogwarts but there are no Jugsons that go to Hogwarts.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s correct, their parents don’t like Dumbledore so they sent them to Drumstrang, but if we adopt them they would be attending Hogwarts with you and Harry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I meet them first and then decide?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course dearest, what matters the most is that you’re comfortable.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that day the same social worker who worked with Lydia, June, came by with two boys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One, assumed to be Evan, was a little gangly and had sandy brown hair, pale with freckles with an aura of confidence surrounding him. Lydia knew, however, he was scared shitless, she was an empath, he thought he could trick her, he’s going to pretend to be an arsehole to deflect and will absolutely feel guilty about it but Lydia was willing to put up with that because she does the same thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other, shorter boy, assumed to be Devin, was lacking severely in the confidence area, he had more brown hair but if the light hit it just right you could see strands of blond, he still had baby fat on him, lucky him, Lydia thought. Sirius led everyone to the sitting area. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re letting us get adopted by two men who have an malnourished ginger?”  Evan asked but not maliciously, it’s just the thoughts fed to him, he wanted a family, he has one but his parents are in prison now, they aren’t coming back, he was worried, Lydia’s head was pounding Evan’s thoughts were racing making Lydia dizzy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who looks sick by the way.” Evan stared warrily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Evan, Remus and Sirius are great people plus Lydia isn’t malnourished.” June assured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what is she?” Evan continued with his eyes on Lydia, curiosity oozing out of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lydia sat up straighter, “why do you need to know?” Lydia bit out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to be living with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have hyperthyroidism, what else do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>to know?” Lydia emphasized on the “need” of it all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Lydia turned to Remus and Sirius, “can I leave now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Sirius had a light laugh and then the phone rang, the two younger boys jumped obviously not knowing what the muggle device was, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get it!” Lydia jumped out of her seat, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“expecting a call?” Sirius inquired, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“no, just want to get out of this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine BUT we get to sonorus it.” Sirius said strictly but still friendly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Lydia was quick to agree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Lyd!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Applebot! Thank Merlin you called!” A light laugh came from the other end of the phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I couldn’t very well not call my best friend on her fourteenth birthday! What have you been up to on this glorious day? Please tell me you haven’t been working.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, papa said I would be fired if I tried so,” Lydia shrugged even though Hannah couldn’t see it, “I don’t know I had breakfast, I met new people.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah stopped her, “that doesn’t sound very Lydia birthday esc, I’m honestly shocked you picked up, I thought you would be asleep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that was my plan but apparently I need to be more social and have more friends, even though I keep reminding them they only had two friends besides each other.” Lydia turned and raised her voice the slightest bit in annoyance with a glare. Sirius stuck his tongue out and earned a “don’t encourage her” from Remus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are your fathers listening in?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, because we have guests so they’re making sure I don’t create a plan to escape-” Remus cuts her off, “then you shouldn’t have done it last time.” Lydia only gave a roll of the eyes Hannah gave a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay well bye my dearest I just wanted to wish you happy birthday and say that I have a surprise for the first trip to Hogsmeade!” With that the other line was hung up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Papa, pere, can I please go to my room,” she had huge puppy eyes but not in an obvious way giving away her intentions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it is her birthday,” Sirius pressed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine BUT we are going to have a talk late about socializing,” Lydia ran up the stairs with a “yeah, whatever!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the end of the day Lydia had two new brothers and a long talk about how she has no friends. Which she detested with a ‘I have friends, I just don’t have them over all the time.’ </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was August 30th 1994, the day before Lydia and Harry were off to Hogwarts for their fourth year. The Potters, Lupin-Blacks, Weasleys, plus Hermione were all going back to school shopping. Much to the confusion of the kids, they needed dress robes, Lydia was very adamant about how she would not buy dress robes and if she actually needed it her parents should tell her what she needs it for, otherwise if she truly ended up needing one she would just make one from scratch which everyone knew she could do. Her fathers refused to give into what was going on so she got out of dress shopping which she was immensely grateful for. Lydia always hated clothes shopping for the reason of, it was tiring, fashion was her father’s second passion when it meant he got to dress Lydia up like a mini version of him or like a doll, don’t even get him started on leather jackets. Regardless, they were done with shopping, the parents promised that the kids could spend some time alone with each other even though they were going to have months together at school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were two new additions to the group and the parents figured it would be a good idea for everyone to get acquainted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay everyone this is Evan and D.J. I need to talk to Harry while we get drinks for everyone.” Lydia announced and dragged Harry out of earshot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think we’re better off as friends? Because I do.” Lydia blabbed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, what?” Harry was blindsided and confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well think about it, we’ve known each other since we were three, we decided when we were six we would be a ‘couple’ I mean we really are just friends who have kissed sometimes, neither of us are emotionally invested because we are 14 and best friends, not really a couple, I mean come on, is it really a good idea?” Lydia explained logically, they were only 14 they can’t develop emotionally stable relationships, besides, shouldn’t they be able to date other people in their lives, they aren’t end game, both of them know this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually that makes sense, yeah, you’re right, let’s breakup, plus, no offence but I kind of have been developing feelings for someone else.” Harry finished with a little chuckle, they smiled at each other, no hard feelings because were there even feelings? They were best friends and that wouldn’t change. Both headed back with all the drink orders in hand and smiles on their faces. “What did you talk about?” Ron asked in an assuming voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We broke up,” Harry answered, causally obviously not upset. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh are you guys okay? Are you still friends?” Hermione asked, concerned as if she didn’t want to be in the middle of something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’re still friends, it’s not like it was an actual relationship we’ve been ‘dating’ since we were six, I mean we were basically just friends anyway.” Lydia had a small smile. Everything felt lighter and almost happier with every breath she took. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Lydia had told Remus and Sirius that she and Harry broke up Remus offered her ice cream awkwardly and Sirius swore that even though Harry was his godson that Sirius would not hesitate to kill him if he broke Lydia’s heart. Lydia explained that she broke up with Harry and was amicable as well as she didn’t need Sirius to kill anyone because she can take care of herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they loaded on the train Lydia talked with Fred and George about what they think could possibly happen to need dress robes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet Dumbles just wants to have a fashion show.” George suggested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now I will pay to see Dumbledore in a nice pair of socks,” Lydia laughed along, she was always closer with the Weasley twins than she was with the younger two Weasley, they were Harry’s friends, not hers they were just acquaintances. Really the only person she was close to out of Harry’s close circle was Hermione as they have grown closer, despite not being super close at the beginning, over the summer they became really good friends they realized that they had more in common than they originally thought, they both loved reading, they both had a soft spot for animals as well as their cats love each other and that is execptionally rare for their two cats who would murder anyone in cold blood if they came to close to their respective owners. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Fred, George, Lydia and Lydia’s new brothers sat down in a compartment, they were almost immediately found by Malfoy and Zambini, Fred and George, bless their souls, still had a strong house prejudice but tried not to let it show, they didn’t have have as big a problem with Blaise as they did with Draco, Draco was all about appearances, no question he was just here to berate the two of the three red headed, mischief makers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lydia, hanging with blood traitors again I see.” Draco glared in a jokingly way toward Lydia, the twins didn’t even care that it was a joking glared, they were still called blood traitors! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you haven’t noticed I am a blood traitor, do you have anything nice to say Draco?” Lydia bit back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really however my parents do want you and I to meet them at the Three Broomsticks for lunch on the first Hogsmead weekend.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I have plans already?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cancel them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I’m not canceling plans but I’ll double book you, what time?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t know but wear your best clothes please.” Draco’s eyes began to plead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m not stupid. Now leave before people start to suspect we’re friends.” Lydia laughed as she shooed the two boys off, Draco was the first to leave but Blaise stayed back, told Draco he would catch up and shut the compartment door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lydia, I really need your help with something, I’m so sorry,” he turned to the twins, “sorry Weasley and… Weasley,” he turned to Evan and D.J. as well, “sorry, I don’t know you are, but, sorry.” Finally he turned to Lydia, “something happened over the summer that meant a lot to me but I don’t think it meant anything to the other person, help me.” Pleading, grabbing Lydia’s hands in desperation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got to be more specific,” Lydia explained worrying about her Slytherin friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what I’ll talk to you later sorry.” Frantically Blaise left closing the door behind him. “What the fuck was that?” Lydia asked her friends across from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, he’s your friend.” Fred explained with a smiling playing at his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> going on with you and Malfoy?” George asked not knowing the extent of Lydia and Draco’s friendship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re betrothed,” Lydia brushed off easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sirius and Remus betrothed you? To a Malfoy?!” George responded incredulously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’ve forgotten Gred, I’m adopted, I was born a Carrow, I was sold off as a cow before I was even born.” Lydia really hated pure-blood ideals, “plus Draco and I are cousins, even if Remus and Sirius were going to get me betrothed they wouldn’t pick him.” Lydia explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you get out of it? You aren’t a Carrow anymore, why can’t you get out of it?” George pushes, Lydia finds the pushing odd but doesn’t say anything about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dark arts are a weird thing, hate to break it to you, I can only break it off if I find and am engaged to my magical soulmate and it’s proven by the Ministry.” Lydia explained, attempting to read her book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what if-” Lydia cut George off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you care so much? I’ve been betrothed my entire life, literally, it doesn’t change anything.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were dating Harry, how did that even work?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m allowed to date, the Malfoys don’t have to know and even if they find out, as long as they think it’s just for fun or they continue to believe I’m marrying Draco, they don’t care, at the end of the day, I’m marrying Draco in their eyes.” Lydia turned back to her book suddenly really needing food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to find the trolly, do you guys want anything?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” all boys answered in unison, “okay,” Lydia bought them chocolate frogs anyway saying she accidentally was given four extra by the trolly witch. No one bought her lie but two of the boys were grateful for their friend who knew they were both hungry and would be cranky by the time they got to Hogwarts if they didn’t have anything.   </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After the sorting hat ceremony, both Evan and D.J. were in Gryffindor, much to Lydia’s surprise, and the reason for dress robes were introduced, the Triwizard Tournament. The Beauxbaton’s performance was incredible to Lydia, the elegance of their performance took Lydia back to before Hogwarts, before she was a murder’s daughter, before her father would try to ignore his nightmeres with whiskey, before she couldn’t have fun without being high, before everything was falling around before her, it remined her of one of the only things that she geneunily enjoyed in the Carrow household: ballet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she was stressed she would do a dance that she remembered, ballet was one of the Carrow’s attempts to make Lydia “cultured”. Lydia actually really enjoyed ballet and that’s why she was so fascinated by the display. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>D.J. and Evan saw some of their old friends from Drumstrang, making both of them look much more in their element which made Lydia even happier, she truly did love her two new brothers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evan was a little bit of an asshole but that’s just Evan, it’s not like he says things in a condescending way, it’s just his humor, once he’s close with someone, it’s his own form of affection. D.J., on the other hand, he is standoffish at first but once you break that barrier he’s relaxed, that’s how he shows his affection, being kind and relaxed and truly he is so kind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lydia sighed in content as she walked to the Slytherin common because Blaise still hasn’t told her what his freak out on the train was about. Lydia walked up the steps to the boys fourth year dormitory, she gave a nod to Theo Nott, gave a tight lipped smile to Crabbe and Goyle, gave a “hey Draco” and kissed him on the cheek until she finally reached Blaise’s four poster bed they shut the curtains and he put muffiato around them after pulling the curtains shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So something happened over the summer, and I really don’t know how to feel about it.” Blaise started. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, well you need to tell me what happened if you want my advice.” Lydia put a sympathetic hand on her friend’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay… Okay, okay, okay, I can say this, I can do this, I can say it, I… well… Draco, Draco and I. I can’t do this.” Blaise stuck his face in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it has to do with you and Draco, did you have a fight?” Lydia suggested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, kind of the opposite?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you guys confess your love for eachother?” Lydia laughed and bowed her head looking back up after she didn’t hear Blaise reciprocating that laugh, she didn’t see a smile, what she did see was a look of guilt, he looked guilty, as though he felt bad about what he did. “You and Draco love each other?” Lydia questioned, that didn’t seem like what he was trying to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we… we were high, like normal, and we were just sitting in my bedroom and he… he kissed me and… I...I liked it. Is that wrong?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that wrong?! You’re asking me, Lasandieria Koreen Lupin-Black, originally Carrow, born daughter of two death eaters then adopted by Sirius Lupin-Black and Remus Lupin-Black, if </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>think it’s wrong that you liked to kiss a guy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well maybe I just liked it because we’re best friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I prove you wrong?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lydia put her lips to his and nothing happened. Neither of them had butterflies, neither of them felt sparks, it wasn’t electric, it was normal, it was fine, it was mediocre, it would be good if they had feelings for each other but they didn’t and that right there answered Blaise’s question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he’ll never kiss me when he’s sober, I asked him about it the next day and he got angry at me, told me to never mention it again, but then we got high again later that day and he kissed me again and I have no clue what to do.” He groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me handle it, don’t worry I’m not gonna talk to Draco about you but let me handle it.” Lydia kissed Blaise on the cheek baid him goodbye and went to her own dormitory. This was gonna be a long year.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this chapter is so short, I've been trying to get my chapters past 1,000 words lately but I'm about to pass out and in all honesty I thought this was a good place to end this chapter. Please tell me what you think!</p><p>Thank you and stay safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ugh!” Lydia, ever the dramatic, exclaimed as she pretended to faint on to her betroth’s bed, falling onto his lap. Blaise was doing extra study so Lydia and Draco had the fourth year boys dormitory to themselves. Lydia refused to give Draco any weed until they talked about what happened with him and Blaise, though she would never let Draco know, she claimed that the “shipment” hadn’t come in yet, Merlin, Draco was so oblivious about muggle drugs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did we hang out before we had drugs?” Draco asked just as bored Lydia, hanging upside down on his bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t,” the red head responded shortly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s talk,” she continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-oh, am I in trouble?” he asked sarcastically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lydia rolled her eyes, “no, it’s just Harry and I broke up you know and I don’t know with that Yule Ball thing? Maybe I’m just feeling lonely.” Truth was Lydia felt great since she and Harry broke up, it wasn’t like Harry was keeping her back from anything but at the same time she felt freer. “What about you? Has anyone caught your eye?” Maybe she wasn’t being discrete, there was a good reason why she wasn’t in Slytherin, but at that moment she didn’t care, she just needed to know how he really felt about Blaise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lydia knew about how most pure-blood families felt about homosexuality, she wanted to be there for her friend but somehow she felt as though he wouldn’t let her. Merlin knows how long it took him to open up to her about Lucius, she couldn’t really blame him for keeping her from the dirty family secrets, it wasn’t a shock either, she was born into a pure-blood family after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Draco answered far too fast and angry for Lydia to believe him, she quirked up her eyebrow with a doubtful look on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco, come on, it’s not like I’m going to tell anyone that you’re in love with,” Lydia had to come up with a name quickly that wasn’t Blaise but also a name that would elicit a rogue reaction and something he couldn’t run with, “Pansy Parkinson,” yep, that did the trick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you mad?! Pansy Parkinson! I wouldn’t even shake hands with that snout-nosed gold digging bitch for all the galleons in that world!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not nice to comment on people’s looks, Drac,” Lydia teased knowing he hated the nickname that Lydia would often lengthen to become “Dracula”, “Drac” is what Parkinson called him, it made Lydia want to throw up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care about ‘nice’ Lasanderia, I don’t like her, I like Blaise!” And there it was. Draco stopped himself from saying anymore, he looked mortified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, please Lydia you can’t tell anyone.” Draco pleaded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who am I going to tell? Monco? Yeah didn’t think so. I think you should talk to him about it.” She urged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He told you didn’t he?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Maybe, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you guys should still talk about it together. Please.” Pleading came back to her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t really out of weed are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” Lydia sighed, pulled a joint out of her pocket and passed it to her cousin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I spilled my heart out to you, I know you aren’t really upset over Potter, you just said that to get on the topic but I know the truth, you have a crush, come on, who is it?” He pointed and teased her after he had taken a puff of the blunt between his fingers, passing it to Lydia, she took a hit and passed it back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not.” She stated simply, it was harder to control her hair when she was high and that’s what gave her away, her stupid almost vibrant pink hair, it wouldn’t be that bad if Draco didn’t know the person, it wouldn’t be that bad if Draco had actually been friends with her crush, even though his reason for hating him was idiotic, Draco was still one of her closest friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my Merlin! It’s someone I know!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Lydia really needed to get better at lying while high.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he in our year?” Draco was getting excited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lydia sighed knowing she wouldn’t win this round. “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So he’s older?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Lydia hated being interrogated, she’d rather be the one doing the interrogation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much older?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough to where he wouldn’t like me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god you had a crush on a professor!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Yeah that wasn’t happening, that was absolutely disgusting, a person who is supposed to be like a parent while they’re away from home? Absolutely not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah didn’t think so…” Lydia rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So older, seventh year?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bit younger”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sixth year?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What sixth year?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s for you to find out, I need to go now!” Lydia kissed his cheek and left out the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We aren’t done with this conversation!” Draco yelled out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Lydia sang mockingly as she left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Lydia went back up to the Gryffindor common room she was stopped by a Beauxbaton boy seemingly around Lydia’s age. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ecuze me,” the boy had dirty blond hair, a thick French accent, he was lanky, had an adorably shy smile, and freckles,</span>
  <em>
    <span> oh Merlin were his freckles cute, wait what? No be intimidating</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Lydia’s thoughts overcame her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” Lydia asked, she knew this boy from some of her classes. He would occasionally glance at her during potions and care of magical creatures, he answered questions correctly and never talked during lessons which made him even more attractive, </span>
  <em>
    <span>wait attractive? No. No. No. Get your head on straight Lydia!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mentally cursing herself the boy across from her started speaking. “You will need tue ecuze me for my bad Englesh,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lydia cut him off, “ne vous excusez pas, mon père m'a appris le français, serait-il plus facile de continuer notre conversation de cette façon?” (do not apologize, my father taught me french, would it be easier to continue our conversation this way?) The boy looked amazed and that just add- </span>
  <em>
    <span>no stop thinking that you only like one person! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oui, seulement si vous en êtes sûr?” (Yes, only if you are sure?) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Je suis sûr.” (I’m sure) Lydia had a closed lip smile playing on her lips, why was she smiling to a complete stranger? This has to be some sort of magic, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Je suis Rémy DeRose, Je vous ai vu tourner et vous semblez incroyablement intelligent et doux et je me demandais si, eh bien, il y a un endroit appelé Pré-au-Lard dont votre école nous a informés et je me demandais si vous aimeriez venir avec moi?” (I’m Remy DeRose, I have seen you round and you seem incredibly smart and sweet and I was wondering if, well, there is a place called Hogsmeade that your school informed us about and I was wondering if you would like to come with me?) </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is he asking me out? What do I do? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cela semble incroyable, j'ai promis à ma meilleure amie que j'irais avec elle pour un truc de type surprise d'anniversaire pour moi. Elle m'a dit que je pouvais inviter tous ceux que je voulais mais ensuite je dois déjeuner avec la famille de mon cousin et autant que j'aimerais que vous veniez, ils sont très intimidants et je ne veux pas que vous ayez peur parce que tu as l'air incroyable et tu es vraiment mignon et Merlin je me promène, et j'aimerais passer toute la journée avec toi et, la barbe de Merlin, je ne peux pas m'arrêter de parler, tu veux aller dans les cuisines avec moi maintenant?” (That sounds amazing, I promised my best friend I would go with her for a birthday surprise type thing for me. She told me I could invite anyone I want but then I have to have lunch with my cousin's family and as much as I'd love for you to come along, they are very intimidating and I don't want you to be scared off because you seem amazing and you're really cute and Merlin I'm rambling, and I would love to spend the whole day with you and, Merlin's beard, I can't stop talking do you want to go to the kitchens with me now?) Yeah she’s in way too deep now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Les cuisines? Je n'ai jamais vu la cuisine, ce n'était pas en tournée.” (The kitchens? I've never seen the kitchen, that wasn't on the tour.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peu le savent.” (Not many know about it.) Oh Merlin her hair was turning pink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vos cheveux,” (your hair) Remy pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, here goes nothing, “Oui, je suis un métamorphosée. Bonjour, je n'ai même pas dit mon nom, Merlin, je suis un bordel.” (Yes, I'm a metamorphmagus. Hello, I didn't even say my name, Merlin, I'm a mess.) Remy lifted his hand to put a strand of hair behind her ear, Lydia did her best not to flinch, for some reason, she trusted this boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Je pense que c'est mignon,” (I think it’s cute,) Shit her hair was full on pink now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Je suis Lydia Lupin-Black” (I’m Lydia Lupin-Black) Lydia finally introduced herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Attends, Black? Comme dans Sirius Black? Comme dans le meurtrier qui a été acquitté?” (Wait, Black? As in Sirius Black? As in the murderer that got acquitted?) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouais ... c'est mon père...” (Yeah...he’s my father…) Well, there goes any chance of ever going on a date. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ce n'est pas, tu sais, ce n'est pas un meurtrier.” (He's not, you know, he's not a murderer) Lydia would defend her father until her death even if she had to pass up on certain teenage things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ma mère a eu un débat très animé à ce sujet avec ma maman.” (My mother had a very heated debate about it with my mama.) That stopped Lydia. Were his parents gay too? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bien, qu'en pensez-vous?” (Well, what do you think?) As long as he was fine with her father, that would be fine, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Je pense qu'il est innocent, je pense que quelqu'un de très fiable vient de me dire qu'il n'est pas un meurtrier” (I think he's innocent, I think that someone very trustworthy just told me that he isn't a murderer)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Digne de confiance? Tu me connais à peine.” (Trustworthy? You barely know me.) Lydia laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“J'ai juste une bonne impression, maintenant tu m'as promis un voyage à la cuisine?” (I just have a good feeling, now you promised me a trip to the kitchen?) Remy held out his hand Lydia happily took it, their fingers intertwined as she led the way.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Would y'all prefer the original langues and then the translated or just the English in bold or italics or something like that. Also I used google translate, I was going to ask my friend who was fluent in French but then that didn't happen because I was scared to embarrass myself. I know she wouldn't care but... I'm sorry. Also I know this story can seem kind of thrown together but I had a general lay out of what is going to happen. Thank you so much!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me posting an actual update? I know shocking.<br/>A few quick things<br/>One: Marauder's Fanzine was amazing! So many talented artist and writers! \<br/>Two: I may or may not have joined another project where I have already met so many incredible people (<a>Marauder's Sequel</a>) very excited consider following them on Tumblr<br/>Three: I have mapped out this book, it's going to get very dark after a certain point (fifth year) but I will of course be putting trigger warnings and have hotlines and websites to contact if you or a loved one are struggling with anything mentioned.<br/>Four: If I mention something and I have not put a trigger warning for it, please let me know. Also if you think something could be represented better, let me know, I am doing this based off my personal experience as well as things I have read.<br/>Thank you so much, I hope you enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After their time in the kitchen Remy had walked Lydia back to the Gryffindor corridor.<br/>
“J'ai passé un très bon moment.” (I had a really nice time.) Lydia said looking into Remy’s eyes as he put his free hand on Lydia’s cheek since one was already preoccupied with Lydia’s hand. </p><p>“Je suis d'accord, cela signifie-t-il que vous irez à Pré-au-Lard avec moi?” (I agree, does this mean you will go to Hogsmeade with me?) Remy asked hopefully. He started chewing on his bottom lip immediately after he had asked the question. </p><p>“Oui, mais nous ne pouvons pas rester ensemble tout le temps, je déjeune avec la famille de mon cousin, mais je suis libre avant et après cela. Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je vais vous rattraper en vous montrant les meilleurs endroits à Pré-au-Lard.” (Yes, however we cannot stay together the entire time, I have lunch with my cousin's family, but I'm free before and after that. I truly am sorry, but I will make it up to you by showing you the best places in Hogsmeade.) Lydia was quite sad at the fact that the Malfoys had to pick the one time someone asked her on a  date to Hogsmeade to force her to have lunch with them. As soon as Remy was about to reply she heard the voice that belonged to a pompous prat that just couldn’t seem to leave her alone! </p><p>“You two seem quite cozy.” Draco, now is not a good time. </p><p>“What do you want Malfoy besides to shove your slender nose where it doesn’t belong.” If voices could kill Draco would already be six feet under. </p><p>“You think my nose is slender do you?” Draco seemed happy at Lydia’s attempt to insult him, there wasn’t much material she could go off of in front of Remy. </p><p>“You didn’t answer my question.” By this point Remy had taken his hand off of Lydia’s cheek, she felt cold exposed to the new breeze but he still held her hand and by the looks of it was discreetly inching his hand toward his wand for the worst case scenario. </p><p>“Lydia, who is this man?” Remy, Remy, Remy, stop it! What was this boy doing to her?</p><p>“Remy this is my cousin, Draco, Draco this is Remy, he and I are going to Hogsmeade together this weekend.” </p><p>“Like hell you are.” Her proclamation made Draco furious.</p><p>“Excuse you?” Lydia knew he had trust issues but he knows that Lydia wouldn’t be so stupid to go out with someone she just met without taking the proper precautions. </p><p>“My father will be there, he will hear about this, Lydia, are you trying to get yourself killed?” </p><p>“As if your father would kill me,” Lydia rolled her eyes.</p><p>“You might think you’re special Lasanderia, but you are just as replaceable as the next, do you know how many people want to marry into the Malfoy name?”</p><p>“Okay, let me rephrase that, as if your father could kill me.”</p><p>“Lydia,” Draco had a warning tone. Lydia was getting fed up, she really didn’t want to have to explain this whole situation to Remy. It’s really not great first date material.<br/>
“You know your father is afraid of my dad even touching him, imagine what would happen if your father killed me, also don’t forget about the Potters, your family isn’t the only one with influence Malfoy, so what were you actually doing up here in the first place and why aren’t you with the rest of the snakes.” Lydia knew Draco took no offence to the term “snake” as she took no offence to the term “lion”. Remy looked exceptionally confused and oh boy was this going to be a long night of explanation. </p><p>“I had originally come up here to give you back a joint you left in my room but seeing as you are gallivanting around with this frog, I’m just going to keep it.” </p><p>“I understand you’re upset but there is no need to be rude!”</p><p>“Maybe I should go.” Remy announced.  At the same time Lydia said “NO!” Draco had said “yes”.</p><p>“Listen, Remy, there is a lot I owe you an explanation for, Draco is an arse and he only says words intended to hurt people, do not take what he says seriously.” </p><p>“Lydia I’m leaving, have fun with your little boy toy you slag.” Draco’s words were venomous but just as Lydia had told Remy he only intended to hurt her. </p><p>As soon as Draco left Fred and George came up, could this get any worse? </p><p>“Told you not to talk to Malfoy.” George teased.</p><p>“Fuck off George, I could ruin your life with the snap of my fingers, don’t test me right now.” Lydia turned to Remy.<br/>
“Let’s go to the library, we can have an actual conversation, without annoying gits, there.” </p><p>“Lyd, you wound me.” There was a smirk lying underneath his tone, he was being especially obnoxious this year and Lydia had no clue why, Fred wasn’t, Fred was being his normal level of obnoxious, what happened to the other half of the red-headed duo. Lydia heard Fred mutter a “lay off” as she and Remy headed toward the library. </p><p>---<br/>
“I owe you an explanation.”<br/>
“You think?” Remy was, understandably, upset.<br/>
“Listen, ask me any question and I will answer, I won’t hold back.” </p><p>“Where do I even start? You say Draco is your cousin but he made it sound like the two of you were getting married, what was that about? That’s weird and kind of gross.”</p><p>“Draco and I are cousins but we are also betrothed?” </p><p>“Was that a question or an answer?” Remy looked hurt, Lydia didn’t know why but at the same time she understood exactly why. Why did this boy confuse her so much?</p><p>“An answer, though I wish it wasn’t. You see I’m adopted, we are adopted cousins so it’s not as bad as some pureblood families but I was not born a Black, I was adopted by my pere and papa,” they hadn’t touched on the subject of family stuff in the kitchens, it was mainly about their respective schools and their friends not family, Lydia figured that was second date? Could this even count as a date? She’s never had to do this before, she’s never had this many feelings toward someone, she’s never known this confusion and she hates it! </p><p>“Before they adopted me I was born into a pureblood family, but like extreme pureblood, like would marry their sibling if they had to, to keep the pureblood line. My birth parents sold me to marry the Malfoy’s heir and that just happens to be Draco, the reason I couldn’t invite you to lunch with us was because they might hurt you? I don’t know? I’m allowed to date as long as in the end I marry Draco, which isn’t happening by the way, my fathers are trying to figure a way out of the contract but dealing with dark wizards is tricky plus Draco can get, I don’t know, protective over me so he makes this big scene and tries to put the blame on his father or him when he sees me hanging out with someone new or someone he knows I don’t like. It’s quite sweet actually.” Lydia realized how much she had just said and suddenly felt awful because Remy said his English isn’t that good. “I’m so sorry I should have explained that in French and now I’m still talking in English, great.” </p><p>“No, you are okay, my accent is thick, I am told, my mama is actually from London, so I understand you, I was worried you would not understand me.” </p><p>“Oh, actually I’m quite good at understanding accents but if you prefer French that’s fine with me.”</p><p>“No, I like that you do not care about my accent.” </p><p>“Well I find your accent incredibly attractive, for what it’s worth.” </p><p>“No smooth talking your way oud of the conversation.”</p><p>“I wasn’t trying to, ask away.”</p><p>“Why is Draco so protective over you? Not that I mind, you just don’t seem like someone who would like to be protected.”</p><p>“We all like to feel safe...but you’re right, I’m not the biggest fan of Draco being a drama queen anytime I try to have a conversation. But I guess to answer your question I’ve had quite the life and after last year I think Draco is worried that if he takes his eyes off of me for a second that I’ll break.” </p><p>“You are water.” </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“You are water, people see you as this delicate thing but in reality you break trees and are capable of destruction when the storm hits.” </p><p>“Most people compare me to fire, I can blow up at a moment's notice.”</p><p>“It’s the hair.” Lydia let out an airy laugh. </p><p>“Why does Draco see you as fragile?” </p><p>“Okay,” Lydia took a breath, “well, you need to promise not to get weirdly protective over me.” </p><p>“I promise.” He kissed her palm and didn’t let go of her hand.</p><p>“Last year I was jumped by these girls when I was walking alone, my rib is still broken, they couldn’t do anything about mending it because it could puncture my lung so we just have to hope I don’t do anything that could push it in the wrong direction, it’s not the worst they’ve ever seen, I should be fine. What about you? Do you have any deep dark secrets?” Lydia joked, if she had to give up information then so would he.<br/>
“Honestly, no, I come from a nice family, my mother and father divorced when I was young, maybe about two or three years old, my mother figured out she was attracted to females and married my muma, I have no siblings and that gets lonely but otherwise I’m perfect.” He gave a cheeky grin to let Lydia know he was joking about the perfect part. “In all honesty, I am not perfect no, I get bullied a lot for my lack of father, but the comments never really got to me, I guess it’s because I know that I don’t need my dad, I have him, yes, but I only see him during holidays. It does not bother me, no, but I can see the hurt on my parent’s faces and that’s what hurts the most.”<br/>
“I know how you feel, minus the third parent, it hurts seeing your parents in pain. These people who would lay down their lives for you in a second, seeing something that breaks someone who seems indestructible, it takes a toll on you, knowing that everyone has a weakness.”<br/>
“You are a werewolf,”<br/>
What? How did he know, he couldn’t have...unless, is that why she felt trust in him? Is that why he had attracted her more and why her mind was going crazy? “So are you,” Lydia said with slight shock.<br/>
Remy only nodded and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, “may I?” He asked, all Lydia could do was nod her head in approval.<br/>
As his lips reached her she felt as though she belonged, as cheesy as it sounded this was right, he had one hand on her cheek and one hand on her hip she had both hands on his neck, never wanting this to end but alas they needed air, stupid oxygen, “I’d like to do that again sometime,” Remy said as he pressed his forehead against hers. “Me too.”<br/>
“As much as I’d like to continue now, you were not done, you never told me why you got jumped in the first place, though you don’t have to.”<br/>
“I got jumped because my father is Sirius Black, I’m still really fucked up from it and that’s why Draco is so protective over me, please kiss me again.” Lydia hurried breathlessly to finish, Remy agreed to continue with the last part of her statement. Lydia decided to be bold and sit on his lap, straddling him, his tongue begged for an entrance and she was more than happy to give into his plea, suddenly they heard an “ahem”, shit.<br/>
Lydia turned with pink hair and red cheeks, “hey gammy Mimmie,” Lydia looked down not wanting to face her pseudo grandma, you think it’s awkward being caught by your parents, being caught by your grandmother was so much worse as Lydia had just found out.<br/>
“So, would you like me to floo your fathers or write to them.” McGonagall cut right to the chase. “Secret option c where we keep this between us.” Lydia put on her most innocent face she could muster, which is quite hard when you can feel your boyfriend? Maybe? Hopefully? Being… well quite hard.<br/>
“Lasanderia, I’d expect this from your father, but you? He is a visitor to our school. How dare you defile our guest.” Lydia knew Minnie was saying this to get a rise out of her, but instead of a rise she just got puppy dog eyes.<br/>
“I’m sorry gammy Mimmie, it won’t happen again.” Well at least she could say she tried.<br/>
“Oh, you’re right it won’t happen again, you want to know how I know?”<br/>
“How?” Lydia wasn’t sure if she actually wanted to know the answer.<br/>
“Because if your father ever meets that boy,” as if it were a cue, Remy put his head down trying turn his attention to anything but the conversation at hand. “He will be on the wall with the house elves in Grimmauld Place.”<br/>
“Do I want to know what that means?”<br/>
“No, no you really don’t.”<br/>
“I suppose I have made myself clear, next time maybe ask Potter to borrow a map oh and three points from Gryffindor.” Minnie left with a wink.<br/>
“She is scary.”<br/>
“Little bit, yeah.”<br/>
“She is your grandmother?”<br/>
“Pseudo grandmother.”<br/>
“That makes this so much better.” Remy said voice dripping with sarcasm.<br/>
“As much as I hate to say this, it’s almost curfew.”<br/>
“Want me to walk you to your tower?”<br/>
“That sounds great.” He gave Lydia one last kiss before they left the library, “I’ll meet you here at noon for Hogsmeade?” Remy asked as they approached Gryffindor tower.<br/>
“That sounds perfect.” With one last kiss he bade her goodbye, she walked to her dorm with a smile and butterflies in her stomach, this year was going to be okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm currently editing the work but I'm not sure how well it's going. Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>